


What Dreams May Bloom

by Bad_Wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day/Night AU, F/M, M/M, Saccharine relationship, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf/pseuds/Bad_Wolf
Summary: Based on Bean Pots beautiful Day/Night AU,Bean Pots is SmartThis will be pure saccharine goodness.updates once a week.I have other YoI fics!Edges of MoralityYou can chat with me on tumblr!Me





	1. Elliptical

The crystalline pillars always began to change color at the bottom, even though logically, they should have begun to change colors near the top. Victor sat at one of the side benches, ignoring the main throne in favor for comfort and the only place in the whole court where he could glimpse the Lunar Court. And even then, it was only for a moment.

Victor continued to guide the sun down, it was summer so the sun’s light lapped at the world for longer than usual, Victor felt lazy and at peace. The pillars were now tinged grey and purple, and pink if you looked long enough. Impatient, Victor stepped near the ledge of the court, where the molten rivers of sun ended and black inky void began. He still couldn’t see the Lunar Court.

“Get back from the ledge, Prince Victor. If you fall we’ll all be sorry.”

“In a moment, I’m trying to see the Lunar Court.”

“Why?? Get back here!”

“Viceroy Yuri-“

Yuri groaned, recognizing that tone of voice.

“Who is it that can guide the sun on it’s way?”

Rather than respond, Yuri turned and walked away, fuming.

Victor grinned to himself.

“Prince Victor...”

Yakov, Victor frowned.

“Yes?”

“It’s time to go.”

“In a minute, it’s the middle of summer for them. They are having so much fun!” Victor looked down at the humans, smiling.

“Very well, I will tell you when we must go. Listen for me.”

“I will,” promised Victor. Yakov left, herding the lords, ladies, and the rest of the Solar Court out of the throne room. Yuri remained near Victor, making sure he didn’t fall over the edge.

Victor watched the crystalline pillars blush blue, purple, pink, then turn dark.

“Victor,” Yakov’s sharp voice cracked through his reverie. The sun was almost gone. Victor turned and followed Yakov and Yuri followed him out the side door.

“Ah, Yuri, when we get back, have the gardeners- huh.” Victor had turned to speak and caught sight of the Lunar court entering. _I wonder if they’d be offended to entertain me, I’ve never been over there. I wonder what their prince is like, or do they have a king?_

“Can you repeat that?” Yuri asked.

“Does the Lunar Court have a king or prince?”

“A prince, like yourself.” answered Yakov, looking back.

“Oh.”

“What about the gardeners, _Prince_.” Yuri hissed the title through his teeth.

“Huh? Oh I don’t remember, It’ll come back to me later!” Victor waved his hand to some passing people of his court.

“It _better_ not be while I’m asleep,” said Yuri. They boarded the carriage that would take them back to the Solar Kingdom. Victor pretended to listen while Yakov told him everything that was scheduled for later that day.

\------------------------

The moon rose quickly, shining bright and golden.

“Wow! The sky looks amazing tonight, Yuuri!”

“Thanks Phichit,” Yuuri thumbed another star into the sky, way out past Sirius, hopefully the humans wouldn’t notice until a few weeks later, not that they still navigated by starlight anymore.

“Hey, do you think you’ll ever create a constellation for me?”

Yuuri laughed, it was an old joke between them. “When you learn to behave yourself.”

“No fuuun,” whined Phichit, “It’s not like the Solar Court even noticed me!”

“Perhaps,” said Yuuri, climbing the steps to his throne, “Oh, thank you.” He accepted a drink and sat, favoring the moon with a smile.

“What’s he saying?” asked Phichit, perching on the arm of the throne.

“The Sun Prince stayed a long time, it’s summer after all. And so the air is warmer, more humans are out to enjoy the stars. The moon likes hearing their praises. He likes seeing them kiss too.”

“How romantic!” Phichit let himself fall into Yuuri’s lap, throwing a hand over his eyes, he quickly slid off, as Minako approached.

“Phichit, a moment with the Prince.”

“Of course! You look gorgeous, tonight.” Phichit kissed Minako on the cheek.

“Get out of here, you minx,” said Minako, laughing. Phichit laughed and swept away, his skirt swishing across the bright marble.

“How are you tonight?” Yuuri turned his eyes to the moon and then back to Minako.

“Very well, thank you, Prince.” Minako kissed his cheek and straightened the short diadem on his head, “The Celestial Council has come to a decision.”

Yuuri paled, his usually rich blue skin turning grey. “Yes?”

“The Seventh Full Moon from today.”

“That’s so soon,” Yuuri stood and traced a path through his subjects, ignoring their greetings. Minako followed him, making no sound.

“You’re going to be ready,” said Minako, touching his shoulder.

“But-“

“You’re going to be ready.”

Yuuri turned abruptly, he took a deep breath. “Do you really think so?”

Minako nodded and held out her hands, “Do you trust me?”

Yuuri placed his hands in hers, “With my existence.”

“You’re going to make a wonderful king, and the Celestial Council knows this.”

Yuuri nodded and Minako bowed, “Excuse me Prince, I will allow you to continue your duties.”

Yuuri turned back to the moon, basking in the gold-white light. He took a side garden path that hung below the court, it was rickety and Phichit usually did _not_ allow Yuuri down here, _Its dangerous Yuuri, it’s rickety Yuuri, you’ll die Yuuri and then I will kill you for dying and then die myself, Yuuri._

Yuuri quickly made it to the bottom platform, there were no rails to protect against falling and the edges were crumbling. Yuuri laid down, making sure not to wrinkle his skirts, it was difficult with so many layers. He leaned over the ledge and watched the people mingle on beaches, in cities, in their backyards. He smiled, every once in a while allowing debris to streak through the atmosphere.

“Here you are!” Phichit sounded furious, he gingerly climbed down the stairs, “I was worried!”

 Yuuri sighed and propped himself on his elbows, “I’m just watching them.”

Phichit stopped on the last step, “My stars, if you didn’t look so beautiful right now I’d get Minako to scold you!”

Yuuri splayed his hand over the ledge, trying to get a borealis ribbon started, nothing. Maybe when he was king...

“Yuuri....”

“Yes?” He allowed several more small rocks to burn up in the atmosphere.

“ _Yuuri...._ ”

“I’m coming,” Yuuri gathered his skirts, stars burned and winked through the folds, _when I’m king there’ll be galaxies too, and nebula_ , Yuuri flushed and smiled, thinking of how fun that would be. Phichit stepped onto the platform and helped Yuuri stand, straightening his clothes and fussing.

“Is it almost time?”

“Yes.”

Yuuri stretched, feeling sleepy. Phichit affectionately hugged him and bowed Yuuri up the stairs.

Minako was waiting at the top, Yuuri shook his head and walked ahead of her. Minako sighed and started guiding the subjects towards their exit.

Phichit stayed behind just as the sun was rising, he grinned and spun, then quickly rejoined the procession out of the Sky Court, careful not to step on Yuuri’s trailing skirts, stars winking and revolving in a slow dance.

\-----------------------

Victor shed the heavy overcoat and undercoat, “AH!” Happily he stretched, relishing the feeling of the sun through the thin shirt. He kicked his boots off and socks, the dirt smelled delicious, he threw himself between a rioting bean plant and a flowering squash.

“I know you’re here, Victor. Where are you?”

“Oh! Yuri! Over here,” Victor straightened and waved the trowel, “I’m just digging a wider base for this tree, it’s really grown quickly. Do you think Yakov will allow me to give away jars of orange jam for my coronation? It would-“

Yuri yanked back on Victor’s collar, “T _wo_ hours until you have to get to the Sky Court, and you’re _filthy_.”

“Guh,” Victor pushed Yuri back, “Relax, I can be ready in fifteen minutes. I’m just going to finish digging this. You can grab my coats and stuff if you’re really worried. That’s _your_ job if I’m not mistaken.”

Yuri pressed his hands to his cheeks until he could feel teeth pressing into the soft flesh of his cheeks. “Yakov is going to blow his temper and then I have to deal with him, not you!”

“Tell Yakov to come see me if he’s worried we’ll be late.” said Victor unconcerned.

The noise Yuri made was fury and powerlessness rolled into one, he stomped away, snatching up Victor’s discarded clothes along the way.

Once he was satisfied with his garden, Victor stood and dusted off his hands, he headed for the road to his castle and called for his dog. “Makkachin! Here!” Makkachin burst through the peach orchard and almost bowled Victor over. Quickly, Victor slipped the harness onto the dog.

“Let’s hurry, Okay Makkachin?” Victor lightly tapped the reins and Makkachin bounded away, small flames licking the ground where it stepped.

Yakov and Yuri were waiting, looking furious.

“I know, I know,” said Victor hurrying into the bath to get the grime off.

“Summer!” thundered Yakov, “Of all the times to be late! And with your coronation in two months! Irresponsible!” Yakov paced outside the bathroom while Victor scrubbed.

Victor quickly dressed ignoring Yakov and rushed outside, his head was pounding and his eyes felt grimy.

“Can you please me quiet, Yakov? My head is killing me.” Victor touched the spiky crown at his temple and flinched when it felt hot.

Yakov ground his teeth and fell silent as Makkachin dashed through the lands, pulling their carriage past the last town before the roads of void and rivers of molten sun and the Sky Court.

Yakov entered first and Victor saw that the whole court was already there, his eyes flickered to the Lunar Court’s door, a single figure stood there, his skirt a fiery orange and his tunic a dark blue, a grey cloak around his shoulders, dark eyes. Victor turned to the throne, his bones felt heavy. The throne felt cold underneath him, Victor closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, the ache between his eyes melted and ebbed, he felt the warmth of the sun on his face.

“I hope the sun is mad at you,” said Yuri, taking Victor’s hand and pressing an orange slice into it, “Are you alright?”

Victor rubbed his forehead, “She’s mad, the sky will have to be overcast completely today and... oh wow... In order to fix the times you....” Victor looked at Yuri, “You’ll have to stay behind and extend the dusk.”

“What?!”

“In order to have the transition realigned, you’ll stay for a little and the Lunar Court will arrive a little early, and everything will be fixed.”

Yuri handed Victor another orange slice, “No big deal. I can do that. As long as I don’t have to do anything dumb.”

“You just have to smooth over the times. I’ll wait for you.”

Yuri nodded, “You don’t have to, but I know you will. I’m grateful.”

“No. I’m grateful,” said Victor, blinking in the bright sunlight, feeling the ache in his body finally dissipate.

“Victor... why were you late today? You _know_ your times, you can feel the pull of the sun for core’s sake!”

Victor turned the slice of orange in his hands and handed it back to Yuri, “I got absorbed by the garden. It won’t happen again.”

“It will look bad to the Council, your coronation is-“

“I know,” Victor bowed his head and then looked out at the people chatting and lounging around in thin gauzy outfits, “What’s that?”

Yuri squinted to where Victor pointed. “Looks like just a garden path.”

“It wasn’t there before.”

“Of course it was.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Victor stood and headed down the throne steps across the dark marble, his boots echoing. He was distracted by several ladies and lords and when he finally made it to the edge of the Sky Court he turned to Yuri, “Why was I walking over here?”

Yuri sighed and pointed, “You were going on about that ‘new’ path that’s always been there.”

“Oh right!” Victor strode over and noticed the new railings, the patches of marble that had been recarved and mended, and an unfamiliar bushy plant that had been recently transplanted there, it looked a little dry.

“Yuri, get me enough water for this plant.” Victor quickly made his way down the stairs and kneeled to inspect the leaves.

“Yes, Victor.” Yuri came back with a full bucket that sloshed and spilled water, Victor raised his eyebrow but managed to carefully water the plant without getting water on himself. “I wonder why the Lunar Court asked for this path to be repaired, I know I didn’t”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I don’t recognize this plant!” Victor bounced on his toes, “Isn’t that exciting! I know most plants, or at least most genus of plants and yet! I don’t recognize this one! Well, maybe if I had more time, it looks like it might belong to the orchids, but I can’t be sure because the flowers are closed, wow!”

Yuri rubbed his eyebrows as Victor went on an on, trying to figure out what kind of plant had been placed there. “Why don’t you just take a sample to compare to your books?”

“Because that would be rude! Very rude!” Victor caressed the plant, “Besides, it’s been recently transferred here by the looks of its leaves and how the dirt isn’t completely settled. I would probably kill whichever bush I took from. Oh! I know!!” Victor turned to Yuri, “ _You_ can ask the Lunar Court who did this, and what kind of plant!”

“What? I can’t!”

“You will!” said Victor and Yuri sighed because he had to.

“Fine.... but... just... whatever’s been bothering you... talk to Yakov about it. _Someone_ about it.” Yuri looked sincerely worried.

“Okay, okay, I will,” promised Victor, patting Yuri’s head and climbing back up the stairs.

Yakov kept a close eye on Victor the entire day, but Victor behaved, feeling remorseful as he left Yuri behind, standing in the middle of the Sky Court.

“Don’t make this worse for him, Victor. Come.”

Victor followed and climbed into the carriage, “Actually Yakov, can we wait for him, I need to talk with you...”

\-----------------

“I am Herald of the Dusk, Yuri of the Solar Court.”

“Ah, yes, I heard, I am Minako, Royal Regent and Advisor of Prince Yuuri....” Minako and Yuri made a face at the same time.

“Just announce me as the Dusk Herald,” stammered Yuri, “I am _not_ here to offend anyone.” The chill of night crept into him, and when the marble beneath his feet started glowing, he jumped.

Minako nodded, “What happened? Is the Sun Prince okay?”

“Fine,” said Yuri tightly and then flinched as the rest of the Lunar Court entered, they were dressed in dark, muted colors, but their faces varied so much in color and shape that Yuri had to look away, his eyes smarting. Yuri remained silent as the Lunar Prince arrived, but instead of climbing the throne, he approached Yuri.

“Herald of Dusk?”

“Yes, Prince.” answered Minako.

“The moon says that there was a delay in the sun’s crossing. I hope everything is well?”

“It is, thank you for your concern.”

“I’m glad. Would you like some warm tea?”

“You are very gracious,” said Yuri, shaking in his boots from the cold.

The Prince observed him carefully, “And a coat, I think.” Yuri had time to admire the small diadem of stars on his temple, and the brush of bright freckles across the Prince’s nose, the dark complexion and the bright eyes.

Yuri blushed furiously and followed the Prince to a low table where little cakes and a pot of tea were laid out.

Yuri sat, unsure of how to fit himself under the table, and opting to just sit on his haunches, when another subject appeared.

“May I join you, Prince?” He wordlessly handed Yuri a thick blanket which Yuri draped across his shoulders, feeling foolish.

Yuuri smiled and nodded, allowing this newcomer with a bright orange skirt to pour their tea and distribute the sweets.

“Oh, I was asked to inquire into the new plant in the lower uh... walkway, below the Sky Court.”

Prince Yuuri paused as he was about to drink, “You mean the Night-Scented Orchid? Yes, I just had it placed there, although it makes viewing the humans more difficult. But it made Phichit happy.”

Yuri glanced at Phichit who might or might not have pursed his lips. “Your highness enjoys viewing the humans? Prince Victor does too, even though it’s dangerous.” Yuri couldn’t hold back the growl in his voice.

Phichit made a face and Prince Yuuri smiled, taking sip of his tea.

Yuri finished his tea and watched Prince Yuuri stare at the moon, entranced by it. He turned back to Yuri, “You may go back now, the moon is satisfied. Thank you for you company.”

“I... uh...” Yuri was stunned at being thanked by the _Prince_ , “No.... thank you for your hospitality. I am eternally grateful.” He handed the blanket back with a short bow and left through his door with one more low bow for Prince Yuuri.

\----------------

Yuri climbed down the steps to the area that delineated the end of the Sky Court and the hazy region between Sun lands and void, the carriage was a few hundred feet away, Yakov and Victor were deep in discussion. Yuri walked slowly, not wanting to interrupt.

“Ah, Yuri,” Yakov looked up, he motioned Yuri to hurry.

Victor looked exhausted. “How was it?” His eyes snapped to a sparkle, “I’m dying to know!”

“Prince Yuuri was very kind to me, and it’s a Night-Scented Orchid.”

Victor looked more excited than he’d seemed in weeks, “Amazing!”

Makkachin had shrunk in size and slept in Victor’s lap, a two team of snorting horses had been harnessed and pulled them back home.

Victor was too excited to sleep and spent half the day researching the Night-Scented Orchid, disappointed to find that it only bloomed at night, but then again excited to learn that it _only_ bloomed at night.

Even when Yakov ordered him to sleep, Victor dreamed of shady glens that might allow a night blooming flower to bloom for him.


	2. Without a Cause

The mountain trails were frozen, but Minako was convinced they could make it to the cabin.

“Why do we have to go now?” Yuuri shook the sweat off his forehead, the stars of his diadem twinkling and chiming.

“Because the best times to contemplate on the future is when nature can help!” Minako stabbed the air and continued walking, “Also, summer is the easiest time to travel there.”

Yuuri pulled himself through a narrow gap in the rocks and helped Minako through. He snuggled deeper into his coat, “I don’t understand why we have to go to the summit cabin. We just passed the Ridge House. I can meditate on my future there.” Yuuri knew he sounded petulant and tired, but hiking for half a day just because it was the New Moon was terribly unfair.

“The Summit House is the closest access point to where we’re headed,” said Minako. And eventually, huffing and puffing, their arms and legs feeling like freshly pounded dough, they made it to the Summit House.

“Their clothes are very bright,” whispered Yuuri as the servants streamed out, bowing.

Minako nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing.

The servants at the gates greeted them happily and took their things. Minako and Yuuri were escorted to adjacent and connected rooms, which Minako took advantage of immediately.

“Are you decent?” Minako knocked on the door between their rooms

“Why?”

“Because I’m coming in!”

“One second,” Yuuri shrugged into a tunic and wrapped a short robe around himself, “Okay.”

Minako bounded in and spread out two books and charts over his bed, “Come sit next to me.”

“Now,” Minako began, pointing at a map of their worlds, “You know the basic layout of our realm, the Sky Court between the Lunar and Solar Princedoms, the Celestial Council above, the human realm below, the void beyond everything. What do you rule?”

“The Moon and the Night.” Yuuri let his eyelids droop, “I’m very tired Minako, it’s early for me.”

“This won’t take long, and it’s very important. What does the Solar Prince rule?”

“The Sun and the Day.”

“Now, both your answers are correct, but it’s more subtle than that. What else comprises the Day?”

“Uhm... most plants and animals, most humans work during the day. Is this really necessary, I already know all of this.”

“Correct and yes. Now, be more specific with _your_ domain.”

“Dreams, secrets, rest, healing, meditation, some plants and animals...”

“What else?”

“The.... distant stars?” Yuuri asked, and then continued when Minako nodded, “The borealis.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s all I’ve studied.”

Minako nodded, “You’ve missed several things but I want to talk about the void.”

“What? No one controls the void.” rebuked Yuuri, “And I haven’t missed anything else.”

“You have, now don’t interrupt me.”

“I’m not!”

“Shush!”

“No one _wants_ to control the void,” said Minako, ignoring Yuuri’s glare, “We don’t really know anything about it. But with humans testing their strength and ingenuity in it, you might have to take over that too in the future.”

Yuuri stared at her, “Are they really?”

“So I’ve gathered, they mostly stick close enough to their lands that you wouldn’t notice, but remember when the Moon told you there were humans on him.”

“We thought he was sick or confused.”

“And when you investigated, there was no one there. But there was a flag. It’s still there. Who _else_ could have done that?”

Yuuri sighed and dropped back onto his bed, “I can’t believe this, why would they even be doing something like that? They have so much to explore and learn down there!”

“Since when have humans done anything in a linear fashion?” Minako jabbed at the books she’d thrown on Yuuri’s bed.

“Never, I guess... But the _void?_ It’s dangerous! Far more dangerous than Antarctica or deep sea diving or-“

“It’s not like we could stop them, and why would you want to?” Minako smiled fondly, looking out the window, “It’s their nature, just like it’s _your_ nature to be sleepy and useless at this hour. Good night my dear,” Minako kissed his forehead and left, turning the lights off. “When you wake up, we have somewhere important to go.”

Yuuri gathered the books and charts she had left and tucked them under the bed.

\------------------

“And then you’ll-?” prompted Yakov.

“And then I’ll dance with different partners from different lineages each, including the ambassador. And then we’ll do the crowning ceremony. And then I will make the sunrise for the equinox, and then I’ll order dinner. And then I’ll graciously- Hah!” Victor managed to parry a side swipe from his fencing partner, “graciously and with dignity have a nice party with my peers to create lasting bonds of friendship and good will.”

“If you say it with a tiny bit more inflection, I would almost believe you weren’t a robot,” said Yuri, watching Victor fence. Yuri had his own sword in its sheath and was impatiently waiting for Victor to tap out. Finally, Victor bowed to his instructor and Yuri took his place. “And put a shirt on.”

“It’s hot,” said Victor, then caught sight of the five courtiers having tea across the hall. Victor waved and blew kisses, the table erupted in laughter and one of the young women blushed bright pink.

“Pay attention, Victor. Now’s not the time for flirting,” Yakov growled, “And who is the most important guest?”

“The Herald of Dawn,” answered Victor, “What did you say his name was, Yuri?”

“Phichit, he and Prince...Yuuri seem very close,” even as he said it, Yuri knew they were staring at him.

“His name is Prince Yuuri?”

Yuri nodded to the fencing master, “Yes. I felt terrible. I told his regent to just announce me as Herald of Dusk and nothing more.”

Yakov sighed in relief, “You have a good head on your shoulders, Yuri.”

Victor dropped into a chair, “What’s he like, Phichit?”

“What does it matter,” asked Yakov sharply.

“I’m just curious. If I have to dance an _entire_ song with him, I might as well know if he’ll be flat footed or if I should practice my dancing more.”

The fencing master poked Yuri in the ribs, Yuri cursed and bowed to the master. “He’s talkative, but I don’t know anything more than that.”

“Shoot,” Victor stood to replace Yuri, “Maybe we should lengthen dusk again so I can find out.”

“NO!” shouted Yuri and Yakov.

“A joke!” said Victor as he bowed for the fencing master.

“Moving on,” said Yakov, “In two weeks you’ll take a three week tour through the entire lands, it will be good practice for guiding the sun without having to be at the Sky Court and before your coronation.”

Victor groaned, “I hate trying to do that. It’s impossible.” The fencing master poked his leg and Victor bowed.

Yuri stood and tossed his hair back, “It’s only impossible because you’re in denial about your coronation.”

“Yuri!” Yakov snarled, “Take a hike.”

“Why? It’s true, and the sooner he comes to terms then the sooner he’ll be able to-“

“Enough.”

Yakov and Yuri both flinched at Victor’s tone.

“Master En, thank you for today.”

The fencing master bowed and left, the table of courtiers fell quiet.

Victor turned to Yuri, “Do you think I don’t know what’s going on in my own head? Yakov and I already talked about this and for you to speak so loudly about something so sensitive is embarrassing. I know you’re young, but keep in mind that as Viceroy and Herald, your age is no protection. You may go.”

Mouth trembling, Yuri bowed deeply and left without a word.

“Yakov, can you take care of the preparations for the trip? I will see to the coronation party for today.”

Yakov chewed on his pen, “Very well. But go retrieve Yuri before we leave for the Sky Court.”

“Absolutely not. He will attend because he must,” said Victor, pulling on his shirt before leaving the hall.

Victor made sure to be the first to be in the carriage and was satisfied to see Yuri arrive early as well, even if he was silent the entire time.

“What did you do today, Yuri,” asked Victor pleasantly when they were at the Sky Court.

“I helped Yakov plan the trip.” Yuri stood ramrod straight next to the throne, refusing to sit down or look at Victor.

“How’s the trip looking?”

“Fun,” said Yuri, “Don’t ask more questions because the rest is suppose to be surprises.”

“I love surprises!”

“I know.”

Victor brushed his fingers on the throne, “I know you mean well, but have more care when you run your mouth.” His voice was quiet, only he and Yuri were privy to the conversation. “I don’t mind it, it’s why you’re my Viceroy and Herald of Dusk, but in front of others?”

“I understand,” said Yuri, “It won’t happen again. Can I ask what understanding you and Yakov came to?”

“You could, but I don’t feel like answering right now. Perhaps during the tour.” Victor motioned for a chair for Yuri, “Sit. Or would you rather accompany me in a dance.”

“I’d rather lose my position than dance,” growled Yuri, making Victor smile.

\-----------------------

“Get up, Yuuri!” Phichit jumped on top of him.

Yuuri grunted and snuggled deeper into the covers, “Noooo.”

“Yes!” Phichit rolled away, taking the covers with him, “Up! Up, my sweet prince!”

Yuuri sat, blinking at Phichit on the floor, who looked like a caterpillar. “Are you coming with Minako and me?”

“No,” Phichit wriggled out of the blankets and dumped them back on the bed, “She said I would distract you.”

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and stretched, reaching for the canopy of the bed.

“What do you want to wear today?”

Yuuri slid out of bed and joined Phichit at the closet, Yuuri rested his cheek on Phichit’s shoulder, “I don’t even know where Minako is taking me.”

“Oh! She said the edge of the sea”, answered Phichit, “But since we’re so high up, I’m guessing it’s going to be cold anyway. She also said not to wear your diadem.”

Yuuri nodded and yawned, “Okay, then the blue wool coat.”

Still yawning, Yuuri met Minako at the front gates, Phichit fretting about the cold and snow.

Minako waved away the backpack that Phichit tried to give Yuuri, “We don’t need that. We’ll be back before moonset.”

Phichit waved them off, “Learn lots!”

Yuuri and Minako hiked, taking a steep path into a cavern carved into the  mountain’s belly. The wind whistled and blew up towards the entrance, Yuuri pulled his scarf over his nose and looked at Minako reproachfully.

“It’s only a couple miles away, and it’ll be mostly on the path.”

The cavern pathway was slippery and Yuuri could tell it was rarely used, “Where does it lead?”

“Didn’t Phichit tell you? Out to the sea.”

“Oh,” Yuuri felt that nervous crawl in his chest at the mention of the sea.

Minako’s voice was muffled in her scarf, “Don’t worry, we won’t be going out, just dipping our toes in it.”

Eventually the stairs evened out to a rough path, a myriad of caverns branched off from the main path, Yuuri knew they lead to many places, the tricky part was finding one’s way back.

“Aah, here we are,” Minako happily slapped the walls of the cavern, “Smell that briny air!”

Yuuri took a deep breath, “I hate it,” he said brightly.

Minako laughed, “Take your shoes off, my young buck, and follow my lead.” Minako stripped down to a thin tunic and leggings. Groaning, Yuuri stripped too and followed her into the freezing sea.

“The connection to the human world is thin this week, so we shouldn’t see anything funny.”

“I trust you,” said Yuuri and felt Minako propel him forward into the water, but kept a tight grip on his shirt.

“Close your eyes and let the sea wash over you, I’ll keep my eyes open.”

“Okay,” Yuuri closed his eyes and immediately lost his balance, Minako straightened him out. The tide swept against his chest, a pause, and then it pulled him into the ocean. Yuuri found his breaths matching the rhythm of the tides, he lost the feeling in his legs and arms, but could still feel the pull and push of the sea.

“It feels familiar,” murmured Yuuri, “What is it?”

“You tell me,” said Minako, just as quietly, “What do you feel?”

Yuuri swayed and tipped his head upwards, when he opened his eyes he found the moon, “It’s late, we need to go back.”

“Shush,” said Minako, “What do you feel.”

“The moon’s pull. The pull of the tides, but it’s blurry. They’re blurry.” Yuuri watched as the moon slowly sunk and dipped into the sea, the tides dragged at his limbs, his eyelids drooped and he fell forward into the sea.

_The strobing light made him squint, Yuuri opened his eyes and saw the Sun circled by Earth, and the Earth circled by the Moon, the ocean and land being carved and churned through millennia._

Yuuri flailed and threw himself back, coughing out sea water and sand.

Minako wrapped an arm around him and dragged Yuuri out.

Yuuri curled into a ball, coughing and spitting. The moon pulled on him in a slow rhythm.

Minako patted Yuuri’s back as he sat up and stared out into the sea.

“Well?”

Yuuri coughed again and wrapped his arms around his knees, “The moon pulls on the tides.”

Minako dropped back into the sand, _dammit Yuuri, I guess that’s correct._ “Good start. Ready to head back?”

“Yes.”

\-----------------------

 

 

 

 

 


	3. What Could Possibly Go Wrong

“I don’t understand why we have to _walk_ the entire way back,” Yuuri stomped his feet as he walked, trying to get some feeling back into his legs.

“It’s good for you” chattered Minako, her lips blue. She was hoping Yuuri would have time to think about what he’d seen before getting back home, but it was too cold, much too cold. Maybe she ought to take him to the southern beaches. But those were always crowded during the summer, and he would be bothered endlessly as Prince.

“If we freeze out here, I’m going to be _so_ angry with you,” Yuuri interrupted Minako’s thoughts, “Couldn’t we have done this some where warmer?”

“No,” stuttered Minako, she hoped that her nose hadn’t fallen off somewhere, “Oh thank the stars, there’s the house.” They quickened their pace, frost sticking to their eyebrows and eyelashes. Yuuri’s breath came in colder and colder.

“Oh my goodness!” One of the guards caught sight of them and opened the gate.

“A b-bath,” ordered Minako, “for the Prince, I’ll be fine. No, I’ll be fine.”

.

His fingers and toes hurt from the cold, as if a swarm of bees was stinging his bones. But slowly, the warm water seeped into his skin and the deep ache of the mountain left him. Curiously, the water wouldn’t be still, it swirled and lapped at the edges of the tub. When he crawled into bed, Yuuri still felt the pull of the moon. Phichit quietly entered the room.

“How are you feeling?” He touched Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I’m okay. Can you stay with me?” Yuuri could swear that the bed was rocking, backwards and forwards, or rather, push and pull, push and pull. He closed his eyes.

“Of course,” Phichit slid out of his beautiful skirts and snuggled in the bed with Yuuri.

“What kinds of crazy things did Minako have you do? Wrestle ghost gators? What are gators? I was reading about them today and I’m pretty sure the humans have made them up, like narwhales.”

Yuuri laughed and tousled Phichit’s hair who reached over and messed with Yuuri’s hair too.

“I’m not sure what gators are,” said Yuuri, “But I’ll find out. Maybe we can tame one.”

“They didn’t sound tame-able in the books,” said Phichit with doubt, he held Yuuri close, “They sounded dangerous. Although there are several stories of humans living with them, so...”

“Maybe they’re small and fierce?” suggested Yuuri, but then he grew serious, “Minako and I stood in the sea, and I could feel the Moon and the tides moving together.”

“Whoa.”

“And then I had a weird vision of the Sun, Earth, and Moon. But it wasn’t anything we didn’t already know. And then I almost drowned!”

Phichit stared at him, “You did not!”

“Well, I’m sure it was a vision because it felt more real than any dream-“

“You goof! I meant drowning!”

“Oh,” Yuuri smiled sheepishly, he did know what Phichit had meant, and had only wanted to be hugged tighter, “That. No, not really. Minako kept me safe.”

“She’d better, dragging you up and down the mountain on foot! I got here in two hours by flyer, and it took you half a night! Ridiculous.” Phichit smoothed Yuuri’s hair back, “I hope you don’t get sick.”

“I won’t, I’ll be careful.”

“Tomorrow I’m going to bundle you up like a caterpillar ready to molt.”

Yuuri groaned, resting his head on Phichit’s chest. “Between you and Minako I’m going to get whiplash.”

Phichit settled in comfortably, stroking Yuuri’s hair, “Don’t be ridiculous. We’ll kill you first.”

\-----------------------

“Again.”

Victor sighed, straightened his shoulders and started the dance sequence again.

“Again.”

“Why?” demanded Victor.

“Too stiff,” the dance instructor tapped Victor’s back and his shoulders, “Loosen your body. Sway with the music.”

“I am.”

“Are not.”

Yuri snickered and Victor smiled brightly, “I have an idea. Yuri dances like the grass! He should be my example.”

The dance instructor nodded solemnly, “Good idea. Dusk, come.”

“I hate you,” said Yuri out of the corner of his mouth.

Victor smirked and sat down, breathing fast for having done basically nothing for the past two hours.

“Ah, yes,” said Victor seriously, “I think I am understanding it better. May I see it again?”

Yuri turned red, but started the step sequence again, to the dance instructor’s praises.

“Prince Victor, a pleasure to see you again.”

Victor, already grinning, tucked his long legs underneath himself and leapt over the chair. “Chris!” The soft violin music came to an abrupt halt as Victor lifted Chris into the air, laughing.

“Put me down, your highness.”

Victor giggled and let Chris run his fingers through his long hair, “What are you doing?”

“Learning to dance. Put my hair back up, it’s too hot to have it in my face.” Victor turned and Chris quickly knotted it into a bun, tying it with a bit of ribbon, “When did you get back?”

“A couple days ago, but I had business to attend to. What are the dance classes for?”

“For the coronation,” said Victor, almost in a growl.

“And how is that going?”

“He’s too stiff,” answered Yuri, “Show him how it’s done Chris. I’m too short.”

“I’d be delighted to, with Victor’s permission.”

“Given,” said Victor, and taking Chris’ hand.

The music started up, but Victor ignored the slow violin music, “I’m glad you’re back, things have been incredibly boring without you.”

“I thought that’s what Yuri was here for?”

“He’s too good at his job,” whispered Victor and spun. Chris stepped to one side then stepped close again. “He takes it too seriously.”

“Too stiff!” called out the dance instructor, but they both ignored the scolding.

“Lean more into me,” said Chris, “Like when we used to kiss.”

Victor sighed, “I can’t think about that right now. I just have to learn the steps and screw everything else.”

“Yikes, stressed much?”

“Very,” said Victor truthfully, “Ouch!”

The dance instructor rapped his head and then Chris’, “Not paying attention!”

“We’ll continue tomorrow, thank you for today,” said Victor, rubbing his head.

“Very well. Practice!”

“Yes, ma’am,” promised Victor.

Yuri laughed, “It’s almost time to get ready anyway.”

“You’ll join us at the Sky Court, of course,” said Victor to Chris, squeezing his hand.

“Of course, I’ve been dying to see the night scented orchid you keep writing about.”

.

The Sky Court seemed livelier with Chris around and Victor only placed minimal attention to the Sun, letting her find her own way most of the time. It was summer after all, when the sun likes to dawdle in the sky, scorching deserts and blessing the tundras. When the lords and ladies left, Victor and Chris remained behind, they climbed down to the small underhanging platform that had been repaired by the Lunar Court.

Victor crouched next to the orchid bushes, they were slowly growing, their leaves dark and almost purple in color.

“They are rather beautiful,” Yakov stood on the stairs, Victor nodded, running his fingers down the leaves. “Victor, today you and I must have a heart to heart. Chris, please join Yuri for the ride home.”

“Of course. Don’t work too hard.” Chris kissed Victor’s fingers.

When Chris had left, Yakov took a closer look at the bushes, “Shame they haven’t flowered.”

“They only do so at night,” said Victor, stroking the leaves.

“I understand. Well, there’s a carriage waiting for us.”

Victor dusted his hands and followed Yakov up the stairs, “Where are we going?”

“To the last cairn. It will be the last formal lesson before the tour and coronation.”

The last cairn turned out to be half of Victor’s height, and wouldn’t have been impressive except for the sudden drop off to the molten rivers of sun and then the void. Victor shivered and looked away from the nameless expanse.

“You can take off the coat and make yourself comfortable, we’ll be here a while,” said Yakov.

The Sun blazed overhead, warm and comforting, Victor focused on her instead of the tumultuous molten rivers and the void.

“The rivers are excess sunlight,” began Yakov and Victor almost instantly felt bored, “Where does the river end, Victor?”

“Uhm,” Victor pinched his arm to keep himself awake, and instead of answering right away he reached out to the river’s warmth and followed the path, “Some of it is reabsorbed by the Sun, the rest of it dissipates into the human realm.”

“You’re missing something, look closer.”

Victor sighed and settled into a meditative pose, searching. He followed the thread of warmth and jolted, “It’s flowing into the Lunar Realm!”

“Correct,” Yakov motioned to the sun above, “All energy is derived from Her, so...”

“So the Moon is bound to the Sun?”

“No. The light is, though. Which is why the Moon has phases depending on the position of the Earth. The light from this realm is reflected to the Lunar Realm,” Yakov looked at Victor sternly.

“I get it, I’m responsible for everything.” Victor felt tired.

“You’re missing the point,” Yakov rubbed his chin, “What I meant was that the Moon and the Sun do not exist independently, but are linked on a very personal level.”

Victor pretended to understand, he nodded slowly and closed his eyes. “I see.”

“Well that makes one of us,” said Yakov, his voice dry. “One last lesson before we leave for the tour of the lands. You must learn to feel the position of the sun and its connection within you.” Yakov pointed his old, grizzled chin to the molten rivers, “Use that to start.”

Victor allowed his mind to wander before focusing on the warmth of the molten rivers. The pulsating glow of the currents was fun and unorganized, but eventually Victor could feel the massive weight and power of the Sun’s core on his head. He slowly turned his face upwards, the energy and curling heartbeat of the Sun tangled itself within Victor. He smiled and opened his eyes, feeling the slow and inexorable weight of the sun on his face and chest.

\-------------------

“I don’t see why you need a whole new wardrobe,” complained Yuri.

Victor admired the new pants and stiff shirt in the mirror, “Because being king means new responsibilities and new clothes.”

Chris chuckled, “Let Victor have his fun, Yuri.” He pulled out a short cape and threw it over his shoulders, “What do you think?”

“Love it, keep it.” said Victor, not looking. Yuri shrugged, uninterested. Chris threw down the cape and stalked behind Victor.

“You’re not paying attention.”

“I am,” said Victor, swishing his sleeves, too late he saw Chris coming up behind him. Victor yelped and threw himself to one side, but Chris tackled him. Yuri, astonished, tucked his legs underneath himself as Victor and Chris rolled around the floor, laughing and yelling obscenities. “I’m getting Yakov!” He leapt over them and dashed out of the room.

“I was wondering when he’d leave,” panted Chris and before Victor could respond, Chris kissed him. It was sloppy and Victor felt nothing but flattery and giddiness at being kissed so openly. They heard Yakov’s foot steps and quickly separated.

“What’s going on... Oh.” Yakov dragged his hand across his face, turned on his heel and dragged Yuri out with him.

“But they were fighting!” Yuri indignantly dogged Yakov’s heels, “Chris-“

“Wouldn’t hurt a hair on Victor’s head,” said Yakov, “They were kissing.”

Yuri’s face almost made Yakov laugh. “But why-“

“Maybe you’ll see soon,” said Yakov soberly, appraising Yuri’s still lanky frame.

“I hope not. But how was I suppose to know they were just being disgusting.”

Yakov shrugged, “You’ll learn when to leave the room. I did.”

“Disgusting.” repeated Yuri, looking like he’d happily banish Chris to the edges of the realm.

\--------------------------

“Are you sure you’ll be okay without me?” Phichit finished styling his hair and stood in front of his mirror, preening.

“It’s only one day,” pointed out Yuuri, “Besides, I’ll keep busy.”

Phichit wrinkled his nose at Yuuri, “I suppose....“

“I will be _fine_. Look, I’m already keeping busy,” Yuuri lifted up the book that Minako had him reading, “Besides, what would be the alternative? Have you miss the coronation? No.”

“I could sneak you into the coronation,” teased Phichit, smiling at Yuuri.

“Haha... Ha...” Yuuri pretended to laugh, he grew serious.

They stared at one another.

“Absolutely not!” said Phichit.

“Why not?” Yuuri grinned, “I love parties!”

“You love _crashing_ parties, which is totally different from being part of the formal- the formal- Hey! This isn’t a game!” Phichit raced after Yuuri, “You are not part of the official retinue! Hey!”

Yuuri ran into his suite of rooms and began digging into his closet, he pulled out a nice long-sleeved summer shirt and matching pants.

Phichit grabbed his arm, “Prince Yuuri!”

Yuuri paused, “What?”

“Absolutely not.”

Yuuri cradled Phichit’s face, “Why not.”

“You’re cheating,” accused Phichit, melting into Yuuri’s touch, “And because you’d be immediately recognizable, and not just from the freckles.”

“It’s the new moon,” murmured Yuuri, softly kissing Phichit, “I look like a ghost, I doubt even Minako would recognize me if I wore make up. Please? You know I can’t go unless you agree.” Phichit stared at Yuuri, unimpressed despite the kisses and caress.

“You’re a monster,” said Phichit good-naturedly, “Wear something that buttons up to your chin at least.”

Yuuri squealed and hugged Phichit, “Thank you!”

“You deserve it,” said Phichit, “You’ve been working hard for weeks and weeks. Just.... just promise me that you’ll behave.”

Yuuri tapped his heart, “I promise.”

“Here, give me your diadem and necklace, I’ll put them away safely while you get dressed,” Yuuri lifted the ephemeral diadem, but he touched the necklace uncertainly, he hadn’t removed it in years.

“Hand it over,” said Phichit, “Or has it fused with you?”

Yuuri frowned, and pulled the necklace off, he felt bare without it.

“I’ll put them away,” said Yuuri, “Can you find a sash or something decorative for me?”

“Sure,” said Phichit.

Yuuri made sure Phichit wasn’t looking and he quickly put the necklace back on, but he placed it low on his throat. Once the diadem was in it’s case, he quickly put on the shirt, managing to button it up to his neck before Phichit turned, holding out a creamy white sash that glittered subtly.

“I like it.”

Phichit lead him into the bathroom and scrutinized his face while picking out some make up, “Let’s keep it simple: watch the coronation, enjoy dinner, and then we chit chat for a little and then leave without anyone the wiser.”

“You’re not even going to let me dance?”

“No,” said Phichit severely, “No dancing, no drinking.”

“Whaaat?” Yuuri grabbed Phichit’s wrist, “That’s rather severe, I already promised not to go wild.”

Phichit stared Yuuri down, “Are you sure?”

“What could happen?”

“This is serious business, Yuuri. It’s... It’s like a mission. “

“I promise not to embarrass you,” said Yuuri, his voice acerbic.

Phichit sighed, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

Phichit shrugged helplessly, Yuuri crossed his arms. “Well? I’m waiting.”

Phichit rested his head on Yuuri’s chest, “I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Yuuri sighed, “Let’s invite Otabek with us, if you’re so worried. Would that make you feel better?”

Phichit dragged his hands through his hair, messing it up, “Fine. You, me, and Otabek. What could go wrong?”

\-----------------

Otabek boarded the flyer looking mildly puzzled, Phichit right behind him.

“Hello,” Yuuri grinned. Otabek wore light armor and had a beautifully carved blade on his hip.

Otabek nodded in greeting.

“Seriously, Otabek? Look closely at him,” said Phichit rather crossly.

Otabek carefully scrutinized Yuuri’s face, then shrugged, “No idea.”

The flyer lurched as it took off, skimming across the roads and fields, heading for the sea of dreams.

“It’s Prince Yuuri!”

Otabek opened his mouth and then closed it, he leaned forward, “By the stars.” He bowed in his seat and Yuuri tipped his chin in acknowledgement.

“Told you,” said Yuuri, smug. Phichit had managed to erase most of the freckles from Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri also wore a wide, buttery yellow necklace over his shirt, it was distracting.

“What’s going on?” Otabek frowned at Phichit.

Satisfied that he wouldn’t be recognized, Yuuri answered, “I’m sneaking into Prince Victor’s coronation.”

“Why.”

“Because I love parties.”

Otabek looked out the window of the flyer that was now skimming the surface of the Sea of Dreams, the Sky Court was slowly coming into view. He reappraised Yuuri out of the corner of his eye, “Sounds fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC that Yuuri’s appearance changes with the moon’s phases. Full moon=healthly, chub Yuuri. New Moon=skinnier, more angular Yuuri  
> Yeeeeeeeeeees


	4. Until Dawn

Victor stood at the bottom of the stairs and bowed his head. Distantly, he heard himself answer the ceremonial questions. And finally:

“Now, turn towards the Sun and bind yourself.”

Victor stood and turned around, his hands held out. The threads of energy and light sunk into his skin, threaded through his ribs, and sunk deeper than his heart, into some secret place where even Victor couldn’t see. He knelt and Yakov placed the glowing crown on Victor’s head, it was surprisingly light and warm. Victor opened his eyes and the crowd cheered and clapped.

Once he sat on the throne again, Victor felt himself relax.

“You did really good,” said Yuri quietly, “Dinner will start in a bit.”

“Where is the ambassador?” Victor straightened and tried to look friendly.

“He and his guests are hanging out near the western doors.”

Victor easily found them. The Herald of Dawn wore a violently purple jacket and pink ombre pants with matching boots. Whatever story he was telling must have been entertaining, several courtiers were crowding him and his guests. “Who are the other two?”

“No idea, but one is dressed like a guard and the other like a common courtier.” Yuri was equally curious about them.

“Hm, interesting choices.” From what Victor could see, neither courtier nor guard wore anything particularly impressive, “The courtier isn’t wearing anything flashy except that sash and that dreadful necklace. The guard’s clothes look common too.”

“I’ll say,” said Yuri, “The guard looks competent though. Come on Victor, they’re serving dinner.”

\----------------

“Of course, nothing is better than swimming in the sea on a dare,” said Phichit, “Not that I would ever be so brave! But my friend here...”

Yuuri gave him a panicked look, Phichit paled _shit, I can’t believe we forgot to think of a name._

“Beka,” said Yuuri quickly. Otabek gave him a fleeting glance. Phichit snorted.

“Beka has actually swam in the sea without protection!” Phichit stabbed Yuuri’s chest.

“Why would you do something like that?” asked a lady, her bright orange clothes making Yuuri squint.

“Ah... it’s part of my job? To make sure the beaches are safe for whoever may be travelling nearby-“

The dinner bells rang out sweetly and all conversations ended.

“Really?” asked Otabek, glancing at Yuuri.

“I panicked.”

Phichit bit back his laughter, “Everyone relax. Otabek isn’t an uncommon name.”

“At least they love you,” said Phichit to Yuuri, chewing his lip, “If I happen to be pulled away you should be fine.”

Yuuri snorted, “They love _you_ , which they should.”

Phichit cleared his throat, a faint flush on his face, “Shush, you sweet fool.”

Yuuri stiffened when the Herald of Dusk approached, “Herald, you and your guests are invited to sit next to King Victor.”

Phichit tipped his head in acknowledgement, “You are most gracious.” There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Yuri scrutinized Yuuri and Otabek.

Phichit scrambled, “I believe in my excitement I’ve forgotten to introduce my guests: Beka, my very good friend from the Lunar Court, and this is Otabek, part of the royal guard.”

“Ah,” Yuri immediately lost interest, “A pleasure.”

Phichit squeezed Yuuri’s hand as they bowed deeply for King Victor and sat. King Victor was dressed in what looked like woven sunlight. Yuuri couldn’t help but stare. Yuri whispered something into King Victor’s ear and took the seat to Victor’s right.

“It is an impressive cape, is it not?” Victor said to Phichit’s guest, _Beka_.

Yuuri nodded once, “Just like sunlight. It’s beautiful.”

“Just like Prince Yuuri’s cloak,” said Otabek. Phichit and Yuuri froze.

“Oh? How so?” Victor turned a curious gaze to Otabek.

“Prince Yuuri wears a beautiful cloak of stars and the void. It’s dizzying to watch. Yours is sunlight. And much shorter,” added Otabek as an afterthought

“Ah!” said Victor, “I see what you mean. But shouldn’t Prince Yuuri have the Moon on his cloak?”

“Well actually he wears a-“ Otabek motioned to his throat.

Yuuri kicked Otabek under the table. “Actually...I have no idea,” Otabek’s voice went flat, “I just know that the cloak has stars on it.” Otabek turned to his food and started eating.

Victor’s smile faltered slightly. Phichit cleared his throat, “The crowns you both wear are quite unique. Is the Solar Crown quite heavy, King Victor?”

“Well, no it isn’t...”

Yuuri focused on eating too, he glanced at Otabek who kept his eyes firmly on the dancing performers across the room.

\-------------------------

“I hope that you are enjoying your time here,” said Victor as they waited for the dinner tables to be cleared so the dance could begin, “I’m sure that the Solar Court is a bit...”

“Bright,” said Phichit, “Right, Beka?”

Yuuri grinned, “I feel so rude because I have to squint.”

Victor laughed, “Don’t you worry about our feelings, squint away. I wish I’d known, I would have brought sunglasses for you all.”

“Brought what?” Otabek frowned at Victor

“You know, glasses but darkened.”

Yuuri and Phichit shrugged, but Otabek nodded in understanding, “Eye protection.”

“Exactly!” said Victor happily, “I am going to send you some. Would you mind?”

“We’d be incredibly flattered, King Victor. I’m sure Prince Yuuri would be fascinated,” said Phichit.

A tall, red headed lady approached them, “King Victor.”

“Mila, how are you doing?” Victor kissed her cheek.

“Very good now that I’ve found someone to dance with,” said Mila, her eyes sparkling, “How about it, stranger?” She directed this at Otabek who glanced at Phichit.

“Go on!” said Phichit, and Otabek followed Mila onto the dance floor.

“Cute. Which reminds me,” said Victor, “The night-scented orchid is absolutely gorgeous and I wish I could see it bloom.”

“I’m glad you appreciate it,” said Phichit, “The bushes keeps my Prince from dangling over the edge of the Sky Court and from giving me heart attacks.” Phichit’s smile could have cut marble.

“I know for a fact that Prince Yuuri loves that plant, but still enjoys watching the humans,” said Yuuri tartly.

Victor gasped, “Does he really?”

Phichit was forced to turn away from Yuuri’s smug face and respond to Victor’s question, “He does. He loves seeing them under the moonlight. It drives me crazy, I may need to build a glass platform for him soon.” Phichit bit back a giggle, Yuuri poked his ribs.

“That is such a good idea,” said Victor seriously, eliciting a groan from Yuri who glared at Phichit.

Three loud taps sounded through the court and a stately violin struck up a slow waltz.

“Would you give me the honor of the first dance,” asked Victor to Phichit, “And so that we may also speak more of this very intriguing idea of yours.”

Phichit laughed and bowed, “I would be flattered, King Victor,” and took his gloved hand.

Yuuri rubbed his arm, “You look bored, Herald.”

“These parties are the worst,” answered Yuri, “And I hate all of these dances.” He blushed, “Not that I am not enjoying your presence here, I know you must usually be very busy.” Yuri clenched his jaw, clearly unaccustomed to court niceties.

Yuuri smiled, “The first dances are always slow, but aren’t the dances in the middle the best?”

“What are you talking about?”

“About the livelier songs,” said Yuuri, “The band isn’t going to play waltzes all night, I mean day, are they?”

“Well of course not,” snapped Yuri, “They’ll play polkas and the sun dances as well.”

“What are sun dances?”

“Like polkas, but more formal.”

“Ah, and what else?”

“That’s it.”

Yuuri stared at him in horror, “What about tango? Bachata? Line dances?”

“I have no idea what any of that is.”

Yuuri squinted up at the sun, it was too bright for his thoughts to be organized, “Forgive me for saying so, but that seems rather boring.”

“You’re telling me,” huffed Yuri, giving Beka a small smile.

Yuuri was astounded that their repertoire consisted only of waltz and polkas, “Will you dance with me next, Herald? It will give us something to do, at least.”

“No.” Yuri glared at Beka for even asking, but felt a chill run through him. Beka’s voice might have been friendly, but his gaze was implacable. Yuri gave Beka his hand and was lead out to the dancefloor as the next song started, a polka. Beka was a good dancer, smoothing over Yuri’s missteps. Out of breath, but grinning, Yuri and Beka rejoined the sidelines where Phichit and Victor stood, speaking.

“Beka, don’t overdo it,” cautioned Phichit.

“I’m fine,” said Yuuri, his eyes dancing, “Polkas are fun.” He laughed, “Isn’t that right, King Victor?”

“Oh yes. Would you like to-“

King Victor’s advisor approached with a young lady, Victor excused himself and went to dance with another partner.

“You’re a much better dancer than Victor,” said Yuri, liking Beka even though he was only a common courtier.

“Yuu- You... know, Beka is one of the best dancers in our realm,” Phichit bit his lip, “He could out-dance the stars if he wanted.” Yuuri clutched his chest for a second, eyes wide at Phichit’s slip up.

Yuri motioned for a waiter to bring them drinks, “Let’s cool down while Victor does his boring meet and greet.”

“No way!” said Yuuri, he grabbed Phichit’s hand, “Let’s keep dancing.”

“But-“ Phichit threw his weight back.

Yuri grinned, “Excellent idea, let’s go bother Mila and Otabek.” He helped Beka steer Phichit onto the dance floor. They ended up forming a revolving dancing spiral, shimmying and shaking to the courtiers’ delight, even Yuri mimicked their moves, laughing. By the time Victor reappeared, Yuri’s hair was a mess and both Phichit and Yuuri had a difficult time keeping their voices from becoming too loud.

“You know,” said Yuuri, struggling not to shout, “I thought this party was going to be wild, but people are already leaving.” He made space for Victor to join their spiral.

Victor matched Yuuri’s movements, “What are you talking about? This party’s a riot thanks to you!”

Yuuri glanced at Phichit who glared at him. “Ah thank you, but Yuri’s the one who is encouraging your people into dancing.” There were only ten other courtiers outside of their group who were dancing. A very tall lord came to whisper something into Victor’s ear, Yuuri only heard the tail end of the conversation, “Come back quickly then, Chris. Don’t fool around!” The lord, Chris, winked and left, escorting several more people out of the doors.

Yuuri and Phichit glanced at one another, _who leaves a party so early? “_ Our parties are quite different in character,” said Yuuri.

“Not so much,” interjected Victor with a smile, “That you wouldn’t dance with me, Beka?”

Yuuri blushed through his smeared make up and took Victor’s out stretched hand, “I’d love to.”

“You and the Dawn Herald are sure riling up the court,” said Victor as they started a slow waltz. Yuuri quickly adjusted his step length to accommodate Victor’s height.

“If the music were faster, it would be even more of a rile,” answered Yuuri, forgetting for a moment he wasn’t the Prince to Victor.

“Then that shall have to be fixed,” Victor left Yuuri standing in the middle of the floor and spoke with the band. The music sped up, still a waltz but faster and bouncier. “Will this do?”

“I shall work with it,” said Yuuri, grinning and gave them a hard spin.

\--------------------

As Victor removed his crown, his hair spilled forward, Yuuri reached up and brushed the hair away. Victor discarded his coat next and held out his hand, “May I have this dance?”

“And the next ten, your highness,” said Yuuri, grinning. Victor noted Beka’s freckled arms through the unbuttoned sleeves.

“Ten!” exclaimed Victor, “I’d die from exhaustion by then.” The dancing and the brightness from the sun made Yuuri dizzy and giddy, he dipped Victor and they cavorted around the dance floor, grinning at one another.

“May I cut in?” Phichit swept in, giving Yuuri a warning glance.

“Of course, Herald.” said Yuuri, bowing away. Phichit and Victor took a slower dance, but their conversation was animated enough.

“Why do I get the distinct impression that the Herald is annoyed at you?”

Yuuri started as the very tall lord, Chris, approached him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not,” agreed Chris easily, “Thirsty?” He handed Yuuri a goblet.

“What is this?”

“Wine, don’t you drink?” It was a challenge and a taunt.

Piqued, Yuuri threw the goblet back and instantly realized he made a mistake, the wine was stronger than he thought, it blurred his vision for a moment. “Ah, have you seen, Be...Otabek?”

He finished off his own drink with a smile, “No. My name’s Chris, by the way. Dance with me?” Chris offered his hand. Yuuri desperately looked for Otabek, but he was no where in sight.

Yuuri took Chris’ hand, “Beka. I’m a bit drunk, you’ll have to lead.” he said apologetically.

“I wouldn’t dream of having someone so short try to lead _anyway_ ,” answered Chris, and Yuuri cracked up.

When the dance ended, Chris asked Phichit for a dance, and Yuuri still couldn’t see Otabek anywhere to ask for help. He wandered the court until he found himself at the underhanging platform with his night-scented orchid. He sprawled down under the bushes, reaching up to caress the dark leaves, _at least here I can’t get into trouble._ Yuuri loosened the buttons at his throat, enjoying the cool breeze under the plants. _It’s so hot, how can they wear all of those clothes and still dance. Crazy Solar hooligans,_ Yuuri giggled to himself.

“Oh, forgive the intrusion.”

Yuuri looked at the stairs, Victor looked startled to find someone down there. “Not at all, I’m just resting.”

“Usually only I walk down here.”

 _Oh_ , Yuuri gathered himself up, “I’m sorry, I completely forgot-“

“No, No!” Victor jumped down the last steps, “Don’t get up. I just meant that hardly anyone comes down here to enjoy the plants.”

Yuuri tried to gauge Victor’s true reaction, but couldn’t see more than surprise and a faint flush on Victor’s cheeks.

Yuuri laid back down, “I’m sorry your highness, I’m a bit drunk so I won’t be very polite company at this moment.”

Victor laughed quietly, “I’m not really one for polite company, or haven’t you met my Herald?” He sat near Yuuri and looked down at him. Yuuri was still absently caressing his plant, wherever his fingers lingered the leaves glittered silver.

Yuuri chuckled and sat up, “How does it feel to be king?” He sat up, bending a knee and wrapping his arm around it. Victor’s eyes were a blue so bright that Yuuri had no name for the color.

Victor tipped his head to one side, “So far? It’s been fun, but I know that I’ll be responsible for more things from now on, and that’s-.” Victor shook his head, not wanting to say too much in front of a courtier, instead he wanted to say something about the myriad of freckles on Beka’s arms and the freckles that dusted his neck and the simple lace choker around his neck, decorated with only an onyx stone. What did it mean? Why was it so plain? Is it custom to wear a plain necklace under that gaudy, yellow monstrosity?. “Forgive me, but you really do have _a lot_ of freckles.”

“Ah,” said Yuuri, touching his throat, he buttoned up his shirt.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it’s just they stand out so much,” said Yuuri, unrolling his sleeves and buttoning the cuffs.

Victor laughed, “Is that why you’re wearing that awful necklace?”

Yuuri laughed and touched the gaudy jewelry, “Distracting isn’t it?”

Victor smiled, but it was a ghost of what Yuuri had seen before while they danced. Victor touched a closed bud, “Truthfully, I’m rather nervous of the prospect of coming into my full powers, so many depend on me.”

Yuuri laid a hand on Victor’s arm and then reached to the bud that Victor held. Yuuri caressed it and the orchid bloomed, thick waxy petals burst forward, releasing a thick scent into the air. “You’ll make a great king, I’m sure of it.” Victor gaped at the flower and then at Beka.

“Yuu- Beka!” Phichit looked wild-eyed for a moment, he stood at the top of the stairs.

“I guess it’s time for me to go,” said Yuuri.

“We’ll be there in a minute,” called out Victor, waving Phichit away.

Yuuri began to stand, but Victor caught his hand and kissed his fingertips. Yuuri felt a spike of hot lightning pierce his spine, Victor didn’t lift his eyes, as if afraid to see Yuuri’s reaction.

Yuuri slowly pulled his hand out of Victor’s and ran up the stairs, feeling dizzy, feeling out of breath, acutely aware that what had just happened should not have.

Phichit caught him and they quickly bowed to the Herald; Phichit bundled him into the carriage with an Otabek who had been finally found.

\---------------------

“I can’t believe you, Yuuri!” shrieked Phichit as soon as they were safely locked in Yuuri’s suites, “What _was_ that? You promised!”

Yuuri sat on his bed having scrubbed off the make-up and sweat, Otabek patted Yuuri’s back, trying to make him feel better. _Did Phichit see what I did? Does he know? Oh God, he’ll be furious and excited._

“I didn’t mean to,” Yuuri held his head, “I mistook a goblet of wine for juice.”

“I can’t believe it,” repeated Phichit, “I _told_ you to be careful! No...” Phichit took a deep breath, “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have allowed it. We should have left right after dinner.”

“Can’t take it back now,” said Otabek, sporting a growing hickey on his neck.

“You! Be quiet!” snarled Phichit, “You were suppose to-“

“He came to no harm,” said Otabek in defense.

“It’s true.” said Yuuri, “He didn’t do anything wrong. I’m glad you had fun, Beka.”

“Argh!” Phichit threw his hands up, “ We’ll have to tell Minako.”

“No!” Both Yuuri and Otabek shouted.

“Well what do you propose we do to clean this up?” Phichit paced furiously, pinching his round cheeks.

“Do we have to do anything at all?”

“Otabek’s right, we just made their party a little more fun-“ said Yuuri.

“And romanced their king,” added Otabek, unhelpfully.

Yuuri blushed and Phichit’s face cracked under the realization of what he’d seen in the under hanging platform. He rushed at Yuuri, “Did you really?”

“N-no,” stammered Yuuri.

“Are you sure?”

“Would it be so bad?” said Otabek, “They’re both monarchs. It would be more of a scandal if Yuuri really was a commoner.”

“Enough!” said Yuuri, blushing.

“Oh my God, you _did_ ,” Phichit crushed Yuuri to his chest, “My baby is not only crushing hearts, but _king’s_ hearts. I’m so proud.”

Yuuri tried to defend himself, “I’m _not_. I was trying to hide, but Victor-“

“ _Victor?_ ” Phichit was scandalized, “What next, Yuuri? Nicknames?? _Pet names?!_ What exactly happened down there?”

“Nothing. I’m exhausted.” grumbled Yuuri. Otabek sighed and bowed as he left. Phichit waited until Otabek had left, he rubbed his thumb along Yuuri’s cheek.

“You say that you didn’t romance King Victor. But did he romance you?”

\--------------------------

“I’ve never danced so hard in my life,” said Victor, dropping into his bed. Chris was already stripping and crawling under the covers.

“You should have seen your stupid face,” said Yuri with some satisfaction, “You basically fell in love with some nobody from the _Lunar Realm_.”

Chris giggled under he covers, “You _were_ rather possessive with him, I only got to dance with Beka twice.”

Victor started, staring at nothing, “Do you really think so?”

“Of course he’s a nobody! He doesn’t even have a title!” said Yuri, throwing pajamas at Victor.

“No, that I’ve fallen in love,” Victor’s eyes were wild. Yuri threw Chris a panicked glance.

“You’re drunk,” said Yuri quickly, “And that dirty nobody was drunk too. Yes he was handsome, but that’s all.”

Victor threw his pajamas back at Yuri and stripped down to his underwear, “I’m not so sure.”

“Uh-oh,” drawled Chris, “But if you really have a crush, how are you going to contact him?”

“Shut your mouth Chris!” snarled Yuri, “Be reasonable Victor, this isn’t love. Love isn’t...”

“Yes?”

“It isn’t whatever the hell _that_ was,” shouted Yuri, wanting to tear Victor’s pajamas in half.

“You’re right.” Victor punched a soft fist into his palm, “I have to start small. I can start with flowers,” he jumped out of bed and to pace.

“You’ll have to contact him without offending the royalty,” said Chris, becoming excited at Victor’s flushed face, “I can’t believe you, Victor. How romantic to fall in love on your coronation day!”

“It isn’t love!” Yuri was seething.

Victor rubbed his mouth, ignoring Yuri, “I can’t just barge in there. It would offend the Prince both directly and indirectly and you said he was nice, Yuri.” Still mulling over his decision, Victor crawled into bed with Chris.

\----------------------------

-A couple days later-

“There’s a make-nice package from the Solar Realm.” Minako handed Yuuri the dark red and black lacquered box.

He opened it and found: Four pairs of sunglasses. One pair of bright orange slippers, one beautifully carved music box, a pair of thick leather gloves, and one bright yellow rose with a ribbon attached to it that said, _For Beka_ , in gold ink _._

Yuuri covered his mouth as Minako snatched up the rose.

“What the hell?” she looked at Yuuri who quickly put on the sunglasses.

“I’ll say,” said Yuuri trying to see through the polarized lenses, “Although it makes more sense when you realize that the sun is very-“

“I meant this rose! Why would your personal guard receive a rose from King Victor?”

Yuuri thought quickly, “Well, Otabek _did_ make a big impression on a Solar Lady. Maybe it’s from her?”

Minako wondered what Otabek could have possibly done to receive such a beautiful flower. “I smell something suspicious,” muttered Minako and strode off, Yuuri scrambled after her.

They found Otabek in the kitchens eating alone. Minako threw down the rose in front of Otabek, “What is this?” Otabek raised his eyes and considered the flower, it was beautiful and dewy. He smelled it, “A rose.”

Yuuri hung back, his hands pressed together, “It arrived as an official Solar gift.” Otabek’s eyes slid over to Yuuri and then to Minako.

“Ah yes, I did have an interesting....conversation with a Lady... she was...warm? ”

“What did you do?” snarled Minako.

“Phichit mentioned dancing-“ said Yuuri.

“Hush,” said Minako.

Otabek shrugged and stood, “It was a standard party. What do you need me to say?”

Minako glowered at Yuuri, “I know you’re covering something up, and you’re going to be in trouble if this-“ Minako waved her hand at the rose, “means anything it shouldn’t. Otabek, that goes double for you.” She stalked away.

Otabek picked up the flower and ran it across his chin, looking at Yuuri thoughtfully. “Nothing happened, huh?”

Yuuri groaned and dropped his head into his hands, “It would be weird if Minako saw me with this. Take it.”

“I cannot accept something that wasn’t meant for me.”

Yuuri looked at the flower, feeling a strange pressure on his head.

\--------------

The next two months Yuuri ran himself ragged between Minako’s teachings and intercepting every package that came from the Solar Kingdom. Luckily Otabek helped him both with the packages and kept the roses a secret from Phichit, who would have taken the roses as a sign to do something wild.

“You have to put a stop to this,” said Otabek, holding the fifth red and black lacquered box, “Minako almost saw me with it.”

“You’re right. I’m going to write a letter, can you deliver it?.”

Otabek nodded.

\-------------

Victor excitedly read the letter in the cramped and looped hand writing.

Yuri stood over his shoulder, trying to decipher the chicken scratch, “Who’s it from?”

“Beka!” Victor blushed happily and curled over the letter, “It’s not signed, but no one else could have written these things. It says that he wants to meet! Today!” Victor looked at the clock, “We have to move quickly, Yura.”

.

Victor dressed lightly and forwent any sort of coat or gloves.

They quickly climbed up the steps to the Sky Court which was empty today, Victor had decided to hold court in his own castle.

Yuri sucked in a deep breath at the lone figure in the center of the court and the helmeted shadow by his side.

“Victor,” he hissed, “That’s the Moon Prince, Yuuri.”

Victor paled, “Oh no.” Frantically he tried to take a step back but his damned boots echoed on the dark marble and both Prince and Guard turned. The glittering cloak of shifting stars was beautiful as was the dark swirling skirt. Just as Otabek had described it.

“King Victor,” the Prince’s voice echoed through the court, “May I speak with you alone?”

Victor held his arm out for Yuri to stay back.

He stepped forward and felt a knot twist itself in his throat, “Prince Yuuri, I apologize deeply-“

Alarmed, Yuuri stepped forward, and Victor was caught off guard, he was sure he’d never seen the prince before, but he looked _so_ familiar. “Do not apologize, I am the one who must explain.” Yuuri remained silent as Victor searched his gaze, trying to piece together the puzzle.

 _I know him._ Victor tried to place the Prince’s voice, he took in the Prince’s short stature, the dark blue skin, the freckles on his face, the necklace snug against his throat, more freckles. Victor knew, he swallowed and almost reached for the Prince.

“I attended your coronation under the guise of a citizen from my realm,” said Yuuri once he saw Victor recognize him, “I did not mean any harm, I was simply curious about you and the coronation.”

Victor flushed and grinned, “I wasn’t sure, but who else could have made that orchid bloom in daylight?” Victor tried to grab Yuuri’s shoulder, “Beka, I mean Prince Yuuri...”

Yuuri scuttled back, his cloaked swirling around him. “I beg you to forgive me, and to stop sending me roses. I can’t receive them freely since-“

“Since you’re not king yet,” said Victor stunned at his own stupidity, “Your regent would be angry at the situation. You could get into trouble.”

Yuuri nodded miserably, “Good-bye.” Victor tried to stop him, to ask if he liked the roses, if he always crashed parties, if he had liked Solar food, if... if... if... But the guard rebuffed Victor’s attempts, shielding the Prince as he left through the carved Lunar door.


	5. It was Fate

Victor was stunned, he sat in his library, an untouched plate of food in front of him. People moved in and out of the library, trying to talk to him, Victor ignored all of them, _he doesn’t want to keep contact, he was offended that I’d tried._

“Victor,” a heavy hand landed on his knee, Victor jerked his eyes up to Yakov’s face. “Son, tell me what’s going on. You can do that much.”

Victor took deep breath, “You’ll be mad if I tell you.”

“Considering most of the things you do raise my blood pressure anyway...”

Victor’s laughter was quiet, “All right... Well, I think a... citizen from the Lunar Realm has broken my heart.”

Yakov snorted, but the smile quickly slid off his face. “You’re serious.”

Victor nodded, he pressed his fingers into his neck. Yakov huffed loudly, “First of all, you’re a fool for allowing yourself to even hope something could happen between you and them. Secondly, it’s going to take time to recover.”

Victor laughed with light derision, “You’ve never really recovered from your separation Lilia, why should this be different?”

Yakov’s smile was almost bitter, “You would understand if what you felt was real love. Love must learn to give and take, and in my case I had to let go. You have an infatuation, and the best way to overcome it is to sweat it out.”

“To sweat it out?” stammered Victor, confused.

“Oh yes, my boy, with hard work.”

Victor groaned.

.

“You look better,” said Yuri as he steered Victor to his rooms, per Yakov’s orders, “Now sleep.”

“Hmph,” said Victor, but he submitted and  crawled into bed, carefully Yuri took the crown from him and placed it on the desk.

“I wish this had never happened,” muttered Victor. He thought again of the Prince’s flashing eyes, of the apology, the outright refusal.

Yuri paused in the doorway, “You and me both. I hate seeing you like this.”

Victor turned away, covering his head with the blankets.

\------------

“Where have you been?” demanded Minako, Phichit at her elbow.

“Out,” said Yuuri, feeling disjointed, Otabek helped him down from the flyer and stood by silently.

“Does this have to do with the rose?” Minako revealed that she had the dried up flower in her hand, it had wilted despite their care.

“Yes,” said Yuuri, “But it’s done.” He swept past Minako, feeling his throat close and knot, he felt awful for having lied to Minako and Phichit and even King Victor.

“Yuuri,” said Minako, her voice soft, but Phichit held her back.

“I would give him some time,” he said, “And I wouldn’t worry about this too much. He’ll have to deal with his own problems in just a few months, right?”

“But he doesn’t have to do it alone!” snapped Minako, she threw the rose at Phichit, “Find something to do with this. It seems rude to just throw it away.”

“I will.” They watched Yuuri hurry inside, his head bent.

Phichit found Yuuri crying silently, sitting at his desk. He placed the rose in front of Yuuri and then brought a chair to sit next to him.

“Yuuri....”

“Don’t,” said Yuuri choking on what he couldn’t name, “Just don’t.”

Phichit hugged him, “I don’t understand why you’re so upset over an infatuation.”

Yuuri simply cried harder, “I don’t either. I don’t know what to do,” the edges of his long sleeves were becoming wet.

“Maybe you should ask King Victor if he feels the same about you.”

“I don’t know what I feel!” said Yuuri, exasperated with himself, “I don’t know why I’m crying.” Silently, Phichit unclipped Yuuri’s long cloak and Yuuri stood so Phichit could take it away. The long, trailing skirt and sash were next. Yuuri slipped out of his long robe and hung it up with his other clothes. He went back to his desk and sat down, still sniffling.

“I’m going to bed now, call me if you need me,” Phichit kissed his forehead and left.

\--------

Yuuri half-heartedly guided the moon across the sky, even to him the light looked lackluster.

“Did you sleep last night?” asked Phichit, he held the first yellow rose the Victor had left, he turned it over, several petals fell to the ground. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help. Yuuri, what should I do with this rose?”

Yuuri looked at the rose and shook his head, “Give it to the sea.”

Yuuri watched Phichit walk past Minako and shake his head, Minako met Yuuri’s gaze and approached.

“Can you please tell me the truth?”

Yuuri frowned and took a breath to steady himself, “I don’t want you to worry about it.”

“Then let me worry about you,” said Minako, taking his hand, “You’ll allow me that, won’t you?”

Yuuri bowed his head, “It’s more complicated than that, I just need time.”

Minako considered Yuuri’s smudged eyes, “All right sweetheart. How about you take a break with Phichit to the Sand House? It will get you away from court life for a while at least.”

“Do you think I could?” asked Yuuri, perking up, “I would be gone several days.”

“If I didn’t think you could then I wouldn’t have said anything. It’s not that far from here anyway, if you really need to be at the Sky Court.”

Yuuri threaded his fingers with Minako’s, “Thank you.”

\----------------------

“You’d think that since we share this space,”  said Yuri, kicking at the floor, “That they would want to keep it clean.”

Victor kept his eyes on the sun, feeling apathetic.

“I mean,” tried Yuri again, “Just look at this trash!” He bent down and picked up one of the bits, “What _is_ this even? It looks like a yellow flower petal, but old and-“ Yuri squawked as Victor yanked on his arm, pulling him in close.

“It _is_ a yellow rose petal,” said Victor, “But it’s all dried out.” _That means he kept at least one of the roses, and that he carried it all the way from his home to here, and that he kept it!_ Victor felt hope. Yuri pulled away.

“Yuri, run back home and cut one of the yellow roses- no bring me a red one.”

“ _Victor.”_

“This isn’t a discussion. Actually bring me a yellow rose.” _What does this mean? He rejected me when we met but he kept that rose, why? Screw it._

Yuri glared at him and hurried out of the Sky Court. Yakov approached the throne, “Victor? Are you alright?”

A sash of warmth curled in Victor’s chest, “Ah yes. I’m feeling much better.”

Victor made his way to the underhanging platform, he crouched next to the night-scented orchid, and carefully touched the one bud that was by now closing.

He sat down and soothed himself by focusing on the Sun, summer was winding down, the days were becoming shorter, but the heat remained strong still.

.

“I brought it.”

Victor held his hand out without turning or opening his eyes. He frowned at the thorns that dragged, but did not bite, at his skin. He took out a small knife he always carried on himself, a just in case knife, and carefully carved the thorns away. He placed it on the edge of the night-scented orchid where it could easily be seen.

\----------------

The Sand House sat on high stilts over crisp sea water, the high volume of ships and boats passing through there kept any and all nightmares away. Yuuri felt soothed by the proximity of the water, and the soft shushing sounds. They climbed up the hanging ladders and were greeted by old friends. The first thing Yuuri and Phichit did was to set up their conference table outside, it consisted of tall glasses of wine and fruit soaked in rum. The candle light added a flirtatious air to everything.

“I’ve never been here,” said Otabek, looking around at the rustic house, plain wooden floors, bare ceilings and windows without glass. “I like it.”

“I grew up here,” hummed Yuuri, “You can take off your armor, you know. This area is too busy for nightmares to approach.”

Otabek considered this, Yuuri wore a sleeveless and gauzy tunic, shamelessly showing off his legs. Phichit was even less discreet, wearing only shorts and a crimson red sash. Yuuri’s diadem had shifted too, and reflected the stars above them.

“I’m good, thank you,” and he took a seat at what Phichit kept saying was their “important business table, no fun allowed Beka, stop smiling, Beka.” Otabek enjoyed watching the ships and boats pass, tooting at the house. None of the boats that came nor went were outfitted with heavy weaponry, and none of the boats were damaged. Otabek got up, “You want something from the kitchen?”

“Food.” said Yuuri.

“Love,” answered Phichit.

“Right away,” said Otabek, leaving them giggling.

.

Phichit gasped, “Hark! What’s this?” Otabek had come back wearing only shorts and his carved blade, carrying plates of steaming food. “Dinner _and_ a show?”

Otabek put down the plates, “Food for the Prince. And,” he turned to Phichit, kissing his forehead, “Love for the Herald.” Phichit pretended to swoon in his chair.

“I was thinking we could start planning the coronation parties while we were here,” said Yuuri after tasting his food, his eyes flickered to the sky and the Moon suddenly bathed them in its glow.

“Nice,” congratulated Phichit, “From what the Herald of Dusk was telling me, King Victor had trouble being away from the Sky Court when he was still Prince.”

“I’m not surprised,” said Otabek toasting Yuuri before digging in, “The King seemed... distanced from his source of inspiration, even on the day of his coronation.”

“Oh, my stars, Beka, can you chill out for _one_ night. Stop being so damned wise!” Phichit threw a rum-soaked pineapple at him.

 Beka let it hit him and then popped it into his mouth, “Just sharing my observations. He does it well enough, being charged with the sun, but it’s a cold perfectionism in his mastery.”

“Well if that’s true I doubt it’s gotten better,” said Yuuri, brow furrowed, “As King he’s accepted more responsibility, even if that does come with more flexibility, if he couldn’t handle it before...”

“I remember when it used to freak you out to make the Moon set,” said Phichit, smiling at Yuuri, “You cried so often! Afraid that you were going to make the Moon crash into the Earth.”

“This is different,” said Otabek, “ It’s not about skill it’s about...” he petered off, unsure of how to explain himself.

“I understand,” said Yuuri, “And there really aren’t any words for it.”

Phichit blew out a lungful of air, “This is the serious business table!” He threw rum soaked fruit at the both of them, “Only serious business allowed! Frown more deeply, Otabek! More!”

Otabek tried frowning more, gave up and ate the rest of his dinner.

.

“Welcome back. How do you feel?” asked Minako, meeting Yuuri at the entrance to the Sky Palace, “And Phichit mentioned you started organizing the coronation parties?”

“I’m glad your suggested the Sand House,” said Yuuri absently, kissing Minako on the cheek. _How like her to jump right into business._ “Ah, we’re going to go with seasons. Spring will start here at the Sky Court, Summer at the Sand Shores, Autumn will be held at the Peony Mansion, and the Winter Ball will be at the Coronal Mansion.”

Smiling and nodding, Minako allowed Yuuri to ramble on, relieved to have her Yuuri back, “I’m sorry, I was distracted, what was that?”

“Let’s start having the fireworks made for the Winter party, I don’t want anything rushed with those things. Phichit can tell you all about the color scheme. Thanks.”

“Anything else?” asked Minako drily, unaccustomed to being relegated to messenger.

“Oh yes!” Yuuri swept around, his cloak fluttering, “At the Peony Mansion I’m going to officially make you Royal Advisor instead of Regent so be prepared for that, Phichit thought it should be a surprise,” Yuuri’s tone of voice indicated that he thought it foolish, and was confirmed by Minako’s face, “ And so you’ll be celebrated there too, what kinds of dances would you prefer? Actually, tell me later, I’m going to go see the orchid, has it been watered?”

“Of course it’s been watered, “said Minako crossly, “What kinds of gardeners do you think you have?” But Yuuri wasn’t listening, already halfway down the stairs. Yuuri stopped; there were three roses lying under the same orchid bush that he had made bloom. The flower was starting to close again after so long being made to bloom during daylight. Yuuri knelt and picked up the roses, they all had ribbons on them and they all had the thorns carefully carved off. Yuuri ran his thumb along the rose stems while he read the ribbons.

_For you._

_For you._

_For you._

Yuuri blushed and caressed each of the roses in turn, yellow, orange, red. _Why is he doing this? I asked him not to.... although by leaving them here he’s given me a sort-of alibi. No names. Although these are_ my _orchids,_ Yuuri smiled, _not subtle, that King Victor, is he? What do I do?_ Yuuri gathered the roses and imagined Victor carefully peeling away the thorns, a different thought shook Yuuri, _is this his writing?_ He scrutinized the ribbons, tall elegant letters in block print. _For you...For you...For you..._ Yuuri took the ribbons and rearranged the roses under a different bush before walking upstairs.

Phichit sat at a small desk at the foot of the stairs below the throne, Yuuri laid the three ribbons before him. Phichit touched the satin, looked up to Yuuri. “Is this...?”

“It is.”

\---------------

Victor knelt by the roses, puzzled. None of the roses had ribbons and they were under a completely different bush.

“It means nothing,” said Yuri about the moved roses, “It’s not a sign of anything.”

But Victor wouldn’t be discouraged, he slipped a ribbon around a dark blue rose and placed it under the orchid. The ribbon said, _For the Prince._

 “That’s a bit risky, isn’t it?” said Yuri.

Victor’s eyes only grew brighter with determination, “You’re right.” He used a new ribbon and carefully wrote, “For Yuuri.”

“Oh my God, Victor....”

“Right, right,” said Victor, bringing out a third ribbon, he chewed on the edge of the pen, and finally wrote, “Thank you.”

Yuri groaned and decided to walk away from Victor and his foolishness.

.

As soon as they arrived to the Sky Court, Phichit ran ahead to the underhanging platform.

“What’s up with him?” Minako helped Yuuri sit on the throne and straighten his skirts, the long train pooling in rivulets on the steps, “And what’s up with you? You look all jittery.”

Rather than respond, Yuuri turned his face to the sky and coaxed the moon over the horizon, it was still waxing and looked like a broad smile. But the Moon remained silent for Yuuri, revealing nothing, only smiling down at him. Phichit came bounding back with a shit-eating grin on him, holding a blue rose.

Phichit pushed the new rose into Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri untied the ribbon without reading it, and brushed the rose on his chin, thinking.

“Care to explain?” asked Minako, all acid honey and curiosity.

“King Victor is leaving these for me,” he said.

“Why would he do that?” astonished, Minako held her hand out for the rose, she inspected it minutely.

 _Because I told him he would be a good King, because he looked so scared and I made the night orchid bloom, because he kissed my hand and I might be a little in love as well._ “I have no idea.”

“I do,” said Phichit, but fell silent at Yuuri’s glare.

Explain yourselves,” said Minako severely, “Now.”

Yuuri sighed and took the rose back, wishing he could rub his thumbs along the thorns, thorns protected the roses, why would Victor carve them off? “What’s there to explain? He clearly wants someone to represent him at my coronation.”

“By leaving you _roses_?” Minako sneered.

“This is the first time he’s left a blue rose,” said Yuuri, shrugging. His heart was pounding, he felt grateful for the myriad of layers that kept him warm.

“He’s left red roses too,” chirped Phichit. Yuuri blinked once and then smacked Phichit on the nose with the rose as he stood and walked away, “Since Phichit is feeling so chatty, he can explain it to you.”

“Ack,” said Phichit, having to face Minako’s sizzling stare by himself. He tried telling her, he really did, but his courage wavered, “Because he wants to be sure the Herald will be invited?”

Yuuri spoke quietly with a servant and received some paper and a pen.

Minako scowled at Phichit and turned to Yuuri who was now wrapping the scrap of paper around the blue rose’s stem.

“Yuuri.”

“Minako.” His gaze was light and hooded, showing and giving nothing, Minako cursed internally.

“I’m going to find out-“

“I’m sure you will,” said Yuuri easily, favoring Minako with a smile that told her nothing, “But not tonight. And not like this. Send an invitation to the Herald of Dusk for my coronation, per protocol.”

Yuuri laid the blue rose and the note on the throne and then made his way to the Lunar door, and the lords and ladies from his court to follow in his wake. Yuuri surreptitiously glanced at the ribbon from Victor and then squeezed it into his fist.

\-------------

“A note!” said Victor, “Oh, he left the rose behind.”

_The rose is beautiful, why do you cut off the thorns?_

Victor turned the scrap of paper over but found nothing else. He handed the note to Yuri who read it and looked up at Victor, puzzled.

“What the hell?”

Victor shrugged, “And I was _so sure_ that roses had romantic meaning. Humans do it all the time.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know about it,” said Yuri, “Maybe he doesn’t watch humans as often as you do.”

“But the Dawn said-“

“Maybe Phichit was exaggerating to get on your good side,” Yuri waved the note around, “And this note isn’t helping the case.”

Victor sighed, he held a red rose, “I guess I won’t cut the thorns off this time. Do you have paper?”

 _They’re sharp._ He left a buttery yellow rose, thorns and all.

_._

Yuuri laughed at the scrap of paper and admired the yellow rose, it smelled good. He and Phichit talked the night away, still planning the parties that would be hosted in his honor. All the while, tapping the yellow rose against his lips and running his fingers along the thorns.

He left the rose on the throne and also a full blow cereus, with a note.

_Fate._

.

Even from the bottom step, Victor could see the rose, left behind again. And another flower, one he didn’t recognize. He ascended the throne and picked up the unknown flower, long waxy white petals cradled by ugly brown leaves underneath, the scent was intoxicating and heady. He noticed the scrap of paper, _Fate._ The thin petals of the white flower were fragile and by the time Victor was stepping out of the Sky Court, the plant wilted in his hands.

Victor combed his books until he found a matching picture entry. Yuuri had written _Fate._ These flowers only bloomed once a year, and only at night. It was fate that allowed Prince Yuuri to leave him this particular flower, a few days before or after and nothing would have aligned, he would not have seen the flower or received the note. Victor smiled again and chuckled.

“Victor,” Yuri knocked, “Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

Yuri noted the books around Victor’s desk, “What flower is it?” He held a dark grey envelope in his hands.

“A type of cereus. It only blooms once a year.”

“Huh, then I guess you were pretty lucky to be able to see it.”

“What’s in your hands, Yuri?”

Yuri grimaced, “An invitation arrived for me to attend Prince Yuuri’s coronation in a couple of months.”

Victor looked at him wistfully, “That sounds like fun.” he brightened, “Oh! I can send you with a big bouquet! It’ll knock the freckles right off Prince Yuuri’s face!”

Yuri sighed and rubbed his neck, “There’s a guest pass too,” he mumbled.

Victor froze.

“So what I’m saying is that I guess, technically, since he crashed your party...”

Victor shouted happily and hugged Yuri, “Oh thank you! Thank you!”

“All right! All right! Let go of me!” snarled Yuri.

 


	6. Two Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have NO idea how close I came to calling this fic just “Bean Pots is Smart” and then having each chapter just be a synonym of smart. smh
> 
>  

 

Victor stood in front of his closet, trying to choose something that would impress the prince. Yuri stood next to him, arms crossed tightly across his chest. Victor dragged out a bright golden pair of pants and white shirt.

“You can’t wear white, Victor,” said Yuri, “White is-“

“Right ,right,” said Victor, “Just like no one would dare wear gold on my coronation day. Hm...” He chose a gauzy magenta shirt with tassels and gold ropes, the front plunged deep, almost to his stomach.

Yuri pressed the pads of his fingers to his eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Do you think it’s enough to catch his attention?” mused Victor, he slipped on the shirt, “Prince Yuuri is pretty short so with this shirt he ought to have a good look at me, if he wants.” Victor squinted at himself in the mirror and tugged on the shirt so more of his stomach was visible.

“I’m leaving, good fucking luck.”

Victor didn’t even bother turning around, instead he threw on some generic black pants that hugged his curves, “Boots...boots...”

When Yuri came back, wearing a dark grey military jacket and pink pants, Victor smiled.

“Excellent! We match!”

.

Yuri stood in front of them, blocking off the entrance to the sky court. Victor could see rows and rows of benches as well as a darkened canopy hanging from the roof. “Let’s go inside already.” He tried to catch a glimpse of the Prince, that diadem, those eyes.

“I agree,” said Chris pressing forward.

“Wait,” growled Yuri, throwing his weight back. “We have to wait for the Herald to invite us.”

“It’s not like they don’t know we’re here,” added Chris, pushing Yuri closer to the door.

It was like having two ornery bulls to his back, Yuri slammed his hands onto the lintel of the carved Sun door.

At that moment, Phichit appeared, wearing glittering eye make up and looking stunning in the formal court dress, accentuated by a silver and white sash.

“Welcome guests!” he shimmied excitedly, his eyes flicked over to Victor, and he gave Yuri a tremulous grin that would burst at any minute.

Yuri groaned, “Thank you for the invitation, Herald. You know Lord Chris, and this is-“ Yuri stopped.

“Vitya!” said Victor, trying not to laugh. Yuri ground his teeth and Phichit looked like he would love to die laughing at that moment.

“That’s good!” he giggled, “Well then, please come forward and-“ he held out a warning finger, growing serious, “Be on your best behavior! This is a solemn time. You can have fun during the parties.”

“Plural?” asked Chris, but Yuri shushed him, they were led to the second row and seated next to several people who wore veils over their faces. Victor looked up at the throne, at the bottom of the stairs stood a lonely figure, a plain dark blue robe wrapped tightly around him. Sleeves extended to the floor embroidered with pearls and small jewels. Victor drank in the sight, he wanted the Prince to see him, but Yuuri kept his eyes firmly facing out to where the moon was set to rise.

Phichit and a woman approached Yuuri, dragging an impossibly huge cloak that glittered with swirling stars, they laid it over the Prince’s shoulders. “Bind yourself,” said the woman. “Mistress Minako Okukawa,” whispered Yuri to Victor.

Yuuri turned, wrapping himself in the cloak, for a single instant, the Moon burned as bright as the sun and then it dimmed. The short diadem was replaced with a moving crown of stars, framing Yuuri’s head like a halo.

The Lunar court stood, clapping and singing as Yuuri ascended to the throne, he sat down, the impossible cloak swooping around him, but not seeming to get in the way. A single solemn song followed and then the guests began to vacate the benches.

“I guess that’s it,” said Yuri, mystified with the short coronation, “I’m underwhelmed.”

“Oh hush,” said Victor, “Maybe there’ll be mingling in a bit? Appetizers?” He added hopefully. They all moved to the side as the benches were removed. Yuri opened his mouth-

and was cut off by the high whine of a saxophone and the dark.

“Sweet buttery sunshine,” breathed Chris as the dull overhead canopy parted and a riot of flowers descended from the ceiling, some breaking off and falling, most remaining in the glittery netting from above. Several guests scrabbled to catch the flowers. The music, which had seemed discordant, now struck up a syncopated rhythm. Victor watched as Mistress Okukawa helped Yuuri descend from the throne, they hugged and Mistress Okukawa delicately wiped her face, she lead Yuuri away. Victor was about to follow them when Phichit appeared and linked their arms.

“What do you think? Very different, right?” He was already shouting.

“What kind of-“ Yuri tried again, having to shout, “What kind of music is this?”

“Jazz!” shouted Phichit, clearly at ease with the shouty-ness, “King Yuuri will be out in a few minutes, why don’t you follow me to the food?”

“Where did he go?” asked Victor, anxious to speak with him.

“To change!” said Phichit, leading them to the edge of the Sky Court, the music was less overpowering and they could speak with only raised voices.

“Why? I thought the cloak was beautiful.”

Phichit snorted, “It’s huge! You can’t dance in that. Besides,” he glanced at Victor with mischief, “I think you’ll appreciate the party dress more. Here, eat.” Before them was a huge buffet, with plates and bowls of food spread everywhere, guests were beginning to crowd the table, but parted for Phichit. “And the sweets table is over there. And the open bar is that way. Um... the quiet room is just off that pathway if you need it, and the bathroom is back that way. Any questions?”

“Just one,” said Chris, already carrying a plate full of food, “You said part-‘ies’. As in plural.”

Phichit blinked at them, “Yes?”

“Well, what do you mean by that?”

Phichit shrugged, “What do you mean what do I mean? It was all on the invitation!”

“Yura,” said Victor, sounding like anything but a lowly courtier.

“Ugh. There’s suppose to be four parties total. This is the first.”

“Four!”

“SO many!”

“I didn’t bring a change of clothes!”

“Me neither!”

Phichit chuckled at the scowl on Yuri’s face. “The parties aren’t happening all at once. They’re spread out over two weeks-ish. Of course, King Yuuri would be honored to provide transportation. You should really come to all of them so-“

The crowd around them hushed and Victor flinched, afraid he’d been discovered. But instead the crowd turned away and began cheering and screaming, drowning out the music. Phichit lead them through it, a smile on his face.

Victor stopped in his tracks, his heart beating a slow and almost painful rhythm. King Yuuri had changed out of the chaste robes and extravagant cloak, he wore a glittering coat of blue velvet edged with pearly white satin that exposed his throat. The sash at his waist accentuated his hips as he walked, the embroidery was all pearl and diamonds.

“Close your mouth, Victor, I mean Vitya.” Yuri groaned at his mistake, but Phichit only laughed. He took the Herald’s arm and lead him over to Yuuri.

“Herald of Dusk, I believe you owe my King a dance.”

Yuri bowed deeply, slightly in awe of the King. Yuuri’s face flashed from polite interest to genuine pleasure.

“You look very handsome tonight,” said Yuuri, teasing him.

Yuri knew he should be on his best behavior tonight, but really! “Four parties seems like overkill,” he blurted, immediately regretting it.

King Yuuri laughed and took his hand and lead him out to the dancefloor, “Does it?”

The music changed to a waltz, but bouncier. They easily swept across the floor, twirling and stepping together. “Victor’s dying to see you,” said Yuri quietly, and King Yuuri blushed, from throat to eyebrows he turned a shade darker. _At least I know that he’s as stupid as Victor_ , thought Yuri in relief. Yuri noticed that they were alone on the dancefloor, the courtiers and nobility swaying in time to the music and staring from the sidelines.

“Why aren’t they dancing,” said Yuri, flaming red.

“It’s the first dance,” explained Yuuri, “They can only start dancing after this. Are you afraid of scrutiny?”

“No!” said Yuri immediately, “I apologize, what I meant-“

Yuuri grinned at him, “I absolutely forbid you from apologizing.”

Yuri ground his teeth, but couldn’t see any sharp edge in what Yuuri said. “Thank you.” He said instead, momentarily tongue-tied.

“I can see why Victor likes you, you keep him honest.”

“I keep him from making as ass from himself,” corrected Yuri as the song ended, he bowed deeply, and King Yuuri inclining his head. “Herald, I never did catch your name.” Yura flinched as the dance floor was suddenly flooded with bodies.

Yuri panicked, “Yura.”

“Huh, that’s pretty close to Yuuri.”

“Hah, can you imagine?” Yuri bit at his lip, “But I’m Yura.” And Yuuri took him at his word. The band struck up a different kind of song, much to the cheers of the courtiers and nobility.

.

As soon as they stepped aside, Victor approached, hands clasped behind his back.

“King Yuuri,” he bowed deeply and when he looked up, Yuuri was smiling nervously.

“You don’t have to do that.” he managed to say, Phichit’s fingers were on Yuuri’s elbow, ready to rescue him if Yuuri wanted.

“Of course I do,” said Victor, “You’ve just been crowned. I know...” he bit off this reply. Mistress Okukawa approached with a grinning young man. “King Yuuri, you remember the Young Duke of-“

Victor looked away and smiled at Chris, “Dance?”

.

Victor wandered the Sky Court, absorbing the differences. The people dressed provocatively despite the cold, showing off thighs, midriffs, and soft chests. Victor smiled wryly to himself, and he thought was going to be the scandalous one. Yura stuck close to him, leery of the thrumming crowd. Chris was knee deep in the dancing horde, already drunk.

King Yuuri approached them, “Hello...” he paused, unsure of what to call the King.

Victor sighed, laughing, “I guess Victor’s okay, what’s the use of open secrets, right?” He stepped closer, admiring the inch of collar bone he could see.

“Plausible deniability,” said Yuuri at once, a grin on his face, “But very well. Victor it is. I love your fancy shirt.” Yuuri reached out and straightened one of the golden ropes.

Victor couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, he cleared his throat, “Yes... um... I was trying to fit in.” _I wanted to surprise you, I wanted you to admire-_ Victor cleared his throat again, cutting off that dangerous thought. “But you’re the most stunning tonight, obviously.” Yura took that as his cue to leave.

“Hah, thank you,” but Yuuri genuinely did seem pleased at the compliment.

“Can I ask you something, King Yuuri?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you ask about the thorns?” Victor held his breath, wondering if this was an open secret he didn’t want mentioned.

Yuuri shrugged, “Do you want to see the night-scented orchid?” And without waiting for a response, lead Victor to the underhanging platform.

.

It was beautiful, Victor sank to his knees in front of it. Yuuri remained standing, affectionately touching a blossom here, a leaf there. Victor watched again as he left trails of silver that flourished briefly and disappeared.

“It’s beautiful,” said Victor, he looked up at Yuuri, “You’re beautiful.” He reached up and ran his fingers along the bottom edge of the sash that trailed around his hips.

Yuuri touched Victor’s face briefly, “Would you like to dance?”

“I would love to,” said Victor and laughed as Yuuri pulled him at a run back upstairs.

“Just follow my lead,” he shouted, and they took off, spinning and hopping across the dance floor. It was crowded and Victor was grateful he’d worn something so thin, the heat from so many bodies would have been suffocating. After the third song, Victor allowed himself to lean on Yuuri, huffing and puffing. “Need a drink?” Victor nodded and left to find something cool.

Victor squeezed out of the dance floor and spotted Yura speaking with Otabek. Impressed, Victor decided to leave them alone and find his own drink.

“Hello, stranger.” a Lunar courtier approached him, “Do you dance?”

Victor laughed, “Only if you lead.” He put down his empty cup and followed her.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The courtier lead Victor onto the dance floor and Victor. She grinned wickedly and took off, Victor losing his breath and bearings. After that dance, Victor thanked the courtier and then three loud tuba blasts announced the next song.

“Victor!” Chris grabbed his arm, “I’m glad I found you. Excuse me, but I _must_ steal this handsome devil from you.”

“Oh my goodness, Chris!” Victor hung off of him, “There’s no water! They only have watered down wine to drink!”

“I know,” said Chris, “Isn’t it great? But you were so busy dancing that you missed King Yuuri and I taking shots!”

“What?” Victor was mad, “And you didn’t come get me?”

Chris shrugged, and pointed to Yuuri who had dragged Yura onto the dance floor and was explaining something. Yura didn’t look impressed.

“Two steps right, two left, two forward with a spin, two back with a spin and then it resets.”

Victor tapped Yuuri on the shoulder.

“Oh, Victor!” Yuuri threw an arm around him, bringing him in close. Victor could smell alcohol on his breath, and took advantage to wrap his arm around Yuuri’s waist. “Yura, there’s no time to explain again, I’ll have to lead Victor, think you can handle it by yourself?” Yura nodded grimly, looking a bit intimidated.

Five fast drum beats sounded and the crowd shrieked.

“Stay close, Victor,” Yuuri, his eyes dancing, his face burnished with alcohol and exertion, kissed the back of Victor’s hand, “You probably won’t get trampled.”

“What.” Victor was distracted by the kiss, by Yuuri’s flushed face, by their enlaced fingers. _Trampled?_

And then the music started, Yuuri hauled him to the right, pushed him back left, yanked him forward and then backwards. The entire crowd stomped in unison, anyone who missed a step was mercilessly stepped on and would leave the dance floor. After a few repetitions Victor understood the dance and loosed Yuuri’s grip on him. Yuuri and Phichit added flashy spins and hops to their dance. Yura missed a step and was unceremoniously bumped off by Phichit. The music got faster and Victor struggled, he miss-stepped and was hip checked by Yuuri. He stumbled off the floor, people were laughing and cheering, someone handed him a very small glass of something cherry red. He threw it back to the delight of those around him. Victor coughed and felt a snake made of embers curl in his chest, striking out points of heat. The alcohol tasted like honey and cherries, like fire and sunlight.

He looked back onto the floor, Chris slipped and crashed into Phichit who flailed and bounced off of Yuuri, but Chris kept dancing. A loud cheer went up as the song ended. Phichit and Yuuri threw themselves on Chris, cheering and laughing, they both kissed him. And the courtiers pushed past Victor again to flood the dancefloor.

“You were amazing!” Yuuri dragged Chris to Victor, Phichit following.

“Yes, yes, but he only won on a technicality,” said Phichit, clearly the more annoyed by the loss. All three were sweating and panting, a server came around and Yuuri drank two goblets of the watered down wine.

“I need a break,” he admitted and Phichit whispered something in his ear. “Victor, you look like you could use a break too!” Victor nodded and took Yuuri’s outstretched hand.

Yuuri lead him around the dance floor and down a side garden path, thick shrubs and newly erected walls blocked off most of the music, the sudden quiet made Victor’s ears ring. This section was decorated with candles and delicate pink flowers, there was even more food back here.

“Are you hungry?” asked Yuuri and Victor nodded, suddenly feeling the hollow scrape of his stomach. “Go find a couch and I’ll bring back food for us.” Yuuri handed him a goblet of wine.

Victor chose an unoccupied couch and sank into it, sloshing wine on himself. Yuuri came back with a large platter full of noodles, bread, and seared meats.

Before Victor could warn him, Yuuri expertly sank into the couch, not dropping a single crumb.

A server approached them, “King Yuuri, would you like more privacy?”

“Sure why not, and get me another platter like this, and more wine, please.” Yuuri draped his legs across Victor’s lap and balanced the platter between them.

Victor slurped the noodles, “This is so good.” His gaze kept sliding over to Yuuri, his hair was messy, and sweat shone on his throat.

“Mm,” agreed Yuuri, “try it with the veggies and meat.” Privacy screens surrounded them now, and only a soft echo of the music reached them here.

“Wine?” And Victor poured them each a glass, they clinked cups and drank. Victor settled into the couch, sliding closer until Yuuri’s thighs were on his lap. Satisfied, he ate slowly, savoring the food.

Belly full of something more than alcohol, Victor had a chance to look at Yuuri properly, “Can I ask about your necklace?”

“The Lunar Stone?” Yuuri looked surprised, “It’s passed down from Moon Monarch to the next in line. My mother gave this to me a year before she died, and when I have a child, I will pass it down to them in time.”

“You make it sound like there’s only one,” said Victor, he hesitantly touched Yuuri’s fingers and Yuuri gave him his hand.

“There is only one.”

“But when you crashed my party you wore an onyx stone.” Victor gave him a wry smile.

“Hah,” Yuuri allowed Victor to trace the delicate blue and green veins on his wrist, “This necklace matches the phases of the Moon.”

Victor looked at the Moon, almost on the other side of the sky now, and then at Yuuri’s necklace, he reached out and Yuuri caught his hand, eyes serious.

“I won’t,” promised Victor and instead he touched Yuuri’s face, the sweet soft jaw. Yuuri dropped his hand and tipped his head into Victor’s palm.

“You should kiss me now, while we’re both drunk,” said Yuuri, “Well, while _you’re_ drunk.”

Victor didn’t laugh with him. He traced Yuuri’s neck, avoiding the necklace, and brought them together. Yuuri’s lips were soft and yielding, he clasped Victor’s neck, running cool fingers into his scalp. Victor’s chest burned from the inside, scorching the back of his neck where Yuuri’s fingers pressed into his skin. A soft sigh escaped Yuuri and Victor trailed his fingers up the soft underside of Yuuri’s arm.

But Victor misjudged how big the couch was as he nudged the platter aside, it fell and it clattered to the floor. They broke apart, startled, but the damage was done. Yuuri was smiling but had his fingers pressed to his mouth.

Victor tried to say something, to recapture that burning sensation in his chest but Yuuri spoke first, “Phichit said you wanted to tour with the court, following the parties. But honestly, it’s exhausting. You should go home and rest and come back when you can. If.... if you’d like to,” stammered Yuuri, forgetting for a brief moment who Victor really was. “You are more than welcome here, but I know you are busy now...”

“Which do you recommend I attend?” asked Victor laying a few fingers on Yuuri’s knee, it was an intimate gesture without being intrusive.

Yuuri’s eyes flickered to Victor’s hand, “Well that would be up to you. The next party is themed for summer at the beach, and after that is the autumnal party which is the most...formal I suppose would be a good descriptor, and the winter party is when everyone goes a bit crazy.”

“You included?” Victor tried to push his feelings into his voice.

“Yes,” grinned Yuuri, “It’s quite a mess in the castle for a few days afterwards. Or so I’m told.”

“Well I’m definitely going to that one, and perhaps the beach one?”

“As you desire,” said Yuuri, and Victor smiled in relief.

“Our party must have seemed boring, in comparison,” said Victor, “I never knew it could be like this.”

“Really?” Yuuri squinted at the Moon, “Hm, follow me.” They stood and left the privacy screens behind, Yuuri apologizing to a servant about the mess, the servant patted Yuuri’s arm.

“Don’t worry about it, your highness, go on and celebrate.”

Yuuri lead Victor through a wild pathway under the Sky Court, the pathway was crumbling, eventually even the railings ceased to exist and they walked single file under the Sky Court, the music thumped and shook the walls above them, occasionally dust would crumble on them.

A platform veered off and Yuuri stepped onto it. He laid down, hanging his head and arms over the edge, Victor copied him.

“Look.”

And Victor saw what Yuuri meant. Below them, the humans’ lives were similar during the day, but with more secrets spilled, more emotions unchecked. Caught up in the river of humanity down below, Victor took Yuuri’s hand and brought it to rest under his chin as he gazed out to the surprisingly bright expanse.

“Is it like this every night?”

“It depends on where you look,” answered Yuuri, unexpectedly liking how Victor stacked their fists and rested his chin on them as he gazed out rapt to the Earth. “It’s the holy days for this region, I’m not sure what they do during the day, but at night they sing and dance to their God.”

Victor hummed, “If I remember correctly, they circle their holy site during the day. It’s quite entrancing to watch. You’ll have to come visit me.”

Yuuri propped himself up, “The Moon is going to set soon.” Victor closed his eyes for a moment.

“I guess it’s time to part,” said Victor suddenly aware of how close they were, shoulders brushing together. They stood and Yuuri commanded, “Do _not_ let Yura find out about his place, he’ll tell Phichit and then we’ll be in for it.”

“It’ll be our secret.”

The party was winding down in the main courtyard. Yuuri left Victor in the middle of the crowd and he ascended the throne, Phichit following him to stand behind him.

“The Moon will set soon. The next celebration is open to the public at Sandy Shores in two days. Thank you for coming tonight.” And Victor saw all of the courtiers bow and then slowly leave through the Lunar door, blowing kisses at Yuuri who stood in front of the throne.

“Wait here,” muttered Yura, “I’ll go say good bye.”

Yuuri took Yura’s hands, Victor couldn’t hear what Yuuri said, but Yura seemed pleased.

\-----------

Yakov waited for them at the entrance to the castle. Yura sunk into his seat, clapping his hands over his eyes. When the carriage stopped, Yura scrubbed his face and sniffed several times.

Victor held a hand out, “Stay behind me, Yura,” said Victor, “You too Chris.”

“But-“ Yura was already standing, his shoulders shaking in preparation.

Victor shook his head, and Yura fell silent, he and Chris remaining in the carriage.

“Yuri! Get out here this instant! I know what you’ve done.”

Smoothly, Victor interrupted him, “Actually, going to King Yuuri’s coronation was my idea.”

A vein popped out of Yakov’s temple, idly Victor wondered if it would burst. Yakov kept yelling over Victor’s shoulder, “If they _ever_ find out.”

“They already know,” said Victor coolly, “Yura, Chris. Out.” Yura avoided Yakov’s eyes as he dashed away, Chris mocking a bow before following.

Yakov sputtered, the vein becoming more prominent. “I know you’re upset, Yakov. But I’ll be even more upset if you keel over and die. No harm was done, I’m going to go wash up, then raise the sun. We’ll have to head over to the Sky Court later, I don’t think I’m strong enough to manage the whole day.” Victor said this as he rushed into the castle, Yakov had to trot behind him.

Yakov cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. “Well I’ve never heard of something like this happening. But if King Yuuri accepted it then....” Yakov sighed and rubbed at the central bald spot on his head, “Then I guess I have nothing to complain about.”

“Exactly,” said Victor, “Also, Yakov, I have a couple personal questions to ask you.”

.

“What do you mean what the requirements are?” Yakov stood behind the door of the bathroom as Victor scrubbed the sweat from the previous night away.

“I mean, what kind of person am I allowed to marry? Not a commoner, right?”

“Well.... technically since you’re the King there’s really no one who you can’t marry.” said Yakov reluctantly.

The water shut off and Victor emerged, wearing nothing but a towel on his head. Yakov sighed and looked at the ceiling.

“Oh good.”

“Why? Who are you in love with?”

“Someone wonderful,” said Victor seriously, “Well, at least I think I’m in love... I want to keep spending more time with him at least. It’s all brand new.”

Yakov finally looked down, thankful to see Victor in underwear at least. “You’re.... You’re being very serious about this.”

Victor nodded slowly while he hopped into loose pants, “I guess so. Can you give me time? I just want to-“

“Holy shit, Victor. They’re from the Lunar Realm, aren’t they?” Yakov paled and then went to stand nose to nose with him, “Is that why you went?”

“It is why I went,” said Victor coolly, “Now if you’ll excuse me. The Sun calls my name.”

 

 

 


	7. Stars by Night

Somehow, Victor made it successfully made it through the day while still feeling nauseous. He crashed, dreaming of monsters that spat out music notes from the sea, of humans pressing their bodies together, of bees that stung him without pain.

“Victor!” someone was shaking him roughly.

“Mm, Yura?” He sat up quickly, feeling a burning heat crawling up his neck.

“You said you wanted to go to the summer party, right?”

“Ah yes,”

“Well it’s today, or rather tonight. And it’s almost time for sunrise.”

“Ah yes.” Victor dragged himself out of bed and threw open the doors to his balcony, “Good morning!” He shouted, feeling an almost hilarity in the entire situation. Ridiculous! He laughed, resting his forehead on the balustrade, and then the sun rose, its light already autumnal in feeling. The Sun wavered and yawned with him, slowly stretching tendrils out to Earth.

“Good morning!” he shouted again, sleepily the Sun acknowledged him and continued on her way.

Satisfied, Victor closed his eyes and felt the sun’s core revolve within himself, felt that terrifying power tangle within him, _I am part of her,_ thought Victor to himself, _and I am already linked to the Moon, what’s one more binding between us, right?_ The Sun didn’t respond, not caring about the private affairs of her guide, only caring about maintaining the same rhythm that had lasted for millions of years. Victor returned and fell back into bed, “Yura, what do _you_ think about all of this?”

He’d been busy pulling out different outfits Victor might appreciate, “Think about what?”

“About me and Yuuri?”

For a moment Yura wrinkled his nose, “Oh, you mean King Yuuri. I don’t know. It seems reckless and stupid, but I’m not the king, right?”

“I guess I couldn’t abdicate to you.” said Victor mournfully and then laughed when Yura threw a pile of clothes on top of him.

“Don’t even joke about that!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Victor looked at what had been dumped on his lap, “All of this looks great. You don’t have to come tonight if you don’t want to, you still look tired.”

“I’m coming,” said Yura stubbornly, “There’ll be quiet areas there too, right? I can sleep through the entire party until we leave.”

“In that case, I’ll leave everything in your care, Yura. Wake me up when it’s time to go,” Victor pulled the curtains around his bed closed and easily drifted off again, dreaming of wine-colored skies.

\------------

Victor wasn’t sure what to expect so he wore a light shirt and long shorts, sunglasses on his head for a laugh. Phichit met them again, wearing vaguely ceremonial clothes.

“Follow me, it takes a couple of hours to get there.”

To his surprise, a vaguely airplane-looking vehicle waited for them, “This the first time I’ve ever been here,” said Victor hanging back by the Lunar door.

Phichit frowned, “I’m so sorry King Yuuri couldn’t come meet you, he dearly wanted to-“

Victor waved the apology away, “Don’t worry, that’s not what I meant. It just feels weird to be somewhere I’m not King.”

Phichit shut and locked the door of the flyer behind them and quietly spoke to the captain. The vehicle buzzed and then lurched into the air. Victor, Chris, and Yura all staggered, Phichit kept his balance perfectly and didn’t even notice them struggling as he spoke with the pilot.

“Of course you’re King,” said Phichit, turning back to them, “Just not the Lunar King. Which begs the question. Would you like us to introduce you as King Victor for the celebration? I know last time it was a rather hodge-podge affair, but Yuuri insisted that I ask you.”

“No,” said Victor quickly, “I don’t want to be announced, it’s not my party.”

Phichit shrugged, “It’s up to you. Oh, please take a seat if you’ve a mind. I can never sit on these or else I get sea sick.”

“Sea sick?” Yura growled, he looked outside and yelped. The flyer was coasting above an ocean, “Aren’t there damned monsters out there?”

Phichit shrugged again, “Yes, but we’re protected. Look behind and ahead.”

Yura saw other much faster and sharper looking vehicles skimming the surface, barely visible, invisible if Phichit hadn’t pointed them out.

“They keep us safe, but we’re armed too if worst comes to worst. Phichit pointed to the bulges above and below him, “Automatic cannons. This is King Yuuri’s official flyer, see the seal?”

Everyone craned their heads and noticed a glimmering moon icon across the ceiling.

“Relax Yura,” Victor spread out on the plush couches, sinking in, “We’re safe. I doubt King Yuuri would have allowed his best friend to come if it wasn’t safe.”

Chris made an unidentifiable noise in his throat and stood, “I think I’m feeling a bit sea sick myself.”

Phichit grinned, “Standing helps. And we’ve also crackers and ginger ale. Or you can crack open a window if worst comes to worst.”

Despite wanting to stay awake, Victor felt himself falling asleep.

.

“Good evening.”

Victor cracked open an eyelid, wondering why Yura was gently brushing his hair back. He instead came face to face with King Yuuri, sitting next to him and sliding his fingers through his hair.

“They wanted me to come wake you,” said Yuuri, “Phichit said it would be, and I quote, ‘totes adorable’.”

Victor inhaled sharply and sat up, “I had a nice nap.” The door to the flyer was open and he could hear soft drumming music and wood winds. Victor stretched and stood, “Well, I’ve wasted enough of your time, King Yuuri. Let’s party.”

Smiling, Yuuri followed him outside.

Victor hadn’t noticed before, but Yuuri wore nothing but thin shorts that barely covered his thighs and a transparent shawl around his shoulders. He was more well built that Victor thought. The cloaks and formal clothes hiding how sturdy Yuuri really was.

“This is very different from a day beach party.” said Victor, admiring the torches and large bonfire that served as the center of an elevated dance floor.

“I’m warning you now that if you dance, you _will_ get sand in your mouth,” said Yuuri, “But anyway, Yura and Chris are eating so you must be hungry too. I have to go lead this next dance.” Yuuri pointed him to the canopies that housed food.

“Save me a dance later,” said Victor, Yuuri merely nodded and left. Victor climbed up the wooden steps and was hailed by Chris and Yura.

“Nice nap, Vitya?” teased Chris.

“Yes actually. Yum, is this pork?

.

Yura immediately took off for the quiet area of the party while he and Chris stuck out for the dance floor after abandoning their shoes and shirts. Yuuri was easily identifiable with Phichit by his side. Victor braved the crowd, knowing Chris would be able to fend for himself.

They danced in a circle revolving the fire, stamping and calling out wordless cheers. Victor froze and burned by turns, the air from the sea chilling him and the fire burning him. Eventually Phichit left and brought them all pints of frothy beer.

Victor drank deeply, watching hundreds of guests milling about the entire beach, but their always eyes flickered back to Yuuri.

When Yuuri finished his beer, he turned towards the sea, inclining his head. The moon broke above the waves.

“I’ll be back,” said Yuuri quietly, he put down his glass and waded into the ocean.

“What’s he doing?” Victor gulped his beer, Chris following him to stand behind Otabek.

“The ocean and the moon are married,” said Phichit and was immediately pulled away by several courtiers. Laughing he obliged them to join the next dance, leaving Victor to puzzle out what he had said.

Otabek was on Yuuri’s heels, sword loosened from its sheath, but still in its scabbard. Victor stepped into the chilled water, staying behind Otabek and watching Yuuri closely. Chris sat down on the beach, happy to drink beer and watch.

“Can you grab him?” Otabek directed this to Victor.

“Uh..”

“Just hold onto him.” clarified Otabek, “I can’t.” He shifted his hands, to indicate the sword.

Victor stepped forward and gently held Yuuri’s arms, a light touch, meant to help Yuuri keep his balance.

“Mmh,” said Yuuri, his eyes closed, “He’s happy tonight.”

“Who,” said Victor, keeping his voice quiet, not wanting to startle Yuuri.

“The Moon,” Yuuri opened his eyes, “He’s happy you’re here. With me.”

Victor glanced at the moon and then down at Yuuri, “I’m happy to be here too. But I think Otabek is worried you’ll drown.”

Yuuri’s laughter was ghostly and Victor wasn’t sure Yuuri was all back yet. “Okay,” he took a deep breath and his gaze sharpened, “Sorry if I frightened you. But the Ocean and the Moon are married.”

“Phichit said the same thing, but he didn’t explain.”

Yuuri shrugged, “What’s there to explain? I’m fine Otabek, thank you.” He waved away Otabek’s hand. He grabbed onto Victor, “want to see something cool? Chris! Come on over!”

Yuuri dragged him out deeper into the water, calling to a skiff skimming the ocean nearby, the lady on board looked delighted to have Yuuri and Otabek on board, Victor and Chris not so much. “Can you take us out to the... things...the shiny things...” Yuuri gave her a meaningful look, “My friends have never seen them. They’re from the Solar Realm.”

“Oh..? _Oh!_ Yes!” she grinned widely and swung the ship around.

“This is far enough,” said Otabek and the captain lowered the sail, throwing a small anchor over board.

Yuuri bowed for the captain’s hand and they jumped into the ocean without explanation. Victor and Chris gasped as the water lit up with millions of stars swirling. Yuuri and the captain resurfaced, laughing. “Go on,” said Yuuri, hauling himself onto the skiff, “Jump in, we’re perfectly safe here.”

Victor curled his toes over the flat skiff and looked down into the dark water. Everyone was looking to him, he jumped in.

Victor resurfaced and was immediately splashed by Chris, he frantically wiped at his eyes and gasped, taking in a mouthful of sea water. He was surrounded by stars in the water. Yuuri jumped in too, laughing and whooping. Quickly, Yuuri climbed out, pulling Victor with him, and then jumped back in, holding hands, the kinetic motion creating new swirls and colors that blossomed in the currents. Victor heaved himself out and then jumped, keeping his eyes open. It stung fiercely, but the bursts of luminescent colors were worth it. He resurfaced, coughing and blinking quickly. Yuuri swam over to him, grabbing his face, “Isn’t it-“

“Beautiful!” finished Victor, “What is it?”

“Bioluminescent microscopic animals. I’ve skimmed over what the humans have learned about it, but I just enjoy their beauty.” They swam in circles, each movement magnified and illuminated. Victor cupped the water and threw it into the air, Yuuri laughed and splashed him.

Chris jumped in again and swam close to Yuuri, he grabbed Yuuri by the waist, “Your majesty,” and hurled him into the air, shrieking as he came down. Chris only dunked Victor before clambering onto the skiff and hurling their captain into the water. Yuuri was gasping and laughing so hard Victor had to help him back onto the skiff. Otabek glared at Chris, taking a step back.

“Oh go on, Beka,” teased Chris, “Let me launch you into the night.”

“Yuuri...” Beka backed away, eyes flashing.

Victor hauled himself onto the skiff after Yuuri and laid his head on Yuuri’s legs. “I don’t know , Chris. I’m placing my bet with Beka. What about you Yuuri?”

Beka and Chris wrestled, the skiff tipped up, Yuuri felt himself sliding across  the rough boards, Victor scrambled to find a handhold

“Chris!” The skiff tipped higher and Yuuri lunged for Victor before the skiff fell on top of them, capsizing.

Victor let himself be dragged under the waves.

“My skiff! King _Yuuri!_ ”

Victor pawed at his face, spitting water. Otabek was there, looking pissed.

“Are you alright, Victor?” Yuuri grinned, and coughed.

“Where’s Chris?”

“Over here,” Chris swam to them, looking sheepish.

They righted the skiff and Yuuri heaved himself onto the skiff, legs dangling into the water, Victor sat, shivering in the breeze as the skiff’s captain took them back to shore. “Thank you so much!” said Yuuri, pressing his forehead to the captain’s, Victor didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as he followed Otabek towards the shore. His back felt raw from where the rough wood had scratched at him.  He stepped on something slimy, and Chris yelped in alarm, stumbling into him. Victor wrenched his foot and he fell into the surf.

Otabek dove for him, hauling him ashore. Victor hopped and leaned on him for support. Yuuri quickly joined them on the beach.

“What happened?”

“Not a nightmare,” said Otabek, “Probably an animal.”

Victor dug his hands into the sand, “Don’t worry, I think I just stepped on glass.”

“Give me light, Otabek.” Yuuri scrutinized his foot, “I don’t see any blood.”

“Look, there. What’s that patch?” Chris loomed over Victor.

“Poison?” said Otabek doubtfully.

“Poison?!” Victor tried to yank his foot out of Yuuri’s hands.

But Yuuri hung on and lifted Victor’s foot higher, “Probably a ray got him. Hold on Victor, I’ll get it out.”

Yuuri pressed his hand firmly to Victor’s foot, the pain increased and Victor bit back a cry. Then it ebbed, as Yuuri slowly withdrew his hands.

“How do you feel? Otabek, something to wrap his foot.”

“Better,” said Victor, he didn’t want to move but he had to look at his foot. Only a dark red patch remained, it still felt tender but didn’t hurt outright.

Otabek came back with bandages and Yura.

“What happened?” demanded Yura, bristling and with sleep creased face.

“A ray stung him,” said Yuuri, feeling miserable.

“What here you doing out in the sea?! It’s infested with nightmares!”

“It isn’t actually,” said Beka, “It’s perfectly safe here. I didn’t mean to alarm you, just thought you should know what happened.” Yura sputtered and dragged his hands through his hair, making is stand on end even more.

“Unbelievable. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks to Yuuri,” said Victor, though he still felt queasy, Otabek carefully washed his foot and wrapped it in the bandage. He decided to lie back down on the sand, “I just got scared.”

“Yura, wait for me,” said Chris, starting to walk back to the party. Otabek shook water out of his ears and walked further inland to give Yuuri and Victor some space.

.

Victor sat up, and Yuuri took his hand.

“It was an accident,” said Victor, before Yuuri spoke, “They happen.”

Yuuri sighed.

“Those luminescent animals are amazing though! I can’t believe how lucky you are!” Victor wanted Yuuri to know he was having fun, despite the manta ray.

“Yes,” smiled Yuuri, still looking upset, “They are beautiful.”

Something occurred to Victor, “Yuuri... how did you pull the poison out?” I didn’t see any needles or equipment in your hands.”

Yuuri stared at him, “The Moon is a healer. Just like the Sun is the source of all energy.”

Victor closed his eyes, feeling the pulse of the sun within him, he rarely tapped into that energy, it was overwhelming and would consume him if he wasn’t careful. “Of course.”

Yuuri stared moodily out to sea, then he brightened, and stretched his hand out to the sky. “Victor, look.” Yuuri frowned and stretched his fingers more.

The stars were falling, he slid closer to Yuuri, grabbing tightly to him. “What’s happening?!” He would have panicked, except for Yuuri’s giant grin.

Yuuri wriggled his fingers and more meteorites and debris fell towards Earth.

“You’re doing this?!” Victor slid an arm around him.

“Yes. The humans _love it_. But they get freaked out if it happens too much, they tend to think the world is about to end.” he chuckled.

“I would too if I was watching the stars fall.” Victor stared in awe as more debris streaked across the sky. He put his hand down. Victor’s arm was around him, warm and sandy. “It’s amazing!” He kissed Yuuri’s ear.

“Pfft, I can’t wait to show you everything else,” said Yuuri, his eyes crinkling. Victor leaned into him, humming, “I can’t wait.”

Yuuri sighed and laid down on the sand, bringing Victor down with him, his arm sliding around Yuuri’s shoulders.

After a while, Phichit and Chris came to cajole them onto the dance floor. Yuuri and Phichit shared a look that Victor couldn’t decipher. Victor stayed in the back row of the dance, accompanied by Phichit, here the dancers were older or younger, or like him, injured in some way. They could easily step away in case they needed to. After the third dance, Yuuri slogged out from the center, flushed from the heat of the central bonfire and sweating from exertion, he grabbed Victor’s hand and whispered something to Phichit. He helped Victor off the floor.

“You’re limping.”

“It doesn’t hurt, just sore.”

Nevertheless, Yuuri lead him to where the quiet area was, full of sleeping children with crooning parents, privacy screens littered the sand, enclosing those lighter sleepers.

“King Yuuri,” a servant approached, “This way.” And they were lead to an area set apart with a canopied roof of palm leaves that still offered a view of the dance and party, but prevented eyes from peering into the area. Instead of couches there was a broad firm mat on top of a wooden platform, Yuuri deposited Victor onto it and went to speak with the servant for several minutes. He came back with two pints of beer, “Thirsty?”

They drank them slowly, watching the mass of bodies down below.

“Yuuri...” Victor wasn’t sure how to continue so he changed directions, “When is the autumnal party?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “You’re not thinking of coming to that too, are you? You’ll wear yourself out.

“You forget that I’ve got the Sun in me.”

“I could never forget,” muttered Yuuri, and then hastily added, “It’s too much a part of us, isn’t it? To forget.”

Victor nodded, “I suppose so.” He placed his lips on Yuuri’s cheek and kissed him, “But don’t let it overshadow who you are.”

Yuuri closed his eyes tightly, knuckles turning white around the glass he held.

“There will always be another to intercede for the Moon and the Sun,” murmured Victor, caught up in the moment, enjoying the turmoil on Yuuri’s face and in his own heart. “But we’re only here for a short while, much longer than any human lifespan, but in the end, even we have our limits.”

 Yuuri, eyes bright, asked, “Do you really think so?”

“I’m sure of it, Yuuri. As sure as you are of the tides, as sure as I am in the immense heat underneath the earth.”

Yuuri shuddered, but Victor didn’t know if it was from fear or excitement. Both? Yuuri reached up grabbed Victor’s face, searching his face for an answer.

“Okay,” he whispered, “The Autumnal party is in three nights.”

“And the winter?”

“Seven nights after the autumnal party,” Yuuri’s grip tightened fractionally, “ Don’t come just because you think to please me.”

Victor covered Yuuri’s hands with his own, “I want to though.”

“It’s far,” said Yuuri, “It’s far from the Sky Court.”

Anyone else might have become annoyed at the insistence, but Victor and Yuuri knew how much more important their functions were than themselves, for all the sweetness that Victor said. Instead, Victor felt warmth flare inside of him, deep where he didn’t dare call up flames from the Sun. But the heat didn’t scare him, he leaned forward, bumping Yuuri’s head. “If you’re there, I’m going to be fine. Have faith.”

For a few moments, Yuuri did not respond, still searching for something in Victor’s gaze, at least he said, “I have faith in you.”

“I’m glad,” Victor rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, yawning. Yuuri drew his fingers through Victor’s hair in a slow rhythm and eventually Victor’s breaths evened out in sleep. Yuuri yawned too, the warmth from Victor reminding him of summer when he slept most of the day away. Yuuri felt himself drift.

.

Yura found them sleeping, tangled arms and legs, “Hell no,” he breathed and left to find Otabek.

Otabek sighed and went to get Phichit who pounced on Yuuri, “Lovebirds! Up! Up my sweets!”

Phichit kissed both Yuuri and Victor’s foreheads, “It’s almost sunrise. Back to reality, I’m afraid.” Victor was startled, and stared at Phichit. Yuuri did not seem surprised, even when Phichit cuddled into him, “Up! Up! Victor has to go back, sweetheart!”

“Oh right, I’d forgotten,” muttered Yuuri, dragging himself upright. Phichit tousled his hair and straightened his scanty amount of clothing. Yura just stared at Victor with a mild case of deep disgust.

“Let’s go!” he finally snapped, “I finally got Chris into the flyer, you’re the only one left!” Victor nodded, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. He kissed Yuuri’s forehead and then left, Otabek trailing them.

“You can actually go back to sleep, Yuuri.” Phichit jumped onto the mattress and stretched happily, “I _almost_ felt bad about waking you both up. You were just nesting it up, weren’t you?”

“Oh be quiet,” said Yuuri grinning, slowly having the Moon set, autumn, true autumn, was on its way, so the Moon languished in the sky, reluctant to set. He dropped back into bed and curled into Phichit.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Phichit’s voice was light.

“Mmhm,” said Yuuri, already drifting asleep, “He’s very warm.” Yuuri didn’t see Phichit roll his eyes.

.

“Otabek-” Victor hesitated, he chewed on a nail.

“Yes, he’s always like that.” answered Otabek, “Minako tried to scold Phichit into being less clingy, but Yuuri turned into a wreck.”

“Huh,” Victor wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“And I doubt being with you will change Yuuri and Phichit’s relationship, either,” said Otabek, eyeing Victor, “So I’d come to terms with it.”

“Of course,” Victor felt a bit tongue tied at being addressed like that.” Thanks for...your honesty.”

“Anytime,” said Otabek, his face never giving an inch, nor inflecting in his voice. He helped them onto the flyer and climbed in after them. The ride home was uneventful, except for Chris standing the whole way, eyes fluttering shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my cousin stepped on a manta ray while walking barefoot near the shore at night and was stung. it was very painful until the red cross ppl sucked out the poison


	8. Autumn

Yuuri and Phichit slept well past half the day, and awoke to the sound of bats roosting in the crevices of the palm leaf canopy.

“They don’t freak you out even a _little?_ ” asked Phichit.

“No. You?” Yuuri stretched and dug his feet into the sand, it felt good. Bodies littered the shore line, sleeping guests who had dropped onto the warm sand. Guards patrolled the shoreline to make sure no one accidentally drowned or where taken by a brazen nightmare.

“Never,” said Phichit in a voice that told Yuuri he was very much nervous about the bats.

Yuuri laughed and dragged Phichit out of bed, “Let’s get breakfast. I don’t think I ate at all last night.”

They found Otabek awake and sleepless on a lawn chair just outside the quiet area, he followed them down to the waters edge where Yuuri ordered a table to be partially sunk into the sea. They tried to cajole and threaten Otabek to go to bed until Yuuri, exasperated and disliking how miserable Otabek looked, snapped, “Either you go to bed now and let someone cover for you or I drag you to bed and sleep _with_ you, your choice.”

Otabek looked offended. “Fine, but I’m staying nearby, I’ll use the quiet area. Ok?”

“Okay! Just go,” said Yuuri. He and Phichit sank into chairs with the dawn tide dragging at their calves. It was peaceful and Yuuri almost fell asleep before the food arrived. Phichit rested his chin on his hand, eyes half closed. Yuuri leaned back, stretching out in his chair, the warm water coming up to his knees.

Minako found them dosing, she tapped Yuuri’s nose.

“What time is it?” Yuuri shook himself.

“Still early, I just came over here to ask about that young man.” At that moment servers with fruit and toast and cheese came; Yuuri took advantage of that interruption to stuff his face with food. Minako’s laughter was sharp and acidic. “I’m not going to forget my question just because you look like a chipmunk.”

“Ah,” said Yuuri, he considered Minako for a few moments.

“He’s from the Solar Realm,” supplied Minako when Yuuri continued to pop grapes into his mouth.

“Is that a problem,” Yuuri’s voice said that he’d be displeased if she thought it so.

Minako pressed the pads of her fingers to her mouth, “Well!” She fought back a grin and Yuuri giggled, waking Phichit.

“You’ll have to speak with King Victor about him, you know.” said Minako and Yuuri laughed harder, dropping several grapes into the water.

Yuuri managed to recover and gasp, “Oh? And why’s that?”

“Because he’ll have to release the Lord from his responsibilities, _if_ you’re serious.” Minako realized that she was missing some crucial piece of information.

“And what if he cannot abdicate his responsibilities?” sais Yuuri, suddenly somber, “What if there’s absolutely no way to put his responsibilities aside?”

“It would be more difficult, I suppose, but not impossible. Are you really serious about pursuing this?” Minako served herself from the platters on the table. Phichit was sitting on his hands, in obvious agony. “Because, like I said, it would be up to King Victor.”

“Hm... that makes it both simpler and more complicated then if I have to ask King Victor permission to spirit my beau away,” mused Yuuri. Phichit snorted and buried his head in his knees.

“Why’s that?” asked Minako, realizing that Yuuri was teasing her.

“Because the young man from last night, _is_ King Victor.” Yuuri deadpanned.

Minako stopped chewing and swallowed, “I beg your pardon.”

“That young man last night-“

“Is King Victor.” Minako stood up and walked away, she turned back opened her mouth, shut it and then walked back. “Yuuri....”

“We’ve made a decision,” said Yuuri calmly, taking Minako’s hand, “I’m not sure if this is just a fling, or what, but we’ve made a decision. He’s coming to my autumn and winter parties.” Minako’s hand tightened in his.

“Oh, Yuuri,” she said, “You ridiculous, sweet man.” She straightened the crown over his messy hair. “I should’ve known it was going to be something this ridiculous.” She glared at him, “Do you realize how worried I’ve been for you?”

Yuuri stood and hugged Minako tightly, “I’m sorry. But until the coronation ceremony, I didn’t know if I was ever going to see him again.”

Minako pulled back to readjust her grip on Yuuri and to glare at Phichit, “And you! Enabler!”

“Otabek helped Yuuri too,” grumbled Phichit, “It wasn’t _all_ me.”

........

Victor ran into Yakov’s study, out of breath and still riding the high of sleeping in Yuuri’s arms.

“Yakov!” he slammed his palms onto the desk, “Yakov! I think I’m in love!”

Yakov gaped at him for a few seconds, then immediately went back to writing whatever it was.

Victor snatched the pen away, “Are you listening?”

“I am. And it’s all a moot point unless King Yuuri agrees to allow this.” Yakov dug around his desk for another pen, Victor took that one too.

Victor leaned down, “It _is_ King Yuuri.”

“It is King Yuuri what?” asked Yakov absently, pulling out a third pen.

Victor sucked air through his teeth in impatience, “Whom I love!” It came out a lot louder than he’d intended. He felt his face heat up.

Yakov carefully placed his pen down and steepled his fingers, “Why are you like this?”

Victor grinned, impudent, “I’m going to his next two parties too.” He gasped, “Yakov! You need to come with me! Come visit! The Lunar Realm is _so_ beautiful.”

“I can’t leave! I’ll not be irresponsible, like you.”

Victor closed his eyes briefly and took a breath.

“I didn’t mean-“ said Yakov quietly.

“You meant it,” said Victor evenly, “But the sun hasn’t been late once this past week. Not once, not by a minute, not by a second. You’ll come,” said Victor, “Because I say so.”

Yakov flushed bright red, “No.” Victor’s eyes flashed, his voice creeping to a snarl, “Yes.” The whirling dervish of heat and energy within him pushed almost painfully against his skin; logically, Victor knew that there was no reason why Yakov _had_ to go.

“You’ll attend the autumnal party at least, King Yuuri’s regent, Mistress Okukawa, is being honored as Royal Advisor. You’ll go.”

Yakov stuttered and scowled, but Victor simply strode over to the door, “Oh... and I recommend you wear something warm, it tends to get cold over there.”

.

_Sunlight, Sweet breeze, Warm embrace._

“How can you write this without throwing up,” said Yura, reading over Victor’s shoulder, “And what do you need? I have things to do, and if all you want is for me to read your shitty poetry, you’re out of luck.”

Victor grinned, “I asked Yuuri if I could invite Yakov and he said that I should also invite a few other courtiers as well. Please ask Chris...hm, who else?”

“And Mila,” said Yura without thinking.

Victor leaned back to take in Yura’s flushed face.

Yura ground his teeth, “She had a lot of fun with Otabek during your coronation.”

“True! She kept going on about him. What a good idea. Also, make sure everyone dresses appropriately, warm and formal, especially Yakov, you know how old he is.”

Yura sat down abruptly, “Victor... Yakov keeps saying that you’re being stupid. Under his breath, of course,” amended Yura quickly. “And that you’d leave if you could.” He looked down, his hands clenched into fists.

Victor tapped his chin, frowning, “I’d never leave, Yura. I need you to know this. You _should_ know this.”

“But you and King Yuuri are,” Yura wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence, he waved to the paused letter on Victor’s desk, “and it’s not like anyone can stop you. It’s obvious how much you like him.”

Victor gave him a small smile, “You like Yuuri too, though.”

Yura stood and threw his hands out in frustration, “Fine. I do like him, he’s kind and fun and I can see why you’d fall for him. But why do things have to change Victor?”

“But, nothing has changed,” Victor followed Yura out of his rooms, “What are you so frightened of.”

Yura continued to walk away, twisting his fingers.

“I’m not leaving, if that’s what you’re worried about. Besides,” Victor caught up to Yura and slung an arm around him, “You’ve been with me at every party, every escape, you’ve been there on my heels, keeping me in line. Right?”

 Yura sniffed hard, “I guess I have.”

“You kept me from making some pretty _stupid_ mistakes,” said Victor, encouraged.

“That’s true.”

“And if I don’t have your support or help, how am I going to avoid making a fool of myself?” asked Victor, quite sincere.

“You wouldn’t.” answered Yura, heartened, “Now throw away that mushy letter and write something more sensible.”

“Yuuura,” whined Victor, fighting back a grin. But Yura waved him away, “Go away, I have things to do.”

Satisfied, Victor went back to his letter, scrapping the old piece.

........

Phichit handed Yuuri the letter and small bouquet of roses as he walked the lush, swampy gardens of Peony mansion. Yuuri’s smile at the roses could have lit a bonfire, he sat down under a gnarled willow and opened the letter.

_Yuuri,_

_I am very happy to be able to invite my friends, it was very sweet of you to suggest it. Although Yakov was unsure about attending the Autumnal party, he finally agreed. I won’t write anymore here because I want to have some conversation left for when I see you. However, I do not have the courage to say this particular thing to your face, I beg that you forgive me, so I must write it. I am not sure exactly what you feel for me, but I have to confess to missing you every minute. My roses wilt under my fingers because you are not here with me._

_Yours,_

_Victors_

“This is incredibly mushy,” said Phichit when Yuuri handed the letter to him after having read it several times.

“It’s....” Yuuri fell silent as several lords and ladies approached him. Phichit quickly folded the letter and hid the bouquet behind his back.

“Excuse me, King Yuuri. I will be in your suites.”

Yuuri nodded and turned towards the lords and ladies, smiling, but obviously distracted.

.

“What are you going to write back?” They lounged in what was jokingly called the sun room. large glass walls allowed dim moonlight to filter in. Yuuri sighed, chewing on his pen.

“I’m not sure...”

“Write the truth,” said Otabek.

Both Phichit and Yuuri threw scraps of crumpled paper at Otabek.

_Victor,_

_Yakov will be warmly welcomed, I am sure he and Minako will enjoy venting to one another over our recent behavior. I am sure this argument will soften his disposition as it’s the same argument I used with Minako. Please also tell him that I would be extremely flattered if he attended. Minako also insists that you be presented as King Victor, if you do not wish this let me know at once. This also brings me to the point, if you are presented as King Victor, will this change the way you’ve been acting? Will you withdraw? It brings me great pain to even write this, to think that it would happen. I do not wish it. I have come to look forward to our time together, although you may be presented as King, I wish for you to remain Victor for me._

_Yours,_

_Yuuri_

..

_Darling Yuuri,_

_For all Yakov blusters, he seemed amused at your suggestion. I wouldn’t dream of contradicting Minako, I will happily be presented as King Victor. I can be both King and yours. I will see you tonight to continue this conversation._

_Yours,_

_Victor_

............

The silk kimono felt cool against his arms, Yuuri admired himself in the mirror, he looked back at Minako furiously pacing up and down the room, reciting the schedule, her own formal kimono quickly becoming tangled in itself.

Phichit quickly tightened the soft cloth belt around Yuuri and tucked it into place. Yuuri’s long sleeves almost dragged on the floor, encrusted with jewelry and glittering powder.

“Minako, you’re messing everything up!” Crossly, Phichit pulled the sheaf of papers from her hands and handed it to Yuuri.

“After the first portion of niceties and mingling,” continued Yuuri where Minako had left off, “You will be presented as Royal Advisor by yours truly. And the dinner bell will ring ten minutes after that, to allow congratulations. Victor and Yakov will be presented after dinner, at our discretion.”

Minako nodded quickly, allowing Phichit to straighten the layers and layers of her formal court kimono, dark ocean stamped silk fluttering around her. It sashed snugly on her stomach, making an elegant line to the floor as she walked.

Before Phichit could protest, Yuuri wrapped his own cloak around himself, making sure everything lay together correctly, he looked in the mirror.

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous,” said Yuuri, straightening his crown, Phichit came up behind him, glowering and clipped dangling earrings onto him. Several jingling bracelets went on his wrists.

“Enough, Phichit,” sighed Yuuri.

“Oh don’t flatter yourself,” said Phichit, at the end of his patience, “The bracelets are so I know where you are.”

Amused, Yuuri held out his arm for Minako to take, “Like a cow bell.”

“I’m glad you understand,” said Phichit tartly, adding after a long pause, “I promise to be less grumpy once everything starts.” Phichit swept his hands across Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri waited for Minako to stop fidgeting, “Nervous?”

Minako sucked in a deep breath, “I’m nervous because I want you to be happy, and because I know you’re going to abuse your new privileges.” Minako’s voice turned light, teasing Yuuri as they approached the ballroom, decorated with boughs of red and orange leaves falling from the ceiling every once in a while.

“Nonsense,” said Yuuri, “You’re going to do fine, and I’m going to be fine. Everyone is going to be fine.” Yuuri tightened his grip, hoping that it was true.

...

The flyer deposited them at the steps of the Peony Mansion. Yakov craned his head up, dazzled by the number of stars. Gentle harpsichord music floated down from the open double wide doors, carved with swans and bats.

“King Victor, Lord Advisor Yakov, Herald Yura, Lady and Lords Mila, Chris, and Georgi.” Phichit bowed deeply, “I welcome you to Peony Mansion. If you would honor me,” he took a step and Victor followed him up the stairs, “King Yuuri and Mistress Minako are very happy you could all come. As you can see, this party is considerably more stuffy than the last two parties,” Phichit lead them through the double doors, “But still fun, I hope, for all of you. King Victor, Lord Yakov, this way please. The rest of you may mingle as you like, everyone knows you, right?”

Chris smiled charmingly, “Don’t worry about us. We know the drill.”

“Herald,” said Yakov gruffly, “I am grateful for the welcome. I never expected this to happen.”

“None of us did, I suppose,” said Phichit, coming upon Yuuri and Minako.

Yakov took in the cool, elegant beauty of them both and bowed at the waist, “I am honored, King Yuuri, Mistress Okukawa by your welcome.”

“Overwhelmed,” chirped Victor, smiling at Yuuri who grinned back at him.

Yakov had a flash of understanding of why Victor had fallen hard and fast for King Yuuri, for all the formal grace and dress, there was mischief in his eyes and smile.

A single loud tap reverberated through the hall, and Minako and Yuuri excused themselves.

Phichit remained behind and escorted them to a bench, “You’ll be presented after dinner, so don’t get sweaty before then,” he murmured.

“No promises,” whispered Victor which made Phichit grin, “Although I’m sure the giant solar crown _kind of_ gives me away.”

Yakov was floored when Phichit tapped Victor’s nose and said, “Remember our policy on open secrets! It’s why no one else has approached you, or hadn’t you noticed?”

Phichit was right, Yakov came to a jolted shock to realize no one else had tried to greet them or bow to them, not even the elegant veiled man sitting next to him, only stealing furtive glances.

“You’re all very polite,” conceded Yakov which made Phichit chuckle.

\-------

Minako was stately throughout the whole ceremony until Yuuri clipped the Advisor’s shoulder clasp onto her and began crying. Minako also started crying, somehow remaining dignified. Victor thought Yuuri’s blotchy face was still beautiful. They stepped down together from the throne to walk back out the double doors, children throwing glittering confetti at them. The guests streamed out after them.

“Come along!” said Phichit, his cheeks also wet with tears, “The celebration starts outside with dinner.”

“You didn’t cry when you appointed me advisor,” grumbled Yakov. Phichit pressed his lips together, although his shoulders shook.

“It’s because I saved my tears for later, when I could use them to convince you of my wild plans,” said Victor, guileless, “I have to admit that so far it’s quite effective.”

Yakov barked hoarse laughter, and then quickly shut his mouth, looking to Phichit. But Phichit was grinning too, “Oh, if you’ll forgive my interruption, Yuuri does the same thing with Minako, but he just makes these beautiful puppy eyes,” he sighed, frustrated, “It really is quite unfair.”

“I believe King Yuuri was correct in saying that Mistress Okukawa and I would have many things to talk about.” conceded Yakov.

The knot in Victor’s stomach that had prevented him from admiring Yuuri properly earlier that day, loosened at Yakov’s words. They were seated and to Victor’s delight, he realized that there were many tables scattered around the lawn in stead of one giant table, Yuuri and Yura were already discussing something, their heads bent together.

“Yura!” scolded Yakov, then he stopped at Yuuri’s face.

“Yes?” Yuuri’s eyes are cold.

“Er,” Yakov wasn’t sure what to say, he was going to scold Yura for gossiping and bothering King Yuuri, but King Yuuri looked displeased at the interruption, “Forgive me. I thought...”

“Sit! Sit!”  Phichit broke the atmosphere, he dragged Georgi and Mila around the table and then bowed Yakov into a chair, “Master Yakov, here. King Victor, yes yes. Where’s...” He left, coming back with Chris who had a small shot glass of something dark green and fragrant. He threw it back and slammed the glass down.

Minako curled her lip and Yakov wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Uhh... Chris... Do you know what you just drank?” Yuuri looked concerned as they all settled in to eat, fragrant plates of food sitting enticing before them.

Minako looked down at her lap, obviously trying to control her face, Yakov looked at Phichit, the apparent weathervane for the group. Phichit looked a bit horrified and impressed.

“Alcohol? A shot? It smelled too good to pass up.”

Yuuri smiled gently, “Chris, you should’ve asked before drinking that. It’s very strong.”

Chris smiled broadly, “I feel fine!”

“Let’s just get through dinner,” suggested Minako, “I’m sure it will hit him soon enough.”

“You look stunning,” Victor murmured and Yuuri grinned at him. Equally quietly, Yuuri said, “I love the fur trim on your coat.” Not the compliment he was expecting, until Yuuri added, “Is it fur underneath too?”

“I’m afraid not,” said Victor, leaning in towards Yuuri.

“Behave,” snarled Yura who realized what was going on. From across the table, Phichit made a face, “Yura, let them flirt. It’s adorable.”

“It’s dis _gusting_. And no one asked you!”

Phichit smiled thinly, “I suppose you _would_ think so. Otabek _did_ say.... ah but never mind. Excuse me King Yuuri, I have to-“

“Go.” Yuuri almost cracked his teeth from not smiling.

“Wait! Otabek said _what?_ ” Yura got up, banging his knees on the table and running after Phichit.

“Masterfully done,” said Minako, “Honestly, Master Yakov how do you get anything done?”

“Don’t look at me, Victor... King Victor, that is, chose him.” Yakov gave Victor a long suffering look.

“He’s perfect,” said Victor defensively, making Yuuri laugh, “And-“

“Umph!” Chris grunted, tipping forward and then slamming himself back. Chris felt it, felt it like a crack across his jaw, except instead of a blow it was the world swooping around him. “Uh,” he said, gripping the table, the stars seemed to blur and smear across the sky.

Yuuri quickly stood and spoke quietly with a few servants who escorted Chris back inside. Victor stood too, looking after his friend. “Is he going to be okay?”

Yuuri chuckled and sat back down, “He’ll be fine. In the morning.” Minako snorted and explained, “That drink's called absinthe, it’s laced with hallucinogenic, and held behind the bar. Should only be sipped throughout the evening, not thrown back like a shot.”

“Why do you even have that?” Yakov demanded.

“It’s a specialty of this area,” said Yuuri, “An ancient specialty.” he added

Yakov turned red, “Ah, forgive me.”

“No matter,” said Yuuri, waving the situation away, “You didn’t know.” Three long taps sounded throughout the garden, calling everyone back inside.

“Ah, the dance is about to start. You _do_ know how to dance, Master Yakov?” Yuuri’s voice suggested he would only believe it when he saw it.

“Of course I know how to dance,” said Yakov, rising to the bait, “As any well-heeled Lord.” Despite his misstep, Yakov felt he shouldn’t be reprimanded in this manner.

“Naturally,” said Yuuri, his eyes crinkled, “Then I’m sure you won’t object to dancing with either Minako or I later in the evening.”

“Yuuri...” said Minako, annoyance creeping into her voice.

Yakov gaped at the change in conversation, “I...Well...”

Victor started laughing, and had to turn his face away.

.

Yakov wished his collar weren’t so tight, as he lead King Yuuri in a slow and stately waltz across the dance floor.

“Yakov, I insist on stealing Yuuri away from you.” said Victor after the song ended.

“That was masterfully done,” said Victor as he lead Yuuri away, a Lady swept by and offered them a half-drained glass of the green and fragrant drink.

“King Yuuri.”

Yuuri accepted the glass and touched his lips to the drink, Victor mimicked him, and the lady bowed to them both and left.

“Some advice? Don’t drink _anything_ else for the next hour.” said Yuuri as the next song started, “There’s entire barrels of wine and juice at this party for the rest of us with weaker constitutions.” He pointedly looked at several of the courtiers around them, freely drinking and sipping absinthe.

Victor couldn’t feel anything yet, but he took Yuuri’s hand as the next dance started.

As the last notes drifted away, Victor was confused by the stars smearing themselves across Yuuri’s forehead.

“It hit you, hasn’t it?” asked Yuuri, “I’m feeling loopy too. Let’s sit down for a bit.”

“Ah,” agreed Victor.

“Don’t worry, it’ll wear down in a few minutes and then we can keep dancing. Stay here,” whispered Yuuri into his neck, “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” Yuuri kissed Victor lightly and swept away.

“All right,” said Victor, dazed, staring at Yuuri’s suddenly glowing face.

Yuuri found Phichit, “Can you sit with Victor? He’s tasted the absinthe.”

“Oh, stars, Yuuri. Why would you allow that?” Without waiting for a response, Phichit strode away.

Yuuri nodded to Minako and left to check on Chris.

.

Chris had been laid down in a plush bed, tended by a servant.

“Light weight,” grunted the man. Chris was sleeping heavily.

“Has he had any water?”

“No, King Yuuri, he’s out like a corpse. The doctor said he was alright though.”

Yuuri sat down next to Chris and smoothed his hair back, “You poor baby.”

“Yuuri.” Victor was at the door, goofy grin on his face, Phichit hanging onto his arm.

“Phichit, I _told_ you-“

“He wouldn’t listen to me,” said Phichit crossly, “And it’s not like I can tickle him into submission either.”

Yuuri laughed, “It’s okay. I’ll watch them both.”

“Minako’s getting antsy about presenting him.”

“Oh? Give us half an hour.”

Phichit closed the door behind him and Victor sat across from Yuuri, he touched Chris’ sweaty forehead.

“Will he really be alright?”

“Oh yes. But I’m sure he’s dreaming something unexplainable right now. I’ve never seen someone down absinthe like a shot. Poor Chris.”

“He’s my best friend, you know,” said Victor, “Like you are with Phichit. We even dated for a while.”

“Really?”

“Mhm, but it didn’t work out. We are happier as best friends, I’m sure he regrets dating me though, I made him Lord with boring responsibilities and such.” Victor giggled

Phichit came back, “Yuuri? Minako says now.”

“But-“

“She’s insisting, my dove.”

Yuuri sighed and stood, holding out his hand for Victor to take.

.

The entire court fell silent unto the presentation of King Victor and his Royal Advisor Yakov. Yuuri held his hand or else Victor was sure his knees would buckled, everything still had a pleasant smeary look, that made coherent thought difficult. A slow and polite clap rang out through the court and Yuuri held out his hand.

“Please continue to enjoy your time, treat our guests with care.” Yuuri nodded at the band and they struck up a lively tune.

“Another dance, King Victor?”

“You’ve read my mind, King Yuuri.”

.

Yuuri danced like a dervish, skirts swirling and Victor worked hard to keep up, sweating and grinning. Yuuri’s hands firm on the back of his neck and on his waist. Eventually, Yuuri lead him to an empty table to rest, knees brushing and gulping down juice and wine.

“It’s been almost a week since your coronation,” said Victor, resting his elbows on the table, “How do you feel?” The pull of absinthe was lessened, although he still felt like he was moving in exaggerated sweeps of limbs.

Yuuri took Victor’s hand and seemed content to simply lay it against his cheek, “Mm, no real big change, really. Just the tides and the void pull at me more.”

“The void?” Victor moved closer, pressing their thighs together.

“You know, the stuff that isn’t,” said Yuuri. “Oh, thanks,” Yuuri spoke to someone else.  He turned to Victor, holding a glass of absinthe, “You want some?” and took a more substantial drink of the absinthe.

“You think I should?” asked Victor, lacing his fingers with Yuuri’s.

“No,” laughed Yuuri, “You _shouldn’t_.” Victor took a swallow and laughed too. The absinthe went down gently enough, but the fragrance itself was almost overpowering, licorice and dogwood, dark green forests and moss. Victor felt like he could breathe wildflowers into existence.

Laughter bubbled up his throat, and Victor buried it into Yuuri’s hair.

“Come on,” Yuuri pulled him and lead him out to the garden. Victor kept stopping them to touch the plants that seemed to reach for him.

They came upon a clearing with several people laying on the grass, Yuuri pushed Victor down and flopped down near him. The stars swooped down to him, _each is a sun_ , mused Victor, the thought slipping from him as soon as it had formed. He propped himself up and looked at Yuuri.

“Victor, I can’t see the stars.” Yuuri tried pushing him away, but Victor stroked his face, fingers nudging the diadem, he gasped. “Yuuri, the stars move!” Yuuri laughed and decided he was happy just watching Victor disrupt his crown, the stars chiming in his ears. He reached up and kissed Victor, wrapping a hand around his neck. Victor pulled him upright and lead him away, deeper into the gardens of the mansion.

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

“Nope. Just away.” And then he turned quickly, Yuuri running into him.

 _Ah, so this is what he wanted._ And Yuuri kissed him back, Victor holding him close enough for Yuuri to feel the warmth and the slow spin of the sun. It grew hotter.

“Victor!” gasped Yuuri, “Control.” Victor stumbled away, feeling how the lashing energy had pushed against his skin.

 _I’m sorry._ Victor kneeled, forcing himself to breathe deeply until the heat sunk below, down where Victor dared not dip towards, “I’m sorry. I’m-“

Yuuri tentatively touched Victor’s face, found it warm, and wrapped his arms around Victor. He kissed Victor again, lips, nose, cheeks, eyes until Victor stopped apologizing and hugged him back.

“Don’t be afraid of it, Victor.”

“It’ll consume me.” mumbled Victor.

“Let it,” answered Yuuri lightly, “You’re strong enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with my story but I legitimately drooled over this for a minute and I want everyone to see it too.  
> [BEAUTIFUL](http://beanpots.tumblr.com/post/157148935643/day-and-night-when-in-distress-draw-a-dude-in-a)


	9. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a hundred kudos????  
> *lies down to cry*  
> thank you

Chris awoke with a start, he heaved himself to one side saw a bucket and threw up. There was a full glass of water and he drank it spilling most of it on himself. He had a splitting headache that threatened to last five years.

“Victor? Yura? Anyone?” He heard a door open and a young woman in plain blue robes leaned over him, grinning.

“Oh, you’re awake Lord Chris. How do you feel?”

“Terrible,” groaned Chris, he tried sitting up and didn’t feel like he was going to die, “Where am I? What time is it?”

“Peony Mansion,” said the servant, “Of course. And the party was yesternight, you’ve slept for a night and a day.”

Chris leapt out of bed, “Victor!”

“Hey! Come back!”

Chris raced out of the room, stumbling and off balance, down the hall, still in his glittering party clothes. “Stop that run away! He’s buzzed off absinthe!”

Two servants caught Chris and lowered him to the floor, Chris struggled, and then caught sight of a familiar face.

“Otabek!” Chris latched onto him, “Where’s-?!”

“Calm down, Christophe. You drank absinthe, remember? That’s why you feel like this. You slammed a shot down.” Otabek kept his voice quiet and laid a hand on Chris’ shoulder.

“Actually, that one was the second shot of absinthe,” said Chris, still feeling light-headed and nauseated,

Otabek just stared at him until Chris cleared his throat, “Ah, where’s Victor.”

“Gone home. Yuuri insisted that you stay until you awoke. Everyone was worried.” Otabek helped Chris up and pressed a glass of ice cold orange juice on him, “Here. Drink this, then you’ll go take a bath without drowning if you please, and then I’ll take you to Yuuri and Phichit for lunch.”

“That... sounds fine,” said Chris cautiously.

...

“Are you excited to see him again?” Yuuri, desperate for a distraction from work, decided that his time was better spent teasing Phichit.

“Oh course I’m excited. Are you excited to see Victor?” Phichit is pouring over guest lists and their accommodations, but still manages to give Yuuri the stink eye for interrupting him.

“Well, it’s been a while for you, right? Six months?” Yuuri stretches, feigning only mild concern, “You don’t have to pretend with _me_ , Phichit. I know everyone has their needs.”

“Filthy! _My_ Yuuri wouldn’t speak like that,” Phichit leaps out of his chair and curls his fingers into claws, “You’re going to regret replacing my Yuuri with a changeling.”

Yuuri yelped, dodging Phichit’s fingers reaching for his ribs. They’re at a stand still when Otabek and Chris walk in, finding Yuuri protecting himself with a high baked chair and Phichit trying to reach around to tickle Yuuri.

“King Yuuri, do you require assistance?” Otabek smiles and immediately joins the fray, picking up a screeching Phichit, “Blood traitor! Cannibal! Inept!”  and gently tossing him out of the room. Phichit immediately rushes back in and vengefully squeezes the air out of Yuuri.

“Ha ha, okay! Okay!” gasps Yuuri through his laughter, “I take it back.” Otabek and Chris sat in wing backed chairs while Yuuri and Phichit finish their fight.

“Take what back?” asked Otabek.

Yuuri wiped his eyes, “Oh, that Phichit misses having-“

“ _You! Changeling!”_ hissed Phichit, clapping a hand over Yuuri’s mouth, “Unbelievable! I let you fall in love _once_ and you turn into a monster.” He threw Chris a long-suffering look, “Is Victor this bad? Tell me it’s so. That would make me feel better.”

“Huh? Oh, yes. I guess he is,” Chris smiles but feels a wave of nausea hit him and he grimaces.

“Are you still feeling ill, Chris?”

Phichit laid a hand across Chris’ forehead, “You feel fine.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s still drunk,” said Otabek, giving Chris a baleful look, “You recall seeing Chris slam that shot of absinthe?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that was actually this second shot of absinthe, not the first.”

Yuuri sat down heavily on the chair nearest him and Phichit covered his mouth.

Chris tried not to preen under their stares.

“At least try to look ashamed,” said Phichit, feeling faint.

“Honestly, I’m feeling evenly split between proud and nauseated. It’s a toss up whether the next thing out of my mouth will be words or chunks.”

“Oh...that’s gross.”

“Ugh, let’s get you into a room without carpets, Chris.”

“I’m leaving, this isn’t part of my job.”

....

 

 _Darling Yuuri_ ,

_Thank you for taking care of Chris, and don’t worry, I won’t scold him. I have spoken with Mila over your suggestion and she is bouncing off the walls with delight. Speaking of, Mila asks that I send this card, for Otabek. Also, Yura asks that I deliver this letter to Otabek as well. He sure is popular around here! I cannot wait to see you once more. This is the last party that I am invited to, and I feel nervous because I know we will not see each other as frequently after this._

_Yours,_

_Victor_

_._

_My Victor,_

_Otabek is floored at receiving two letters, I wish you could have seen his face, ‘bright red’ is not descriptive enough. Although the winter ball is in six days the nights are suddenly too long for me to stand, but I keep myself busy waiting to see you again. I acknowledge my selfish nature because I am glad you are nervous, I will take whatever time you have to offer._

_Yours,_

_Yuuri_

_._

As soon as he read Yuuri’s letter Victor headed to Yakov’s study, barely aware of what exactly he wants to do, only that he has to do it now _._ And when Yakov doesn’t even raise his voice at what Victor wants to do, Victor feels hopeful that this isn’t as hare brained as it might be.

“I don’t understand why you have to leave Yura behind.”

“Because,” explained Victor again, “He’s the only one who’d be comfortable going over there alone if you need something, like an emergency or whatever. It would be Chris, but he’s already over there. I’ll be fine with Mila. Tell him”

Mila bounced on her toes, “Don’t even sweat it, Yakov. I’ll yank Victor’s ears if he toes out of line. I’m going to go wait in the carriage, Vitya. Don’t take too long.”

Yakov sighed, glaring at Victor, “For the record, _you_ tell Yura that he’s staying behind. And also, that you’re only leaving him behind because you don’t want him clinging to you.”

“I’m not telling him that second part! I’m not cruel. Besides, he’s invited to the winter ball, what more do you want from me Yakov?”

“Less surprises,” says Yakov sternly, “You _should_ be putting more work into refining your bond with the Sun.”

Victor mulled that over and slid into one of the office chairs, “You know... something weird happened during the autumnal party.”

Yakov’s head jerked up, concern crowding his face, “Something bad?”

“No... It just.. Well what happened is that while I was kissing Yuuri- oh hush Yakov, what did you expect me to do with my feelings? Shake his hand? A fist bump?? Congratulate his gorgeous face??? You can stop laughing at me now- _Stop laughing-_ It felt like the Sun was going to punch out of my skin. Even Yuuri felt it.”

“Hm,” Yakov was still trying to stuff his laughter away for later when he could tell Yura about it, “You were overwhelmed.”

“What should I do?”

“Practice not being overwhelmed.”

“Wow, thank you.” Victor drawls, “I’ll make sure to tell everyone what an insightful mentor you are.”

“Why thank you Vitya.”

Victor heaves himself out of the chair, “See you in a day or so, Yakov!”

Mila and Victor spent the entire carriage ride talking about what they wanted to do in the Lunar Realm,  crossing the Sky Court in long strides and pushing through the Lunar door on the other side.

The messenger on the other side was more than surprised with Victor’s request.

“I don’t know... Does King Yuuri know you’re coming?” She stood in front of the flyer’s door, as if Victor would try and barge in.

“I’m trying to surprise him,” said Victor, grinning.

The messenger laughed, “Well, it’s no trouble to me and King Yuuri will just kick you out if you’re being a nuisance anyway. No harm done.”

.

Yuuri’s main residence was beautiful, a collection of low slung buildings situated at the foot of a mountain, Victor could glimpse what looked like a lake in the distance, and feel his nose getting cold even inside the flyer.

“It’s freezing,” chattered Mila as they stepped out

“I told you to bring several layers, But did you listen?”

“Shush! Or I’ll drag you back home,” said Mila.

The captain of the flyer must have sent a message ahead because a small army waited for them at the gates

The wind cut right through Victor’s coat, Mila clutched at herself as they debarked. The servants threw big furry coats over them and handed them hot bags that smelled like corn and rice to hold. The walk from the step off to the warmth of the first building took several minutes, Victor’s toes no longer existed for him, and neither did his face.

Yuuri stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking unperturbed by the freezing temperatures in a light cloak, his arms were bare.

“What were you thinking coming here without warning?” said Yuuri, “You could have at least asked for my flyer!” Victor had to smile at his pinched face.

Victor grinned and grabbed his arms, butting heads together, “Let’s talk in private.”

.

“Reckless!” said Yuuri once he and Victor were sitting in front of a roaring fire, Victor is still wrapped in a heavy cloak. “You crossed the Sea of Dreams! That was-“

“Did you not want me to come?” Victor fidgets under the cloak.

Yuuri sank into the couch next to Victor, “Don’t misunderstand me. If anything had happened to you-“

Victor swung the cloak off himself and over Yuuri, dragging him in close. “You don’t have to worry about me,” said Victor in the enclosed space of the cloak, Yuuri stared up at him with his soft brown eyes wide enough to drown in. Victor hesitantly touched Yuuri’s shoulder, and Yuuri reached forward to pull him into a hug.

“How could you even say that?” Yuuri kissed him and Victor smirked.

“Darling, you’re doing a bad job of dissuading me from doing that again.”

Yuuri sighed and pulled the cloak off, laying it aside. He considered Victor for a moment before saying, “I suppose love makes us all do foolish things.”

Victor sucked in a breath.

“Did I misspeak? I apologize,” said Yuuri, not sounding sorry at all.

“No, no you haven’t” breathed Victor.

Yuuri looked pleased and he grinned with mischief, “Want to see the sun room?”

“The _what_ room?” and he let Yuuri drag him off through several buildings, stopping to admire any plants Victor didn’t recognize.

“Shouldn’t Phichit be missing you by now?” asks Victor.

“Probably, but Phichit has bigger worries tonight,” Yuuri looked like a cat pleased with its catch.

“I beg your pardon?”

Yuuri’s mouth quirked into a smile, “His fiancé arrived yesterday to accompany him to the rave.”

Victor has ten questions, most of them centered on Lunar marriage customs but what comes out is, “What’s a rave?”

“Oh!” Yuuri guffaws, “Forgive me, it’s a crude way of talking about the winter ball. A rave is a .... hm... Well... it’s...” Yuuri fumbles, turning darker and darker, the blush a spreading slowly across his face.

Victor can’t help but smile, and tightens his hold on Yuuri’s hand. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll see soon enough, right? How long did Phichit and Seung Gil court before it was proper for Phichit to ask for Seung Gil’s hand?” And Victor’s teeth hurt from trying to keep the sunlight from pouring out of his skin.

“I’m not sure exactly,” said Yuuri, “Phichit is very open with his feelings, I’m sure he would have married Seung Gil Lee within the first two hours, but-“ Yuuri laughs, tipping his head back, Victor can’t help but admire the square cut of his jaw, “Seung Gil is one of the _most_ emotionally constipated people I know.”

“Even more so that Otabek?” asks Victor, piqued that his question went sideways.

“Ah, Otabek’s just serious. I’ll introduce you to Seung Gil so you know what I mean, and so you can tease Phichit.”

“When’s their wedding party?” Victor grasps at straws.

“They’re not having a party,” said Yuuri cheerfully.

“ _What?_ No party?”

“I agree! But Phichit was adamant that neither he not Seung Gil wanted a party. They both decided they wanted something more intimate. I’m surprised they haven’t eloped yet.”

“Phichit wouldn’t elope and leave you alone, no matter for how short a time.” Victor raised his eyebrow and Yuuri’s face confirmed that he knew that was the case as well.

“But he should!” said Yuuri crossly, “and I’ve told him as such. But the problem is that Phichit will want me to visit at some point and that’ll bring the whole court on their heads. Oh, here we are!”

The sun room’s walls are high and are made of pure glass, Victor’s eyes sweep across the room and Yuuri continues on inside, sitting down in front of a chess board.

“Do you play, King Victor?” asked Yuuri in a lofty voice.

Victor remained standing, “You know... Phichit and Seung Gil...”

“Yes?”

“Well...” Victor smoothed down his sleeves, “I could help, if wanted...if you don’t mind. Oh!”

Yuuri jumped up and threw himself on Victor,” You would _do_ that?” Victor laughed and back pedaled, wrapping his arms around Yuuri.

“Of course! Anything for your Phichit.” Victor smiled and caught up in the moment, swung Yuuri around.

Yuuri stammered so much that Victor laughs, squeezing Yuuri to him.

“I’d _love_ to help! They can elope to the Solar Realm until things calm down here!”

Yuuri gripped his sleeve, pressing the heel of his hand to his mouth, “Phichit would die at the scandal.”

Victor’s face falls, but Yuuri doesn’t seem to notice. “He’d love it!” Yuuri pressed his forehead to Victor, “Would you really help me plan my best friend’s elopement?”

Victor feels like swooning, having Yuuri so close is blurring his vision and Victor isn’t sure if that’s because of the sun clawing at his skin, or if it’s just because of Yuuri’s hand on his neck.

“It’ll be the most ridiculous elopement ever,” vows Victor and Yuuri laughs. They separate, both blushing with happiness and excitement.

“I’m not quite the player I use to be,” answered Victor, motioning to the chessboard, “But I’m sure you’ll make this interesting. ”

.

After Victor declares that timing their moves is stupid, their second game stretches on and on.

Yuuri hears the door to the sun room open, but he doesn’t look up, lest he lose his train of thought. “Is it Phichit and Seung Gil?”

“It’s Phichit,” said Victor,” and someone else.”

“Sit!” impatiently, Yuuri waves at them to sit without looking up. Victor notes the beautiful embroidery on Seung Gil’s long robes, they were different from what Yuuri or Phichit wore, less form fitting and with more color variation. The beautiful clothes are completely at odds with Seung Gil’s face, who looks like he’d rather swallow rocks than sit down. But Phichit sits and so does Seung Gil after bowing deeply to both Victor and Yuuri.

“So... Seung Gil, did you have fun with Phichit tonight?” Briefly, Yuuri meets Victor’s eyes.

“It was acceptable,” says Seung Gil. Phichit grimaces and pokes Yuuri’s ribs. Yuuri finishes his move and Victor covers his mouth with his hand, as if trying to concentrate on the game instead of not laughing.

“You went to see the rivers right? Did you think they were beautiful? And romantic?” Yuuri ignores Phichit who is digging his fingers into Yuuri’s ribs. Yuuri tries to cover his ribs subtly.

“I did not really care for the scenery that much to pay attention.” Seung Gil’s voice remains impartial.

Phichit happens to catch Victor’s eyes and his face turns pink when he realizes Victor is also in on the joke.

“My dear Yuuri,” said Phichit, casually taking Seung Gil’s hand, “Any plans for Victor and _you_?”

Seung Gil raises an eyebrow at Victor and Yuuri blushes from throat to eyebrows, he clears his throat, “Instead of talking about that. I thought we’d talk about you.” Yuuri moves his knight and catches Victor’s eye.

 _Ah, so it’s a game_. Victor idly runs his fingers across his king and queen, then picks up the bishop, “King Yuuri and I were talking about your wedding, more specifically-“ Victor puts down the bishop in a new square.

“About your elopement.” says Yuuri his queen easily captures the bishop, he places it aside. Victor looks at Seung Gil who’s frowning slightly. Phichit squeaks.

“Seung Gil,” asks Yuuri, “Would you rather have a small wedding here, or elope to the Solar Realm and come back once things have quieted down?”

“Solar Realm, King Yuuri,” Seung Gil answers at once, “But that’s obviously just my preference, I’d just rather be left alone to enjoy Phichit’s company than to be swamped by well-meaning well-wishers. Phichit and I would have to talk about it before making any sort of decision.“

“Of course Seung Gil.”

Phichit squeaks again and throws his arms around Yuuri, they slide half way off the couch and kick the chess table over. That’s when a servant comes in and announces dinner, looking at Phichit and Yuuri with an unimpressed glance. Phichit helps Yuuri up, straightening the loose jacket over his kimono.

“Seung Gil,” Phichit takes his hand, “You’re a dream.”

.

Dinner is held in a small dining room with a giant rotating center piece of different dishes. It’s lively, Mila regales everyone with embarrassing stories about Victor and Chris is unusually subdued.

“What’s wrong, Chris?” Victor asks gently, touching his arm. Yuuri snorts and Phichit shakes his head slowly. Victor looks at Otabek who grimaces.

“I’m still kind of hung over,” mutters Chris into his plate of food. Victor gapes at him, “How is that possible?” He turns to Yuuri who sighs, clearly not wanting to speak about it, but he has to. Victor turns to Chris who looks green.

“Chris drank a _lot_ more than we thought,” said Yuuri and left it at that.

Halfway through dinner, Mila and Chris and Victor are all yawning and Yuuri insists they go to bed.

“But I wanted to spend time with you,” insists Victor, refusing to get up. Yuuri shakes his head, “I’m going to be busy for most of the night anyway, I’ll wake you as soon as I’m free. Deal?” He lays a tender, but commanding hand on Victor’s elbow, “Go.” Victor realized everyone is watching them, especially Phichit who doesn’t bother to try and hide the calculating smile.

Reluctantly, Victor rises and follows a servant out the door.

They are barely halfway down the hallway when the sound of running feet catches up to them, Phichit grabs the servant by the hands, “Thank you. I will take over.”

“Are you sure?” the servant squints at Phichit, “King Yuuri specifically asked me to show the Solar guests-“

“A simple task!” Phichit insists, “I am Herald!” He draws himself up and Victor looks at the servant, but rather than cowed, the servant shrugs. “It’s your cute head on a platter,” and walks away.

Phichit leads them to a hallway painted yellow and bows everyone but Victor into a room. Victor hesitates, noticing one room left at the end of the hallway, “Is that mine?”

“What?” scoffs Phichit, “No. That was for... Yura. You’re king, you get a suite of rooms. Come on. You look absolutely exhausted. Not quite attractive on _you_.”

Victor can’t help but grin at the jab, knowing Phichit was annoyed at the teasing he’s been a art of. “Does Yuuri look attractive when he’s exhausted?”

Phichit pursed his lips briefly but his face smooths out, “Well, Yuuri is always beautiful, but I guess you would have to see for yourself.” Victor tries to puzzle out the meaning behind Phichit’s words but gives up, feeling truly tired.

Phichit leads him through several corridors deeper into the building before Phichit opens a carved door for him, Victor barely has the energy to admire the moon carvings and inlaid silver. Victor wants to admire the room as well, the dark green and blue walls accented in silver and white, but he’s too tired to take in the painted lunar motifs and ceiling painted in constellations. Phichit hands him some pajamas, shows him where he can place his crown, and tells him how to call for a servant if he needs something before leaving. The bed is huge and Victor sinks into it, burrowing deep into the warmth before falling asleep.

.

Victor feels the bed jostle and burrows more deeply into the thick blankets, he doesn’t have the patience for Chris right now. But what if it’s Yuuri coming to wake him? He freezes for a moment before relaxing. If it was Yuuri, he’d have sent a servant to wake him, not crawl into bed with him. Chris yawns and stretches, laying a hand on his arm, gripping the sleeve.

Victor reaches over and feels fabric on Chris’ arm. Weird, Chris usually sleeps naked and Chris is larger. And Chris’ skin isn’t this cool to the touch.

The dots all connect in a bright flash of understanding of what Phichit has done. Victor yelps, scrambling away and tumbling out of bed, taking the blankets with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	10. Planning Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Increase saccharine levels to ten, skipper.”
> 
> “T-ten captain? B-but think of the-”
> 
> “You coward! You absolute coward! I said more saccharine!”
> 
> “Y-yes captain.”
> 
> “Now add in some spice.”
> 
> “C-captain, think of the children-“
> 
> “Skipper...”
> 
> “Yes, captain. Adding spice.”

 

Victor feels foolish lying on the floor, having dragged most of the blankets with him. He looks up, dreading and knowing that Phichit has the exact amount of nerve to pull this kind of stunt. He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want what’s about to happen, to happen. He swallows as Yuuri sticks his head over the edge of the bed, alarmed and confused and sleepy. That quickly changes to shock and outrage, Victor winces and sits up. “I swear I didn’t know. I am _so_ sorry,” but Victor doesn’t mention Phichit, doesn’t dare.

“Phichit,” growls Yuuri and then he laughs, Victor releases his death grip on the blankets.

“You’re not angry,” Victor slowly stands, picking up the blankets and dumping them on the bed.

“I’m not angry, but he is going to regret this,” Yuuri sounds cheerful, “ Even if I was the one who teased him first.” he says, somber, but it melts away to mirth and Yuuri shakes his head. They stare at each other, Victor suddenly aware that he’d foregone the shirt Phichit had given him, and yet nothing could be more beautiful than how Yuuri’s collarbone disappeared under the fabric of his own shirt. Yuuri considers him for a moment and then stiffly says, “Well, you’re here now, it would be more embarrassing for you to leave. Besides, sunrise is in a couple of hours.” Victor stares at the long stretch of throat and chest visible from the open collar of Yuuri’s pajamas.

“What!?” Victor halfheartedly throws a pillow back onto the bed, “You said you’d wake me before.”

Yuuri shrugs, “The servant said you were sleeping like a baby, and I felt bad about waking you. Besides,” Yuuri stands on the bed to straighten the blankets, shaking them out, “Don’t you want to nap with me?” He is very pointedly not looking at Victor, and in the dim light it’s difficult to know if Yuuri is blushing. Victor places a knee on the bed, “I don’t mind if you want me to leave.”

The blankets are straightened and Yuuri is sitting on top of them, looking quite ordinary without his crown and necklace or the beautiful silks of his clothes. And yet. Victor’s chest tightens with affection at the small smile Yuuri gives him. “I want you to stay.” Victor climbs into the bed and without thinking, sweeps Yuuri into a gentle hug. Victor isn’t sure if Yuuri is this comfortable with him yet, but Victor had to try.

“Oh.” Victor can’t help the small gasp as Yuuri brings him in closer, and nuzzles into his neck, warmth spilling down his back as they lay down, curling into one another.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” says Yuuri, his voice soft. And Victor nudges a kiss along Yuuri’s forehead, skin soft and cool under him.

“What held you back?” Yuuri’s hands are on his back, tracing unknown shapes that make Victor purr.

“Propriety,” says Yuuri primly and Victor laughs.

“Of course, how foolish of me.”

“Very foolish,” agrees Yuuri, quicksilver smile dissolving into a kiss pressed against Victor’s lips. And for a moment, Victor lets himself float along the sensations that surround him, Yuuri’s warm lips flush against his own, his hands pressing against Yuuri’s ribs. Victor smiles and sits up slowly, stretching a bit and taking the time to admire Yuuri framed by pillows and the dark silver bed sheets.

“Why’d you sit up?” Yuuri reaches for him, running his hand down Victor’s arm, making Victor shiver. It was a delightful sensation, Yuuri’s fingers running down his skin.

“Mm, just to look at you.” Victor carefully runs his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri pulls Victor down until they’re facing one another again, arms wrapped safely around each other.

“I told Phichit to wake us in a couple of hours, so I can be there with you for the sunrise.”

Victor wonders if it would be too much to crush Yuuri to his chest, probably. Instead he forces himself to snuggle back down into the covers.

“Phichit is a monster,” Yuuri stifles a yawn, letting himself be squeezed.

“Ah, who is the true villain?” teases Victor, “Frankenstein,” he caresses Yuuri’s face, “or the creature?”

Thankfully, Yuuri grins, “Definitely the creature.”

“You’re just trying to save your own skin,” chides Victor, “Everyone knows that Frankenstein is the true villain.”

Yuuri laughs and wriggles in closer, “Mm, you’re in denial.”

“Denial?” Victor pretends to be outraged, “We’re not even talking about me!” He enjoys the way Yuuri laughs, how his eyes crinkle and how he touches his tongue to his teeth before any sound escapes him.

“Are you sure this is okay Yuuri?” asks Victor, even if he doesn’t let go.

“Don’t you trust me enough to set boundaries where I need them?” Yuuri asks, and Victor knows he’s safe, that they’re safe, enclosed in Yuuri’s room with moonlight striping across the bed.

“Of course I do.”

“Then?”

“I guess I’m just nervous about this,” admits Victor, “I want so much from you that it’s...that _I_ feel ridiculous.”

The blankets whispered and shifted as Yuuri leaned over Victor, running his fingers down Victor’s cheek, for a moment that’s all that existed fro him, Yuuri’s caress. “And what is it you want, darling?”

Victor freezes, he doesn’t know why, but he does. Yuuri notices and his smile is a little wistful, “Do you know what I want?” Victor just stares at Yuuri because there’s a knot in his throat and the sun’s heat is pushing up against his skin, threatening to consume him.

“It’s not much,” says Yuuri, eyes crinkling into a private joke that Victor has yet to guess, “Your time. Your presence. Your love, if you’d like to give it to me. Not much at all.” Yuuri’s laughter is shaky.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor brings him down for a kiss, “You think you’re joking, but you don’t know how easy it would be for me to give you everything you want and more.” He squished Yuuri’s face between his hands until Yuuri giggled. Mood lightened, Victor said, “I want your heart, your laughter-“ Yuuri leaned down, smiling impossibly wide and let Victor speak in between kisses,-“ mm your hands, mmph your smiles, your mm kisses, mm your-” Victor tried turning his face away so he could continue speaking, laughing as Yuuri chased his face, luckily Victor had long arms and bodily lifted Yuuri over him, giggling.

“Cheating!” pouted Yuuri in between laughter, “Cheat!” Yuuri managed to grab a pillow and threw it onto Victor’s face.

“Regicide,” squeaked Victor under the pillow, Yuuri rolled away. He held Yuuri at bay with the pillow, but Yuuri grabbed another pillow and smacked him.

“Let me kiss you, and I will give you a merciful end,” Yuuri turned his voice icy and Victor peeked at him over the pillow, wary. Yuuri was on his knees, holding two pillows threateningly.

They were alone, and the impulse to tease Yuuri was too great, too delicious to pass up. “I beg for a tiny death,” said Victor in French, eyes glittering. Yuuri gaped at him for a second.

“Impropriety!” yelled Yuuri, throwing a pillow, but was betrayed by his own laughter. He grabbed another pillow, but Victor rolled away, cackling.

“Can’t take as good as you give, Moon?” taunted Victor, backing away from the bed, he tutted as Yuuri advanced on him, eyes wet with laughter, shoulders shaking. “Will you ask me to beg?” Victor was enjoying this too much, Yuuri’s grin was almost hard. But Victor wasn’t ready for the response Yuuri threw back.

“You’d _like_ that, wouldn’t you? ” and Yuuri’s voice was silk sliding over skin, was smoke dragging up Victor’s back and straight to his stomach. “Let’s make this cliché and imagine yourself on your knees, Day.”

Victor just stared at him, eyes impossibly wide and unguarded.

And Victor didn’t know what else to do except throw his pillow at Yuuri, who didn’t dodge in time and yelped when the pillow hit him in the face.

The door to Yuuri’s rooms opened and they both swung around to face both Phichit and Otabek and Mila, looking concerned.

“Is everything alright?” Phichit stepped forward uncertainly, unsure of what to make of the scene before him. “We heard...”

“You!” says Yuuri, pointing at Phichit. He swept up the pillows from the floor and threw them at Phichit. Phichit’s laughter was sharp. He dodged and ran for the pillows on the bed. It was bedlam, Victor avoided Mila trying to drag him down, while Yuuri and Phichit whaled on one another with the pillows. In the end, Yuuri was reduced to a screeching laughing mess by Phichit who was tickling him.

“Say mercy!”

“Never!” laughed Yuuri, trying to kick away.

Victor felt the slow revolution of the sun tug at him and peeled Mila’s fingers from his shoulders.

“Otabek,” he whispered, “I need an eastern facing window, please.”

Otabek nodded and quietly lead Victor out of the room, Mila following closely behind. Victor leaned out of the window, the air smelled like snow, ozone, and some unidentified fauna. Without giving it much thought, Victor dipped deep into himself, and brought out the Sun’s power and his connection to the Sun, to rest against his skin. It settled like a mantle around him and the Sun gave Victor Her recognition. The Sun rose.

Satisfied, he let the pulsing waves of energy sink deep and was left feeling cold. Briefly, he reached out for the Sun again in reassurance and was pleased to be awash in the brief vision of a dirty city waking up, and some ridiculously idyllic pastures some miles away. It was beautiful.

He turned back to Otabek, and bit back a yawn. Otabek lead him back to Yuuri’s rooms to find them empty.

“I’d say you can go back to sleep.” Otabek, “For a little while at least. Yuuri ought to be back soon.” And Victor is more than happy to comply. He drags one of the blankets from the floor and a pillow back onto the bed, which is crooked on the frame, and falls asleep.

..

“Victor,” the word is spoken into his jaw. Victor palms a shoulder, a hand, and brings it to his lips.

“Is it late?”

“Oh yes, very late. Noon. Come downstairs to eat.”

And by the time Victor sits up, he’s alone again but there’s a folded set of clothing retrieved from his luggage, sitting on the foot of the bed.

.

For breakfast, they’re joined by a multitude of other lords and ladies including Mila and Chris. Mila sweeps a deep bow, kissing Yuuri’s hands, “It’s so nice to meet you formally, King Yuuri!”

Yuuri smiles, mischief tucked into the dimples of his cheeks, “Oh _no_ , the pleasure is all mine, Lady Mila.”

Mila gallantly pulls a chair out for Yuuri next to Victor and says, “ Although it feels like I’ve known you for longer because Victor _never_ shuts up about you.” Her laughter is sharp and Victor groans, knowing that to try and stop Mila would only add to her glee in embarrassing him.

Chris, looking much better, kisses Yuuri’s cheeks before kissing Victor’s hands, “I feel so much better now. I think I’m ready to go home for a bit, until the winter ball at least.”

“Not a problem,” says Yuuri.

“I don’t think I’m ready to return home quite yet,” Victor says, “Is it okay to stay longer?”

“Of course,” Yuuri’s smile is warm and pleased, “And we can pick up Yura. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Victor’s smile is sheepish, “Caught me.”

Instead of taking an enclosed flyer, they ride aboard one with a deck, strung with glittering red lights. “Nightmares can’t see red,” explains Yuuri, “It offers some protection.”

Yuuri smiled at Victor and Mila’s polite faces, “You really don’t understand the magnitude of nightmares do you?”

“It’s difficult to imagine,” said Victor, “Not that I don’t believe you.”

“Maybe if we see one, we’ll be properly scared in our boots,” suggested Mila, “Is there anyway to attract them, or?”

Yuuri shook his head and they passed the rest of the time with Yuuri and Phichit pointing out different islands and reefs dotted with settlements or left completely to the silent night.

The flyer lurched, abruptly changing directions and Yuuri found himself being dragged to the shelter in the center of the flyer. “Otabek, what’s-“

“A nightmare.” said Otabek, “Nothing to worry about. If we keep out distance.”

Victor’s curiosity tugged at him painfully, “Will we be able to see it?”

Yuuri sighed and said, “I’m going downstairs to ask for an early lunch for us. Don’t let Victor fall overboard, okay Otabek?”

“Yes, King Yuuri.”

Victor and Mila eagerly follow Otabek to the overlook where Chris was standing, his seasickness alleviated by the open air, and the fact he could see islands and reefs passing by.

Otabek searched the horizon and then crooked his finger for them to look.

“There. swarming that reef. It’s difficult to see, but for the little embers.”

Victor saw it and shuddered. He wasn’t sure what to make of the coiling mass that slung oily strands across the reef. The only way to distinguish it from the night was the tiny embers that occasionally spat out, and the way it seemed to trail an aura of smog to darken and dull the night around itself.

“It’s awful,” whispered Mila and Victor agreed.

“I think I don’t want to look anymore.”

Otabek’s smile twisted into an unmistakable, _we told you so,_ and quickly lead them back onto the main deck and downstairs where there was a bright brunch set out for them.

.

After they dropped Chris off at the Sky Court, the flyer turned immediately around and skipped back to Yuuri’s main residence.

“Yuuri,” Victor takes his hand, “Has Phichit said anything else about...”

“No, is something wrong?”

“Mm, no. I was just wondering if there was some Lunar marriage custom I should know about.”

“No.” said Yuuri brightly, “I don’t think so.”

Victor sighed, “ _Yuuu_ ri. You’d tell me right? If there was something I should know?”

Yuuri cocked his head to one side, “If you have a specific question, all you have to do is ask, darling.”

“Nnnoo, just want to make sure our lovebirds are comfortable.”

“Uh-huh,” Yuuri’s face showed he wasn’t convinced, but Victor quickly nuzzled into his neck and Yuuri promptly forgot what he was suppose to accuse Victor of.

...

Victor’s hair is full of salt and curling at the ends by the time they arrived at Yuuri’s mountainside home. The collection of buildings looked warm and inviting. Phichit made sure to pile furs onto Victor, but neither he nor Yuuri were bothered by the cold.

Victor wanted to stay awake with Yuuri, but Yuuri practically dragged Victor back to his room.

“Sleep, you’re going home in a few hours and need your rest.”

“I’m fine,” insisted Victor, swallowing the huge yawn. Yuuri smiled sweetly, tipping his head to the side.

“Sleep, Victor. I’ll be with you soon. I just have some things to do first.”

Victor held his breath as Yuuri kissed him full of warmth and affection. “Okay.”

.

Yuuri’s room has more light than last time, but Victor doesn’t bother looking around, just crashing into the bed. And when he eventually feels the bed jostle, and a warm body press up to him, Victor’s too deeply asleep to react to the kisses or the humming.

When Victor does wake up, Yuuri is curled on his side, a few inches away with one hand laying on Victor’s shoulder. Victor kisses the hand and stretches, he concentrates and feels the sun is still several minutes from sunrise.

“Yuuri.”

“Mm,” Yuuri wrinkles his nose and bats Victor’s hand away, flipping around.

“Yuu- _ri_.”

“What.” He doesn’t sound happy.

“I’m going to go back for today, to the Sky Court, okay?” He peppers Yuuri’s neck with kisses.

Yuuri sits up and gently kisses Victor, one hand cupping Victor’s chin, “Tell Phichit to give you my flyer.” He’s still half asleep, his eyes closed and Victor smiles.

“See you tomorrow night? Sky Court?” Victor brushes away strands of hair from Yuuri’s face, and presses his lips to Yuuri’s cheek.

\-------

“I thought you’d forgotten about us,” Yakov crosses his arms as Victor arrives to the castle.

“Not at all!” hums Victor, “Where’s Yura and Chris?”

“Chris is busy with state affairs. Yura should be around here somewhere.”

“That’s fine. I’m going to eat and then sleep. Don’t worry about waking me for sunset, I’ve figured out how to wake myself on time.”

“You have?” Yakov takes Victor’s arm both to support himself and to slow down Victor’s pace. “Anything else you want to surprise me with?”

“Hmm,” Victor pats Yakov’s hand and obliges his mentor a slower pace, “I’ve tried asking Yuuri this without seeming obvious, but with King Yuuri one never knows where the conversation is going to end up and-“

“To the point, dear boy.” says Yakov kindly, knowing that Victor doesn’t ramble unless he’s nervous.

“Marriage,” says Victor abruptly, forcing himself to breach the subject so he can’t back away, “specifically, Lunar marriage customs. What do we, or you, or anyone, know?”

“Well what did Advisor Okukawa say on the manner?”

Victor actually stopped walking and groaned, dragging his palm down his face. “Of course I didn’t ask her.”

“Oh Victor,” and a bit of disgust creeps into his voice, “if Yura had been there you wouldn’t have this problem.”

Victor remembered the way they’d upended Yuuri’s room. “No. But I’d still get yelled at for other things.” He fought a smile back.

“I hope,” said Yakov lightly, “that you are behaving yourself. I know you try, but lately you’ve been... distracted and impulsive, more so than usual.”

Victor pretended to be wounded, dragging Yakov back so they both stumbled, making Yakov curse.

“King Yuuri may be magnificent and beautiful and elegant and poised and-“

“Victor.”

“Ahem, and wonderful as he is, is also a bit of a mischief-maker.” Victor pressed his hand firmly over Yakov’s. “ Also, if I ask Mistress Okukawa about this it might get back to Yuuri. And even if Yuuri is happy about what I’m asking, he might feel rushed and pressured.“

“I see why you would rather not ask Mistress Okukawa, but what about Phichit? Won’t he be spending time here soon?”

“True. And he would _love_ to be in on such a secret, even if just to get back at Yuuri.”

“What?”

“Nevermind. I want to do some research anyway.” Victor tried to turn into a different passage, one that lead towards the libraries.

“Oh no you don’t. To bed. Now.” and Yakov used his heft to steer Victor back towards his rooms, “If I get wind you’re not sleeping I’ll- I’ll tell King Yuuri you’re running yourself ragged.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Victor grinned down at Yakov’s forced glare.

“It wouldn’t be a lie!” snarled Yakov and Victor laughed, squeezing Yakov’s arm.

“Please don’t worry about me, Yakov. I’ll sleep. Cross my heart and everything.”

When Victor awakes he’s terribly hungry, but he also feels groggy. He pulls on something loose that he doesn’t mind getting dirty and heads to his garden, asking a servant to tell Yura where he is and for some breakfast please.

It’s early afternoon when Yura brings out Victor’s coat to the garden and lays it across a clean bench, he finds Victor and Chris half naked, sunning themselves.

“You’re filthy,” Yura stands over Victor, “And isn’t it about time you paid some attention to your own lands?”

“On it already,” said Victor, sleepy, “Already talked to Yakov ‘bout it over breakfast.” He waves to the dirty trays set to one side. Yura sits down and plucks some long grass stems, he begins to braid them absently.

“Yuuri asked about you. He was annoyed you’d stayed behind.” Victor shifts so he can look at Yura.

“No he didn’t.” Yura threw the half-braided stems at Victor.

“He really did ask about you, he practically scolded Victor over your absence,” said Chris, tipping his head to look at Yura.

Victor scoffs, “My darling is quite fond of you, Yuratchka.”

And for some reason, Yura is content with that answer and they spend the entire day outside, having a picnic for lunch.

The Sun caresses Victor’s face and he lets the heat soak into his bones, lets it infuse him with that lazy warmth that lets him fall into a stupor, Chris and Yura’s voices become a dim buzz around him.

He awakes again when the sun is about to set.

Chris is asleep next to him and Yura is no where to be found, between the two they gather up the picnic things and trudge back to the castle. Yura and Yakov are already both dressed for court and waiting.

“You’re both coming?” asks Victor, smiling hard.

“Go on and get dressed,” says Yakov, “We’ll wait in the carriage.”

 


	11. Here Comes the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered adding some angst to this fic, but my brain interrupted, chanting loudly, “Cavities! Cavities! Cavities!”

 

Phichit greets them by the Solar door, dressed in a orange and teal eye-searing confection. He whispers something to Yura who snorts and says loudly, “Typical. Of course he wouldn’t.”

He gives Victor a dazzling smile and leads him to the base of the stairs leading up to the throne, leaving him there.

Yuuri is dressed in a dark blue suit that’s loosely overlaid with some gauzy material studded with pearls and sapphires. Victor’s breath warm in his throat and climbs the steps to the throne where Yuuri is sitting, and bows.

For a moment, Yuuri doesn’t move, but a faint blush makes his freckles stand out more brightly and Victor realizes that Yuuri is also looking at him appreciatively, it’s immensely flattering and Victor can’t help but preen. Just a bit. Victor had decided on wearing a more traditional outfit today, one that accentuated his shoulders and long legs. Yuuri is about to stand but Victor shakes his head, “You’re in command of the Sky Court right now.”

Looking a bit bemused, Yuuri sat back down, still quietly letting his eyes drink up the sight of Victor.

“I’d thought about this problem,” says Victor, coming closer, cheered by his stint in the sun and now the beautiful sight of Yuuri. Victor ignores the way Yuuri’s eyes are stuck on his hips, but fails spectacularly to not be flustered. He manages to plop himself comfortably onto Yuuri’s lap without giggling until Yuuri bursts out laughing. Yuuri hugs him, burying his laughter into Victor’s back. “See, King Yuuri? Problem fixed! I’m kidding, of course,” says Victor, quickly jumping off Yuuri.

Yuuri is laughing still, hiding his mouth behind splayed fingers, eyes crinkling. He waves his hand and almost instantly, an incredibly ornate chair is placed next to the throne. It’s one single piece of dark wood, carved with both Solar and Lunar motifs interspersed through it. Victor gapes and Yuuri waves at the chair then at Victor, he’s still hiding his face.

Victor sits on the chair, it’s comfortable and fragrant, “It’s beautiful! When did you do this?” he demands.

Yuuri seems flustered beyond words, only managing to say, “To share.” And then his fingers are wrapped over his lips, eyes cast upward in a desperate attempt to maintain composure.

And Victor has to look away too, overwhelmed at what Yuuri is offering, even though they’d talked about it, the chair is a concrete symbol, and explicit in the tangled motifs of sun and moon that Victor runs his fingers along. “I’m honored.” his voice is soft and Yuuri turns to look at him, eyes a bit guarded and apprehensive.

“Truly?”

“Yes,” says Victor firmly, his fingers tracing the patterns, keeping his eyes on Yuuri, “And I hope you’ll choose to visit me soon. You would break my heart if you didn’t,” Victor is almost joking and Yuuri’s smile looks like it would taste of wild honey. Victor dearly wants to kiss him, but that would be improper, right?

They spend half of the night chatting, Yura and Phichit occasionally hassling them about something minor or trivial that needs their attention. Victor glances at Yakov who looks tired, he places his fingers on Yuuri’s elbow.

“I’m going to take them back home. Yakov looks exhausted.”

“Of course,” Yuuri is suddenly looking at Victor closely, and Victor lets Yuuri scrutinize him. “I have a request, Victor. And you don’t have to say yes if it’s too soon, but you have offered, and I was wondering if you’d feel comfortable with-“

“Yes.” interrupts Victor and Yuuri’s smile is all mischief now. “ _Vitya_ ,” he murmurs softly like a gentle breeze, Victor leans forward, not caring that he looks sappy.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask of you,” Yuuri continues, in the same voice.

“Doesn’t matter,” answers Victor, wishing he could drown in Yuuri’s dark eyes.

Yuuri looks exasperated, but smiles affectionately, chucking Victor under the chin. “Well it’s too late to back out now, I won’t allow it since you’ve already agreed. Go gather everyone, I will talk with Phichit and Otabek, Seung Gil might as well be included too, right? Hm... Don’t want to stress Master Yakov out too much, so I won’t ask Minako.” Yuuri’s eyes are narrowed, staring at Victor, waiting for a reaction.

Victor feels like he should be worried but can’t be bothered, knowing Yuuri would never hurt him. Yakov looks relieved when Victor comes to lead him back to the Solar Realm, but his gaze clouds over when Yuuri, trailed by Phichit, Seung Gil, and Otabek, slips his arm through Victor’s.

“Alright, Victor,” Yuuri’s face is almost neutral, but Phichit’s giggle is a dead giveaway of something. “I’m ready.”

Yakov looks like he wants to snarl something obscene, but he jerks his head around and stomps over to the Solar door.

Bemused, Victor lets Yuuri lead him to the threshold of his realm, when he’s suddenly tugged back and Yuuri turns and sweeps his arm grandly, he waves at his court who blow kisses at him.

“Alright, Vitya,” Yuuri’s voice pitches down, “Ready when you are...”

And Victor gasps, bringing Yuuri in closer, “This isn’t a joke? You’re serious? Are you truly, truly serious?” Phichit is giggling behind him, but Victor can’t be bothered to pay him any mind.

“Oh yes. Sweep me away, and all that,” says Yuuri airily. Victor sweeps an arm around Yuuri’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss and the Night Court absolutely loses it, howling and whistling. But Victor can’t be bothered with that, because Yuuri is kissing him back, his lips curled into a smile.

“If you two are quite done making fools of yourselves,” Yakov growls.

“Yakov!” Victor glares at him, but Yuuri giggles.

“Yes, we’re quite done for now, Master Yakov.” Yuuri takes Victor’s arm and smiles sweetly at Yakov.

“Fools,” growls Yakov once more before leading the way to the carriage. Somehow they manage to squeeze in, but Yakov is griping about it being undignified, while Victor is just happy to be sitting so close to Yuuri, their thighs and shoulders pressed together.

...

Victor is disappointed to find clouds marring the perfect winter sky, and since the Night Court is in command of the Sky Court, the sun’s light is also muted. They all tumble out of the carriage, relatively intact, and Victor helps Yakov out.

“I don’t know why you insist on embarrassing yourself, Victor,” said Yakov in a whisper, “We don’t even have anyone to properly welcome King Yuuri.”

Victor hummed in thought, “Then I’ll officially invite him again some other time. This is...an informal visit.”

Yakov groaned and waved him off, “Do as you please,” he raised his voice, “Yura? Can you get the- the thing?”

Yura’s gaze swished to Yuuri before going back to Yakov. He ran up the stairs to the castle, taking them two at a time without looking back.

Yuuri is still taking in the castle’s height, the worn beige stones, and the banners snapping in the breeze when Victor takes his hand and squeezes it lightly. “Let’s go inside. We can all have an early breakfast.”

“Late dinner,” corrects Yuuri, smiling. The lights are much dimmer inside the castle at this hour and Victor notes that his guests have stopped squinting. Yakov waves to a servant, but Yuuri doesn’t hear what’s being said because Victor asks.

“So. What do you two want to do?” He directs this at Phichit and Seung Gil. Yuuri’s pressure on his hand increases as a dark flush sweeps across Phichit’s face, Seung Gil remains impassive except for the small uptick of his lips. “Because there’s a lovely town to the east of here with _divine_ villas and if you’re really thinking of eloping here, then we should go visit them. Today.” He turns a blinding smile loose on them.

Otabek actually gasps and that makes Phichit try to hide his face, Yuuri lets go of Victor’s hand and pounces on his best friend. “Say yes, Phichit! Please! Pleeease!”

“Oh!” And Phichit sounds almost angry, he hugs Yuuri tightly, “You two will be the death of me! Honest to stars. You won’t have a Herald anymore because I’ll _die_.”

Yuuri giggles and releases Phichit who says wetly, “But... I think that would be a fun way to spend the time.”

“I’m glad,” says Victor, “So: dinner-slash-breakfast first. We’ll all sleep for a while and then to the villas!” He takes Yuuri’s hand and leads them down a broad hallway lined with carpets and stained windows.

“I can’t believe you’d do something so scandalous as elope,” says Otabek, looking at Seung Gil who had to fight back a grin.

Mila tsks loudly, turning her nose up into the air, “Phichit, you are a salacious influence on sweet, serious Seung Gil.”

“Oh!” Phichit swats Mila who easily bats him aside.

“Guilty by his own admission. King Yuuri, what will the punishment be?”

Yuuri grins at his best friend’s face, Phichit looked indignant. “Hmmm, maybe we’ll make him entertain us during his honeymoon.”

Victor’s laughter is loud in the quiet, he shows them into a small dining room where Yura is already waiting for them.

“Finally, I thought you’d gotten lost,” says Yura, crossly, “King Yuuri.” He does a small bow and hands Yuuri a beautiful dark blue umbrella embroidered with golden moons and constellations and the handle is inlaid with mother of pearl.

Yuuri hooks the umbrella on his arm and hugs Yura tightly, who awkwardly pats him back. “This gift is beautiful, thank you! But we’ll have to work on your hugging, quite dismal.”

Yura flushes, but doesn’t say anything rude until Mila says, “Don’t worry King Yuuri, I’ll make sure to hug Yura everyday from now on.”

Yuuri snickers at Yura’s face and sits down next to Victor, the dinner/breakfast is fun, and includes an arm wrestling contest between Otabek and Yura over the last pancake. On Yuuri’s third yawn, Victor’s also decided he’s had enough and calls for a servant who looks over the guests with an amused smile.

“Master Yakov said something about unusual guests. Their rooms are ready, King Victor.”

Victor and Yuuri look at one another and everyone looks at them too. The night is almost over, but Victor can’t find the words to ask Yuuri to sleep with him. Or rather, _I can’t just ask him to_ ‘sleep with me’ _it sounds awful and crude and all I want is-_

“You two are impossible,” says Phichit with a sigh, and turns to the servant, “I assume you don’t actually have accommodations fit for the Moon King?”

The servant tips their head, “No Herald, I’m afraid not.”

“Well!” Phichit gets up, shooting Yuuri a look indecipherable except for the two of them, “I guess we should let their highnesses figure it out. Lead the way, ma’am.”

Victor feels how Yuuri looks, amazed and a little bit alarmed as Phichit easily empties the room.

“Well...” Victor fumbles for his words, “I... Yuuri...”

Yuuri’s gaze softens into amusement and affection, “Oh no, what will we do now? Wherever will I sleep, King Victor?”

It’s easy to follow his teasing, and it feels natural to say, “Well, my bed is always at your disposal, darling.”

“You are so kind to me,” says Yuuri, his smile turning playful, “But Victor, if I sleep in your bed, where will _you_ sleep?”

For a moment, Victor backpedals, “I...” And then Yuuri snorts, ducking his head. “Why King Yuuri,” purrs Victor, cottoning on to Yuuri’s teasing, “I’ll sleep in your arms, like a proper lover.”

“I am shocked! Such language!” but Yuuri’s smile is warm and Victor is pleased when Yuuri pulls him in for a slow kiss, his lips soft and now familiar to Victor.

...

Yuuri takes a long time to look around Victor’s suite, borrowed pajamas under his arm, as Victor shows him how to work the bath and shower. After they both scrub the day’s dirt off, they climb into bed, with the heavy curtains closed, shrouding them in semi-darkness

Victor holds his arms out but Yuuri holds a palm out, sitting cross-legged and takes a deep breath, he feels the weird nothing of void, he feels the sun distantly, _weird,_ and there... like an ancient friend, the Moon queries for his location. Yuuri expands himself so the Moon can send out tendrils, Yuuri feels shock and surprise course through him and jolts. Victor lays a hand on Yuuri’s back and Yuuri shakes him off, Victor is distracting. The Moon contemplates Yuuri and seems almost smug? _Weird._ Yuuri has the Moon  descend from the sky.

“Alright,” Yuuri settles against Victor, looking happy, “Thank you, Victor.”

“Mm?” Victor is feeling the lack of sleep too and cuddles into Yuuri’s warmth.

“For letting me stay here. With you.” Yuuri places a hand on his cheek, drawing Victor’s gaze to him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Yuuri. I came by uninvited just a few days ago. I will always welcome you, happily.” he brushes his lips on Yuuri’s forehead, “Or was I actually unwelcome?”

Yuuri huffs, but he smiles, squishing Victor’s cheeks in reproach. “I see your point.”

“Good,” says Victor, leaning in for a kiss. A slow tendril of warmth pools in his throat, spreading until the ends of his fingers ache with pent up emotion. He presses harder against Yuuri for a moment before breaking the kiss. Yuuri’s eyes are glittering and his fingers cup Victor’s chin, his gaze probing.

“What is it darling?”

Yuuri’s dark gaze isn’t unnerving, but Victor isn’t accustomed to being regarded for so long.

“Just thinking,” reassures Yuuri, “About tomorrow. I’m excited about spending the day with you.”

They soon fall asleep, arms wrapped around one another. Victor wakes up briefly, carefully sliding out of bed so he can raise the sun.

He doesn’t bother sliding into a robe and throws open his bedroom window. It faces east and the air that bursts through the window is wet with the smell of dirt and crushed greenery, Victor fills his lungs. It was beautiful. The Sun acknowledged him with a steady pulse of energy that coursed through his spine, and began the daybreak. He stepped out to speak with the servants and threw open the bed curtains without much thought. Yuuri dove under the covers, muttering choice phrases.

“Oops, sorry love,” murmurs Victor, diving after Yuuri and dragging his forehead across Yuuri’s back. He pulls the curtains closed.

Yuuri sits up, looking punch drunk, with his hair curling into his eyes, Victor thinks he looks lovely and leans in for a kiss. But Yuuri stops him with a hand on Victor’s lips, pushing him back slightly.

“I’m...” Victor says through Yuuri’s fingers, “Did I...?”

But there’s nothing obviously wrong, Yuuri is staring at him in wonder, and Victor leans back, Yuuri’s fingers sliding off his face. _Oh, Oooh._

Victor grins, all sweetness and warmth, “Is something wrong, _my love?”_ He brushes his hands down Yuuri’s face. Yuuri finally breathes, his eyes snapping to the present.

“I didn’t expect you-” stammers Yuuri, but Victor cuts him off. “Didn’t expect what of me?”

Yuuri seems caught between embarrassment and wanting to answer Victor’s playful tone. But both Yuuri and Victor are saved from whatever Yuuri is about to say by a loud knocking.

Victor gives Yuuri warning before opening the curtains. Yuuri stretches and immediately rushes to the window, gasping at the view.

The knocking comes louder. Hastily, Victor says, “Come in.”

“King Victor, breakfast is ready. Should we wake the rest of the guests? Master Yakov and Viceroy Plisetsky have already eaten and are busy making preparations for a day trip. Although Sir Altin, Lady Babicheva, Herald Plisetsky have already decided to visit the eastern glen. ”

“Ah! Well that’s alright, we can go some other time,” Victor is pleased at their attentiveness, “Yes. We’ll be headed to Alborada today, all of us. Please have the other guests awoken and given clothes. Also procure some umbrellas and sunglasses for us.”

The servant cocks her head, “It’s quite cloudy today, your highness.”

“Not for me,” laughs Victor, “For my guests. Clothes!” He claps his hands, “For my love!”

 _“Victor_!” Yuuri turns away from the window, a wicked gleam in his eye, “I warn you now, do not to tease me.”

The servant wisely retreats, shutting the door behind him.

“I have no idea what you mean, Yuuri.” Victor says his name with the implication of before and Yuuri laughs, tilting his head back.

“Very well,” says Yuuri, laying a sobering hand on Victor, “You will feel my wrath.”

“I can’t wait.”

A second flurry of knocks interrupts them and without waiting for permission to enter, Phichit barges in, a servant tugging on his sleeve in mortification.

“King Victor!” squeaks the servant, “I couldn’t stop him-“

“I doubt anything could,” responds Victor, “Don’t worry. Come. let’s give King Yuuri the room.” He smacks a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek before gently prodding the servant out with him.

...

Yura rushes them through breakfast, scolding everyone for getting up so late. Both Phichit and Seung Gil wear lush clothes, but Yuuri wears loose slacks and an embroidered dark green tunic, belted at his hips. they ride a roofless carriage which delights Yuuri so much he stands up while they fly through the countryside, and leans out over the side.

“Yuuri!” yelps Phichit, lunging for the soft leather belt, “Yuuri! I am begging you!” He tries dragging Yuuri back, but Yuuri just laughs and leans further out.

“Darling,” growls Victor wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“Double homicide!” squeaks Phichit, “Regicide! Fratricide!” He manages to yank Yuuri back and unbalances him so he falls over their laps in an ungainly sprawl.

“Aren’t you afraid of falling out?” Victor wants to be indignant, but Yuuri is so obviously delighted with everything that he fails.

“Oh, no! It’s much scarier to think that a monster might be stalking my flyer in the dark,” says Yuuri, wrapping a hand around Victor’s arm to pull himself into a sitting position.

“Ah, so you are just naturally the brave sort,” teases Victor, “And the type that finds it funny to tease their loved ones.”

Yuuri blushes at the implication, but shakes his head, “You misunderstand. I used to be terrified, well nervous and anxious, of everything when I was younger. Scared of failure, the dark... everything.”

“But now?” prompts Victor, aware that in the privacy of the carriage with only him, Phichit and Seung Gil Yuuri felt comfortable enough to talk.

“I had... have support from people who love me.” Yuuri touched Phichit’s face almost reverently, “Phichit, Minako, my parents and sibling, everyone. I had to work through everything. It was difficult, but-“ Yuuri shrugged and Victor kissed his hand.

It wasn’t long before they reached the town of Alborada, and were greeted by a small welcoming committee. Victor is grateful that he and Yuuri left their crowns in Yakov’s care. Yuuri is being adorable, swinging his head back and forth between the sights.

Alborada _is_ a beautiful town, the houses have large windows and are an eclectic mix of styles and colors. And they just so happened to arrive on a market day and they soon lose Phichit and Seung Gil in the crowds.

“It’s just as well Otabek and Mila did not wish to accompany us or we’d have lost them too,” lamented Victor, trying to use his height to catch sight of either Phichit or Seung Gil.

“I suppose we’ll find them later,” said Yuuri, pushing his hair back. They settle down at a cheerful restaurant, Yuuri’s umbrella hanging off the edge of the table, for lunch and to watch the bedlam of the small market day unfold before them.

“It’s so _busy_ ,” says Yuuri, dark eyes reflecting nothing but starlight.

Victor laughs, “But darling, your parties-“

“Not all parties are that wild,” assures Yuuri, “But this happens every _week?_ ” An unfortunate baker happens to stumble by, dropping a plate heaped with pastries, it’s a spectacular mess. Yuuri gawks at the panic and uproar.

“ _This_ is wild, Victor,” says Yuuri, a nervous smile gracing his face.

“If it’s too much, we can go somewhere quieter.”

Yuuri’s relief is palpable and Victor kicks himself for not noticing his discomfort earlier. Victor pays for their food and he firmly leads Yuuri away from the market stalls and hollering.

Once they get to the quieter streets, the tension leaves Yuuri’s shoulders and Victor makes sure to remember that quirk of his Yuuri’s. They walk through the streets, holding hands, occasionally stopping to admire a beautiful sight or rest.

They meander back to their carriage and they only wait for a small time before they see Seung Gil and Phichit heading towards the carriage, still far off, but obviously very happy.

“Victor, they can really stay here? You’d really do this?” Yuuri turns to him, taking his hand, almost pleading, and Victor doesn’t have the heart to tell Yuuri that even if Yuuri had demanded him the realm, Victor would probably hand it over. Not that Yuuri would ask, but that wasn’t the point.

“Of course!” Victor tugs on Yuuri’s ear to show his annoyance, “But you need to stop doubting my feelings for you.“

“Anything!” said Yuuri, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck, kissing him lightly, “Anything, for you.”

Yuuri chuckled at the hot blush that swamped Victor’s face. They didn’t notice when Phichit and Seung Gil arrived, only when Phichit dragged Yuuri away from Victor. But only so Phichit could hug Victor himself, “It’s perfect! We’d love to stay here!” He squeezed Victor until Victor hugged him back.

Phichit threw himself into the seat opposite of Victor, taking Seung Gil’s hand, looking blissed out.

“You have been very kind to us, King Victor,” said Seung Gil, “And we’re incredibly grateful.”

“I am glad to be part of something so scandalous.”

Both Phichit and Seung Gil look so embarrassed that Victor can’t taper off his giggles, even as the carriage jostles them on the ride home

“Yes, Yes,” agrees Yuuri, covering Victor’s mouth with his hand, “But _when_. You’ve been dodging the question for more than half a year, _when?_ ”

Phichit pushed his bangs to the side, “Three months after the winter ball would be most proper.”

Yuuri looked outraged, “ Damn propriety! I’ll ship you off tomorrow unless you come up with something less ridiculous.”

“How about in a month,” said Seung Gil, trying to pacify Phichit’s glare. Yuuri huffed and nodded, and Phichit rubbed his mouth, “Fffffine. But only because I don’t want to stress King Yuuri before the winter ball.”

The carriage seems to fly through the roads, Yuuri and Phichit arguing over how to handle Phichit’s absence. Leaving Victor free to speak with Seung Gil.

“How long have you and Phichit been engaged?”

“A couple of years,” says Seung Gil, “Although mostly because of the King’s coronation schedule and my own duties.”

“Ah,” says Victor, and Seung Gil smiles at him.

“Any particular reason you need to know?”

“Well,” says Victor, hedging around the issue, “I don’t really think I can speak right now.”

“No,” says Seung Gil, eyeing his fiancée and Yuuri in their loud and animated argument, “Later, we can speak.”

“Yes, _thank you_.” says Victor fervently, “Do you know how difficult it is to get a straight answer out of King Yuuri?”

“From what Phichit says, I can only imagine, and hope to never find out.” Seung Gil takes Phichit’s hand, “But I’m sure _you’ll_ getting there.”

Victor’s only answer is to smile out at the countryside flying past them as they approach his castle.

                                                                                                                                                                    


	12. The Dance of Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically just one giant indulgent day dream for me.
> 
>  

 

Lunch in the castle is loud and boisterous, and Victor keeps trying to feed him bits of fruit. But Yuuri fends him off, feeling embarrassed and distracted by trying to keep an eye on Phichit and Otabek.

“We should let them have dessert alone,” murmurs Yuuri, leaning into Victor’s shoulder.

“Who?” Victor holds out a piece of cantaloupe. Yuuri plucks the piece from Victor’s fingers and pops it into his mouth. “Phichit and Seung Gil. They haven’t seen each other in a long time. I want them to have some time alone.”

“Won’t they have enough time of that after they’re married?” Victor spears a slice of pear on a fork and offers it to Yuuri who takes it, to his surprise.

“Would you?” asks Yuuri, grinning at him.

“No,” admitted Victor, “If we were going to be married, I’d want to spend every minute and second with you.”

Yuuri flushes but smiles brightly, “Exactly. What could they do that’s fun?” They drop their voices, plotting.

“Ooh! What about the tour of the gardens and grounds?”

“Perfect.”

Victor clears his throat, “Yuratchka, haven’t you been dying to show Otabek-“

“The singing caverns?” Yura interrupts, “Yes!” He stands, throwing down his napkin “I’m finished anyway. Do you want to go, Otabek?”

“I’m coming too!” said Mila, grabbing Otabek’s hand and hauling him upright. “Let’s go!” She looked around, expectantly.

“Actually,” said Victor, “We’re not going, and neither are Phichit or Seung Gil.”

“We’re not?” asked Phichit suspiciously, “Why not?”

“It’s a surprise!” said Victor, giving them all a blinding smile, “Now off with the young folks!”

Once they were gone, Victor said, “Now that they’re gone you two can have some quality alone time! King Yuuri?” He stood and offered his hand. Yuuri took it.

“Wait? What are we even supposed to do?” asked Phichit, his voice rising an octave.

“You’ll tour the gardens. Just give me a moment to arrange it.”

“But wait, why does Yuuri have to help arrange anything?”

“Bye!” Victor pulls a giggling Yuuri out of the dining room, they stumble out, both laughing.

Yuuri steps away while Victor speaks to a servant, he admires the tapestries of rivers and forests backlit by gold sun rays.

“Everything’s set.” Victor lays a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, “Let’s go do something fun too.”

Victor leads him outside and through several small side paths. “Where are we going Victor?”

“My garden.”

“Your?”

“My personal garden. The one that’s just mine.” clarifies Victor

“Oh. That’s... amazing. You’re amazing.”

Victor preens under Yuuri’s praise, “I won’t disagree with you-“

“Pfft.”

“Laugh it up Moon, but I hope you like my garden as much as I do.” Victor takes his hand, lightly squeezing. “I’m no expert gardener, but I really love my garden, it’s... it’s a piece of me I guess.” Victor watches Yuuri out of the corner of his eye, watches as Yuuri’s expression changes from mild curiosity to something so soft that Victor has no words for it.

“I’m sure I’ll love it then,” says Yuuri, “Is this where my roses come from?”

Victor’s heart lurches when Yuuri calls them his roses. “Yes, most of them. But I have other plants too, fruits and vegetables.”

Yuuri stands in awe of how Victor easily moves through the garden, shedding clothes until he’s only in loose trousers and a light shirt, Yuuri sinks under a shady tree, the dark umbrella Yura gave him and the shade of the tree are enough to keep him cool. He watches Victor pluck strawberries from bushes, peaches from trees and dumps them all on Yuuri’s lap, he hurries away, humming with a soft smile on his lips. Yuuri can’t keep his eyes from the sky, a blue matched only with Victor’s eyes, he bites into a strawberry, enjoying the sun drenched sweetness. Victor comes back with a jar full of golden sap.

For a moment, Victor just looks at Yuuri.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just like having you here, with me, in my garden. It’s...” Victor wants to say, _‘it’s what I want from now on’,_ or ‘ _perfect, you’re perfect, stay here with me forever’._

“Nice. I can tell why you like it so much,” Yuuri puts his umbrella aside and tips his head back so the breeze can reach his neck. “I wish I could have something like this for you.”

That pulls Victor out of his daydream, and Yuuri continues speaking, “I guess it just has to be somewhere warm and quiet?”

Victor kisses his shoulder, “As long as you’re there to share it with.”

“Sappy,” teases Yuuri, turning to look at Victor, cupping his face, “Come here.”

Victor likes the way Yuuri kisses, long slow pulls on his lips that make him dizzy. Victor slides in close. pressing their thighs and knees together. When they break apart, Yuuri drapes an arm around Victor, his fingers brushing the back of his shoulder. He watches Victor fumble with the jar that holds some sort of clear golden liquid.

Victor takes a strawberry, dips it and bites down. “Want some?”

“What is it?”

Victor’s face lights up and Yuuri can’t help but laugh; laugh and accept the dipped strawberry Victor holds out for him. “Something almost as good as your kiss.”

Yuuri smiles, feeling sleepy and lazy. He bites down on the strawberry and he covers his mouth, his teeth ache from the sweetness, it’s fragrant and overpowering.

“Too much?” Victor’s voice is teasing.

“Mmph, “Yuuri tears up, but can’t answer, his teeth are on the edge of pain, he swallows several times and the flavor begins to melt on his tongue. “Too much.” agrees Yuuri finally, Victor laughs.

“Come here, darling.” Victor cradles his face and Yuuri melts into the kiss.

Victor kisses him softly, he opens his mouth, pressing wet lips to Yuuri. Yuuri flushes with understanding and opens his mouth too. Yuuri shifts closer as Victor eagerly tastes the honey in Yuuri’s mouth. For a few moments, Yuuri wants to panic, but he’s safe in Victor’s sun drenched garden. So he throws his arms around Victor and pulls him in close.

“You’re sneaky,” says Yuuri against Victor’s lips.

“I’ll admit I had ulterior motives, _sweetie_.” Victor laughs,

Yuuri pulls away, “Ugh, a pun.” Victor laughs and get up, “Give me a second, I’ll bring you some water.”

The water eventually washes away most of the honey, but Yuuri’s mouth still feels sticky

“Like that absinthe,” Victor notes, “Only a little at a time.”

“Ah, but the absinthe never gave you an excuse to kiss me, though.” And Yuuri’s pleased with the way Victor blushes and looks away, a smile reluctantly pulling on his lips. They turn to look at the clouds rolling in, thunder crackles and there’s a sheet of rain in the distance, but here in the garden, it’s quiet. Victor lets Yuuri look at the roiling black clouds, the horizon, the blue of the sky for a while, until the wind is whipping them with the scent of wet dirt. He grabs Yuuri’s hand, they snatch up Victor’s clothes, Yuuri presses the crown onto his head, and they run for the castle, making it inside a few minutes before the rain comes crashing down.

“Oh rats, I guess you’ll have to stay the night,” says Victor, laying a gentle hand on Yuuri’s elbow, but it had the lilt of a question.

Yuuri sighs, “What will we do Victor? How will we overcome this tragedy?” He grinned up at Victor.

Victor can’t contain his giggle and Yuuri pulls him down for a kiss. Victor is surprised, and by the time he recovers enough to think of kissing back, Yuuri pulls back, looking flustered.

“I’m starving,” says Yuuri and Victor takes his hand.

“I’ll get us some dinner. Just the two of us, and Phichit with his beau if they remember to be hungry.”

Yuuri laughs and tucks Victor’s fingers in the crook of his elbow.

Victor shows him into a small study with wide windows bracketed with heavy curtains.

The rain might have been intimidating where he alone in this foreign land, but with Victor in his arms, crooning a song in a human language, Yuuri is so satisfied that he almost forgets himself. It’s so easy to do. To forget that this wasn’t always how it was for him. Victor’s hair and skin is soft and warm under his fingers. He sighs.

Victor stops singing, “What’s wrong.” He looked up at Yuuri, all soft feelings and adoration.

“I love you Victor.”

Victor’s eyes go wide and he gets up, pressing an urgent kiss to Yuuri. “I love you too, you know this, right?” Victor’s arms slide around Yuuri.

“Of course I do,” laughs Yuuri, giggling as Victor peppers his face and neck and hands with kisses.

.

Victor picked the roses that smelled the best, wrapping them into a small bouquet that looked like a sun set, Yura helped him add smaller flowers to the edges and to wrap a ribbon over it.

“It’s nice.” said Yura, begrudging him the nice token. But to his surprise, Victor lays that bouquet aside and starts a different one, white and red roses dominating with sprigs of tiny yellow flowers.

“Victor,” warned Yura.

“Oh, this isn’t for Yuuri. It’s for Phichit and Seung Gil. If they really decide to elope here-“

Yura doesn’t say anything else as Victor brings out a silvery ribbon for the bouquet and finishes it with a small charm. “At least it’s a reasonable excuse for Yuuri to come back other than it being a whim.” says Yura flatly.

Victor blushes, but he shrugs, “Yuuri knows he is welcome here any time. I just want him to know that I care about his best friend, that’s all. Yuuri _is_ ridiculously nice to _you_ after all.”

“I guess so.”

.

Yuuri blushes when he sees the bouquet where he usually sits and it swells Victor’s heart to see Yuuri pleased and flustered. Phichit’s reaction to his bouquet was surprisingly quiet. He smelled it, gave Victor a small smile and presented it to Seung Gil who actually blushed. Yuuri had eyes for only Phichit, but he stroked Victor’s hand slowly, running his fingers over Victor’s knuckles.

He turned to Victor and pressed their foreheads together, and Victor felt so full of love for Yuuri that he felt ready to burst. And with eyes dancing, Yuuri plucked a red rose from his bouquet and slid it in behind Victor’s ear, whispering, “My darling.”

Phichit notes that Yuuri is quiet the entire ride home, not bothering to lean over the edge to give him a heart attack.

...

Yuuri is exhausted when they reach his main residence, he leaves the windows open to the icy air and changes into a thin shirt. “Phichit?”

“Yes?”

“Can you stay with me?”

Phichit changes into pajamas and hugs Yuuri to him. “I’m so happy you invited Seung Gil and me to the Solar Realm. Seung Gil was very excited.”

“I’m so glad.” Yuuri yawned and cuddled closer into Phichit’s warmth. “I want you to be happy.”

“I know, I want you to be happy too. Yuuri, how are you and Victor going to handle this? Long term I mean.”

“Long term?” Yuuri shrugs, “We haven’t really talked long term.”

“ _Yuuri_.”

Yuuri touched his necklace, the moon waning. “I think” he said carefully, “That what I want is too much. I want everything from him, isn’t that selfish?” There are tears in his eyes and Phichit strokes the back of his hands, silent.

.

When Yuuri wakes it’s still the middle of the day, it is several hours until moonrise. He paces nervously, feeling frazzled and sits down to write. He wants to ask Victor to visit him right away, and he wants permission to move his entire life somewhere closer. It’s ridiculous and Yuuri tries to make peace with himself.

...

Yura drops a silvery envelope and a midnight blue envelope onto Victor’s lap. Victor ignores the silver winter ball invitation and rips open the personal letter.

_My Victor,_

_I had to write this immediately because I’m so happy, I could burst. Seung Gil and Phichit have ‘officially’ decided to accept your very generous offer and I cannot thank you enough Victor. Details can be worked out later, and I realize I could have told you this later as well, but I just wanted you to think of me. I know it’s very selfish of me, to even ask that, but I cherish everything you do. I want so many things that it frightens me to even think about them, so I will stop here and fervently hope this letter isn’t too embarrassing. See you soon._

_Truly Yours,_

_Yuuri_

Victor rested his head on the table and Chris leaned over to tug the letter from him, skimming over it.

“He’s in love with you.”

Victor didn’t respond, still digging his forehead into the table, “I know. We said it last night.”

“Are you going to act on these feelings?”

“Of course I will!” said Victor hotly, offended anyone would think otherwise, “He’s...He’s!” But the words stick in his throat, Victor needs to say them to Yuuri, not to Chris not to Yura, not to anyone else.

“I have to-“ Victor stood and Chris yanks him back down.

“I know, I know, Vitya, but the winter ball is in two days and you can wait. Don’t embarrass either of yourselves. Although, Yuuri skates pretty close.” Chris rereads the letter and looks almost flustered. He hands it back to Victor.

“Go find a cute gift or something for your beauty instead. Write him a letter back, I’m giving you full permission to sap it up. Be good or I’ll sic Yura on you.”

“Ugh, all of that sounds perfectly reasonable,” said Victor, he kissed Chris’ cheek, “Thanks.”

.

_Darling Yuuri,_

_I must keep this short because I confess to being fidgety and insufferable without your presence. I am absolutely delighted to have Phichit and Seung Gil here for as long as they need. I am doubly happy knowing that you feel comfortable here. I must stop now, what I want to tell you will have to wait._

_Yours Yours Yours Yours,_

_Victor_

....

He easily found what he was looking for amongst the wilder parts of the royal gardens, he braided calla lilies together in soft pastels, added waxy white roses interspersed with sprigs of red poppies. Victor kept his mind on the flowers, concentrating on their beauty and on weaving them into a luscious giant living ribbon. Yura finds him, concentrating on finishing the tapestry, he crouches next to Victor but says nothing.

“You want me to find something to carry that in until you can give it to King Yuuri.” It’s not a question.

Victor looks as if he has to drag himself out of whatever dream he’d been considering. “Mm, yeah. Thank you. I think I’m done anyway.”

“Good, you need to sleep anyway or else you’ll embarrass us all by stepping on King Yuuri’s toes while you dance.”

Victor accepted Yura’s sharp teasing with good grace, knowing it was true anyway.


	13. Future Dreams

They arrived an hour early because Victor was being absolutely insufferable and nit picking at everyone, so Yakov snapped and made them all leave early.

“Welcome!” Phichit met them at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a rich red outfit embroidered in gold. The main palace was a masterpiece and they all stared at the sloped ceilings and carved walls for a few moments longer than necessary, until Victor remembered his gift. He wasn’t even sure why it made him so nervous, he only knew that something was different tonight, and he didn’t want anything to go wrong. He shivered under his three coats.

“Phichit, I need your help,” Victor showed him the riot of flowers, “Until I can give it to him, I need somewhere to put them.”

“Mmmmh, okay. I’ll just put it in his room. He won’t be up there and it’s the safest place. You’re free to go up there and whenever you need.”

“Thank you,” said Victor fervently. Phichit patted his arm, “You look nervous.”

“Yes,” said Victor softly, “It’s just... After today—tonight, I-“ he took a deep breath and Phichit smiled softly.

“I see.”

Yakov grumbled about being too old to put up with so much cold and nonsense and Phichit bowed them inside, taking them through the palace, showing them their rooms. Winking at Victor when he wasn’t assigned a room.

“The party will start soon, so just mingle until then. I’ll come get you as soon as I can,” he promised when Yuuri stepped out from the raised dais, on Minako’s arm. Crown shimmering softly, Yuuri was dressed in a silver and blue kimono, waves chased themselves across the fabric.

“Don’t worry, King Victor. That’s just the formal one. Since this is the last party there’s a bit of high-to-do before hand,” reassured Phichit before hustling off.

The lords and ladies approached Yuuri by family, handing over a gift and receiving a few words from Yuuri, Minako standing to one side, looking fit to burst from pride, she wore a cool green kimono stamped with patterned leaves in white. They both looked snug and warm and Victor didn’t know how much longer he was going to withstand standing so far from Yuuri. Finally, Phichit came over and motioned them to step close. Whatever Yuri and Yakov said was received with a warm smile from Yuuri, and Chris got an embarrassed laugh.

Finally, finally, Victor had Yuuri in front of him, literally glowing with happiness.

“Victor!” and Yuuri actually reached for him, squeezing his hands briefly. Victor managed a smile, withholding the hug he wants so desperately to give. They’ll have enough time after. Right? Right?

He swallows hard, and only says, “A dance later, King Yuuri?”

“Of course,” Yuuri lets his fingers briefly run over Victor’s knuckles before being released. It makes Victor’s heart leap with each knuckle that Yuuri caresses.

Victor wanders the giant ballroom, four open doorways leading out to different festivities. One to a buffet of food, another that shows games for children, the third onto a performing symphony, and the last onto a quiet garden path. The ballroom reserved for the formalities and the dancing of later that night. Victor tries to listen to Chris’ chatter and respond, but he knows it shows just how far his mind has drifted. He excuses himself and goes to sit on the balcony that overlooks the garden that’s lit with intermittent fair lights. He keeps a tally of how many people are left in the long line in front of Yuuri, when it’s short enough he grabs Yuuri’s present and places it onto a bench tucked into the dark shadow of the palace. He hopes no one sees it.

“Victor.” Yuuri’s voice is warm, he’s holding a small white daisy. Yuuri notices Victor’s eyes dip to the flower, “Cute, right? A child thought I’d like it. She was right.”

“Will you walk with me?” Victor holds out his arm and Yuuri, smile quirked to one side takes it.

“We’ll miss the dancing,” Yuuri tucks the flower behind his ear and it’s utterly charming.

“Just the first few songs,” promised Victor, “I’ll get you back by the time you’re supposed to appear.”

Yuuri tilted his head to the side, his crown of stars chiming and glittering softly. Victor smiled, “Promise.”

“Oh I believe you,” said Yuuri quickly, “You just have something planned and I’m wondering what it is.”

They walk along the stone pathway, but no one stops them, thankfully. The night is almost too cold to stand, but Victor is wrapped in furs, although Yuuri doesn’t seem to be made of such weak stuff as him. He hopes Yurio is following close by, they come across a wide wooden bridge hung with lanterns and Victor stops abruptly. He turns to Yuuri, taking his hands and kissing them, “Wait here for a minute?”

Utterly bemused and feeling lazy sparks travel up his throat and arms, Yuuri nods silently, stepping onto the bridge. His skirts are a bit too long to walk around comfortably in, but he’ll change into something more fun after the final presentation. Yuuri yawns and stretches, it’s fun to host so many parties just for himself, but at the same time....

Victor returns holding a rather long and bulky box, he looks nervous and excited and that fills Yuuri with a sharp nostalgia for something he’s barely come to know and love. He traces the embroidery cascading down the front of his elaborate kimono and patiently waits for Victor to set the box down and fumble with the ties holding it closed.

“I don’t need presents, Victor. You alone make me happier than any gift.” Yuuri wonders if this is what’s kept that look of distraction on Victor’s face.

But his words seem to fluster Victor even more, pausing to give Yuuri almost a shy look. He straightens up, gently pulling Yuuri in for a hug. “I know. But I still wanted to do this for you. Close your eyes please.”

Yuuri smiled and did so, listening to Victor fumble with the unwieldy box; the scrape of cardboard and then the rustling of leaves.

“It’s a little heavy, tell me if it’s too much.”

Not in a million years would Yuuri ever tell Victor that he was too much, and that extended to whatever gift he was being given. “I’m really strong, darling.” Victor chuckled and Yuuri smiled in return, his eyes still closed, “Can I open my eyes now?”

Something fragrant and _heavy_ is placed on his shoulders, it smells like greenery and that subtle scent of sap still within flowers. Yuuri doesn’t open his eyes, but trails his hands down the ropes of plants that extend across his neck and down, both down his back and front. Yuuri opens his eyes and gasps.

“It’s beautiful Victor!” It’s a scarf made of living plants, a blooming riot of beauty and vines and leaves that trails almost to Yuuri’s knees. He gropes for the ropes that frame his back, and finds those two tendrils are even wilder, more vine and leaf than flowers, the vines trail like a train, delicate and thin. “Where did you get this?” He forces his gaze back to Victor, hands resting lightly around blooms, caressing the petals.

“I made it,” Victor’s blushing now, broad pink sweeps across his nose, “I was in my garden and I missed you so much that I just couldn’t sit still. So I wove this, for you. It’s a bit messy, but-“

“It’s perfect,” promises Yuuri, wrapping his arms in the tendrils, “I love it. I love you,” Yuuri feels breathless and clumsy as he reaches for Victor, who must have spent the entire two days they were apart making this, for him. Victor cradles his face, searching his eyes.

“You really like it?”

“If you loved me any more you’d burst,” said Yuuri solemnly, kissing Victor’s lips. He wonders if anyone had ever felt such a confusing mix of emotions as he does right now. Yuuri wants to take off running, shouting into the main ballroom and show off his tapestry of flowers, but he also wants to go somewhere with Victor, alone, utterly alone. He feels swept down stream in white-water rushes, but Victor’s hands on his face hold him steady within the confusion. “Stay with me, Victor. I don’t care for how long as long, as you’re happy.”

“Oh Yuuri, forever is such a long time.” Victor gently traces the curves of Yuuri’s neck, sweeps his fingers to the nape of his neck and Yuuri smiles against his mouth. “You’re going to spoil me, King Moon. And then what will Yakov say?” He laughs, leaning back to grab Yuuri’s hand, laying it across his chest, “What do you have to say for yourself, hm?”

Yuuri laughs, tipping his head back and Victor wants to curl up there, safe in the warmth and love that Yuuri has for him.

He gently redirects Yuuri’s gaze towards him, “My dear King Yuuri, answer my question.”

“Well,” Yuuri gently grabs the lapels of Victor’s jacket, pulling him down, “I’d have to demand that King Sun continue kissing me, just to make sure. But other than that, I have no defense. In fact, I would prefer,” he brings Victor’s face closer and Victor marvels at the beautiful golden glow of Yuuri’s skin, “If you spent _more_ time with me.”

Victor grins and he shuffles closer, “Is this an invitation to sleep with you again?”

Rather than immediately respond, Yuuri smiled lightly and considered Victor for a moment, dressed in cool greens and blacks with honeyed accents warming the outfit. Yuuri grinned, “Why do you need another invitation?” He leaned into Victor’s space and felt warm hands wrap around his waist, “You’re always welcome in my bed.” Yuuri’s hands crept up the soft and gauzy material under Victor’s furry coat.

“Don’t make offers you’ll come to regret, King Moon,” Victor’s eyes shone softly, “ Or you’ll run out of patience with me,” teased Victor as they started walking back towards the main building.

Yuuri grinned and offered Victor his elbow, “Then we’ll have to move to the Sun Realm. That way you can play host.” Victor slid a warm hand around Yuuri’s arm.

“Perfect. The Sky Court will become obsolete.”

“The council will have a _fit_ ,” Yuuri wrapped a hand around one of the hanging braided tendrils, a fresh burst of green hit his nose. “But I assume it’ll pass unless they want to replace both sun and moon?”

“Ooh!” Victor sounded excited, “They’d never dare! A united front is exactly what we need!” The main hall was in view, “If you visit me for several days I’m sure the Sun Realm’s people will adore you, just as I. Not as deeply, or personally,” amended Victor, turning to kiss Yuuri’s jaw, “But they’ll  be utterly charmed. Especially if we host some parties!”

“Everyone here already loves you,” said Yuuri, squeezing Victor’s arm, “So you have our support. I’d love to visit you for more than a few days.”

“A tour!” gushed Victor as they entered the main hall, “I’ll show you all of my favorite places.” He saw Minako approach them, a scowl on her face.

“Yuuri! Let’s get this party started,” her eyes flicked to Victor and she patted his arm, “ _Then_ you can run off into a darkened corner with him-“

“Minako!”

“Or room, I suppose. You are in the prime of your youth.“

Amused, Victor watched Yuuri blush, but not refute Minako’s teasing. He looked much less dignified than someone who’d recently been crowned.

“I’ll be waiting,” murmured Victor, making sure to keep a reasonable distance in that moment. But Minako smirked at Yuuri who turned another shade darker.

“What’s this,” she said, hand tenderly cupping a flower hanging at Yuuri’s shoulder, “From King Victor?”

Victor inclined his head and retreated, making a long and circuitous route of the hall. Several courtiers stopped to chat with him, asking about his own realm and how it compared. They asked for his thoughts on Yuuri, and Victor couldn’t prevent the sappy, giddy smile on his face. The courtiers relaxed, their looks turning fond at Victor’s own expression.

“When is the Sun Kingdom going to host _us_?” The courtier gave Victor a tipsy smile and a nudge, “Ah?”

“I think,” he said carefully, aware he looked like an idiot in love, “perhaps we should wait for King Yuuri to make that announcement. But I’d be delighted,” he said honestly.

“Very polite, aren’t you?” asked one of the courtiers. “Circumspect,” whispered another. “Wait, didn’t you step on a manta ray at the summer shin dig?” asked a third.

“Oh,” said Victor sheepishly, “You heard about that?” And the stiff questions dissolved into Victor relaying the entire story, including the bioluminescent animals too.

“Here you are!”

Victor felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Yuri glaring at him, “King Yuuri’s inaugurated the ball and you completely missed it!” He glared at the table of five or six courtiers, scorn lining his face, “Unbelievable! I can’t leave you alone for five minutes without you being all lovesick and telling embarrassing stories.”

Victor relaxed, letting the tension leak out of his spine, for a moment he thought the conversation was going to turn uncomfortable. Yuri pointed to the courtiers, “I’m holding all of you responsible as well, you missed Yuuri inaugurating the ball!”

The courtiers looked at one another and then at Yuri who stared them down, “Do you think I’m messing around? You are all so disrespectful!”

“Yura....” murmured Victor, and was immediately interrupted by one of the courtiers.

“Oh! You’re the _other_ Yuri! Dusk!” chirped one of the courtiers, “King Yuuri _told_ us you were forceful but to see it in person...” They whistled admiringly. Another courtier coughed loudly. Yuri turned pink, but was saved by Phichit sweeping up to them.

“Dusk! King Victor! Friends!” Phichit wriggled his fingers at the table, “It’s time for the fireworks!” He held his elbow out to Victor, “My good King.” When Victor took his elbow, Phichit looked at the table, “You troublemakers are free to follow as well.”

“As if we’d miss coronation fireworks,” scoffed the tallest courtier; they all stood and moved past Victor and Phichit. Victor tried to move with them, but was held in place by Phichit who was trying to look innocent while holding back someone almost a foot taller than him.

“Dawn? Phichit?”

“They weren’t bothering you, right?” Phichit had a frozen smile on his face.

A surprised chuckle left him, Victor shook his head. “No. They were just curious, they liked Yura so I’m sure they’re good people.”

Phichit nodded, “Of course they’re good people, Yuuri allows them in his court after all; but.... they can be...characters in their own right. I wouldn’t want you to misunderstand.”

“No,” insisted Victor, “I enjoyed talking with them. Actually....” he tapped his lip, “It might be premature, because Yuuri and I haven’t really discussed it but.... perhaps let’s keep those courtiers on a short list?”

“Short list for what?” Phichit still wasn’t moving and the hall was becoming increasingly emptier as everyone moved outside.

“Yuuri might come for an extended stay,” Victor paused, “We just haven’t agreed to anything yet. I don’t want to-“

“I’ll keep their names in mind,” said Phichit mildly, eyeing Victor.

The lawn was littered with blankets and knots of people sitting on them.

Mila, Minako, a tiny excitable boy, and Otabek were already seated on a large blanket with Yuuri, they were all snacking on tiny sandwiches and juice.

“Finally!” said Minako, “ Phichit, you were dawdling!”

Victor sat down next to Yuuri, nudging his knees under Yuuri’s, “What are we doing?” He nudged in as close as he dared, Yuuri’s near hand coming to rest near his.

Yuuri grinned, “Oh I can’t wait to see your face.” Yuuri turned Victor’s face towards the darkened sky over the castle.

“No no,” protested Victor, trying to find a way of discretely getting Yuuri into his lap, “I only have eyes for-“ Yuuri’s face was momentarily washed out, followed by a deep resonating explosion that rattled Victor’s chest. He whipped his head around, ignoring Yuuri’s muffled giggles.

The guests were all screaming and cheering the spiraling blues and fizzing greens, and Victor’s face was a treat to watch. Yuuri pressed himself into Victor’s side to enjoy the fireworks too.

......

Victor grabbed Minako’s elbow, “Is he going to be okay?” He swayed into her and Minako shrugged.

“They probably won’t drop him. Is the sun up?”

“It’s _been_ up,” said Victor, gazing fearfully at where a group of twenty-or-so courtiers, hours past the point of drunkenness, had Yuuri on their shoulders and were tossing him into the air and belting out a slurred song.

“What are they doing?”

“Last hurrah,” said Minako as Yuuri was tossed, shrieking, into the air one last time and the song ended. They deposited Yuuri onto a chair and everyone knelt, whispering something into his ear.

“And that-?”

Minako shrugged again, irritated, “Personal promises of fealty or something? It’s tradition for everyone to give him their own promise.”

“ _Everyone?_ ”

“I’m going to bed,” said Minako abruptly, “Make sure you two go to bed soon.” She pulled Victor down and kissed his cheek, “I will see you tonight. I have a light dinner arranged in the stone garden, tell Yuuri.”

“I will.”

Minako gave him a tired smile and squeezed his shoulder before leaving. The courtiers appeared to have finished, leaving Yuuri slumped in his chair, Victor pulled a chair next to him. Servants puttered around them, beginning to clean up. Yuuri’s once gorgeous velvet suit, all suggestive lines edged in crystal, was practically ruined. The bottom of the kimono that went over his suit was torn and muddied, sleeves of both the suit and kimono were grey from spilled food and drink, Yuuri’s hair was plastered to his forehead.

Yuuri looked up at him, “Hello.”

“You look like a great ending to a story.”

Yuuri snorted, “I’m exhausted, but too wired to sleep I think.”

“Let’s go for a walk,” suggested Victor who felt like he looked just as bad as Yuuri. They both groaned as they stood, Yuuri kicked off his shoes and laid them on the chair.

“Just for today,” said Yuuri, “I’ll act spoiled. Just for tonight.” He seemed to be muttering to himself. They shuffled outside where lanterns still threw everything into an approximation of dawn. Victor chose a path at random, leading Yuuri down an elevated walkway, they shuffled along at a snail’s pace.

“I can’t believe how long that party lasted,” said Yuuri, pressing his hands to his lower back, “I thought they’d never leave.”

“The food fight was a surprise,” said Victor, feeling a crusty splotch on his coat.

Yuuri turned them down a hallway and they staggered onto one of the platforms to the upper floors, “I didn’t expect Yura to jump on the table, I’m going to charge him with inciting a riot.”

Victor sniggered and realized that four or five servants were trailing them as they exited the platform.

“This way, King Yuuri,” said one of the servants, “Your rooms are this way. Come along,” they coaxed.

“Mm,” said Yuuri. Somehow they made it. They did it. Victor dimly realized that someone was helping him strip and pulling a soft shirt over his head.

“This is the softest bed,” mumbled Victor, hugging a pillow.

“Shh,” said Yuuri, his hand trailing across Victor’s face, “Ssshh.” He rolled closer, slipping his arms around Victor, pressing his face close, “Victor?”

“Mm?” Yuuri’s back was a warm stretch of skin made for his hands, his neck a warm place to leave kisses. “Yes, love?”

“Tomorrow,” said Yuuri, brushing Victor’s bangs back and kissing him softly, “We’ll start planning tomorrow, when I visit you.”

Victor groaned, “No no no. Day after. Next week, please. I’m so tired.”

Yuuri laughed, “Okay, okay. Good night, Victor.”

“I think you mean good morning, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> I had so much fun with this and I hope you did too!!  
> See you next level (and for my other fics, haha)!  
> <3


End file.
